Killing Stalking 2 (Désaccordés)
by Mello Malfoy
Summary: UA. Contraint de rester chez lui, Harry s'ennuie et cherche une occupation pour échapper à son quotidien vide. Son attention se porte sur son voisin, qui vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans la maison juste à côté de la sienne et de laquelle il a une vue privilégiée. Développant une obsession maladive pour Draco Malfoy, Harry se laisse entraîner dans une pente dangereuse.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/ Bonsoir,

Les personnages de Harry Potter, les musiques, et autres références que je vais citer ne m'appartiennent pas. Et puis, je m'inspire du merveilleux webtoon "Killing Stalking", du film Paranoiak que j'ai même pas vu en entier, et du livre "La fille du train". Comme d'habitude, je pose une ambiance musicale

Bon, rien qu'au titre, tu sais que ça va pas être joyeux comme histoire x) Donc, TW : harcèlement (mais ça va), violence, romance tordue, BDSM, voyeurisme et sans doute d'autres trucs qui vont se rajouter. Niveau genre, je crois bien que c'est du romance/angst/horror/drama (si j'arrive placer mon humour bizarre là-dedans, je me couronne reine du drarry) Puis je mets un M parce que ça risque d'empirer haha, pas parce qu'il y aura du sexe (quoique...), perverse. Et c'est un drarry bien entendu. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Video games, de Lana Del Rey_

Comme tous les soirs, Harry devait accomplir son rituel s'il voulait s'endormir l'esprit tranquille. A savoir, se connecter sur facebook. Dans la barre de recherche, il tapa « Ginny Weasley » et éplucha le profil de sa bien-aimée, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il avait enregistré toutes ses photos, savait évidemment sa biographie sur le bout des doigts, était dans les groupe où elle se trouvait, suivait les pages qu'elle aimait. Rien de bien intéressant depuis la veille sauf une nouvelle publication datant d'il y a deux heures, avec plusieurs personnes identifiées sur le post : « Demain, à 15h30, rendez-vous avec Domhnall Gleeson ! » Harry nota l'information, il y serait.

Le lendemain, des papillons dans le ventre, une casquette sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil vissées sur ses yeux malgré le temps nuageux, il se rendit au rendez-vous. Au loin, il vit Ginny avec ses amies il connaissait déjà Hermione, Luna et Cho puis il vit arriver une autre fille qu'il n'avait vu. Il faudrait qu'il mène l'enquête pour découvrir d'où Ginny la connaissait et qui elle était. Il resta en retrait et suivit les filles au cinéma. Il préféra les laisser prendre de la distance entre elles et lui, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ginny prit une place pour le film Ex Machina – Harry s'y attendait –, un grand pop-corn sucré ainsi qu'un coca XXL. Harry grimaça devant tout ce sucre, mais prit néanmoins la même chose qu'elle. Heureusement, les séances à la salle de sport ainsi que les joggings quotidiens de Ginny permettaient d'entretenir son corps de rêve, Harry le faisait avec elle, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'il s'était mis au sport néanmoins il n'arrivait pas à prendre de la masse musculaire. Il s'installa près de Ginny et entama son pop-corn en même qu'elle.

« C'était dingue ce film, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Le début nous trompe trop ! » s'exclama Ginny en sortant, le film fini.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, du peu qu'il en avait vu, il en pensait la même chose. En vérité, il avait été trop occupé à dévorer sa bien-aimée du regard. Elle était si belle aujourd'hui... Incontestablement, elle était la reine de l'eyeliner bleu et sa jolie robe noire donnait envie à Harry de la demander en mariage, tant il la trouvait magnifique dedans.

Vint le moment de se quitter, Harry, le cœur déchiré, souhaita qu'elle l'embrasse à lui en premier plutôt que de faire la bise à ses amies. Sous le coup de l'émotion, pour mieux la voir, il enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Grossière erreur : Ginny tourna les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Paniqué, il remit son accessoire et se dirigea à pas pressés vers la bouche à de métro juste à côté, sans lui dire au revoir, s'attendant à tout moment qu'elle le hèle ou le rattrape. Il n'en fut rien. Soulagé, il regagna son domicile. Quand ses parents le virent, ils le questionnèrent sur son accoutrement – il était vrai que ses rendez-vous étaient un peu spéciaux.

Néanmoins, le lendemain, Harry se rendit avec une boule au ventre à la fac. Il était terrifié à propos de l'incident de la veille et redoutait une explication, ou que Ginny fasse un scandale devant tout le monde. Sa peur ne cessa de croître puis explosa quand, déjà installé dans la salle, il vit Ginny entrer, l'air s'ombre et lui jeter un regard inquisiteur. Merde. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, elle s'assit loin de lui et disposa ses affaires sur la table avec colère, Harry sursautait et se ratatinait sur lui-même à chaque bruit. Indéniablement, elle était furieuse. Il avait merdé.

Les vacances entre les deux semestres furent une torture pour Harry ; ne pas voir Ginny, partie en vacances à Toulouse, dans le sud de la France, était horrible. Cela devenait chaque jour plus dur. Enfin la délivrance arriva : les cours reprirent, il la verrait tous les jours à présent.

Par un coup de chance, son emploi du temps du premier semestre comportait une majorité de ses cours avec celle qu'il aimait, cependant il n'en avait que deux pour celui du deuxième semestre. Tant bien que mal, il se renseigna sur son emploi du temps et, au secrétariat, il demanda à changer intégralement pour faire correspondre ses horaires avec Ginny. Il réussit, et c'est euphorique qu'il attaqua sa deuxième semaine de cours.

Cependant, une massue de désespoir s'abattait sur lui chaque fois qu'elle lui lançait des regards noirs.

A la fin du premier mois de cours, Harry franchit une étape, il décida de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle. La nuit tombait tôt, elle marchait vite dans les rues désertes, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la suive. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de zigzag entre les rues, elle s'arrêta devant une résidence, composa le code d'entrée et l'abandonna dans la nuit pour s'engouffrer dans le hall, sans un regard vers lui.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il la raccompagna aussi chez elle. Et cette fois-ci, il s'était fait beau : il allait enfin lui parler et lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ses sentiments. Dans son sac à dos, des fleurs et une longue lettre de six pages recto verso où il s'expliquait, au cas où son discours ne serait pas assez explicite. Ginny devait savoir ! Elle était dans le flou et cette situation l'agaçait, d'où ses regards mauvais, Harry le savait.

Elle marchait très vite, comme la dernière fois, semait sur son sillage un parfum de vanille, dont Harry était fou. Arrivée devant sa résidence, il eut le courage de la héler...

… Puis une lumière se braqua sur son visage et l'aveugla.

« Harry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour harcèlement. »

Ce qui suivit fut un long cauchemar, un policier au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras l'interrogea, le bombarda de questions, le poussa dans ses retranchements et lui dit des choses horribles. Ils savaient que Harry suivait Ginny partout ; ils avaient des photos, des vidéos de lui l'épiant, ils avaient saisis son ordinateur et trouvé tous les poèmes que Harry lui destinait, avait trouvé des photos d'elle prises à son insu et celles récupérées sur ses réseaux sociaux. Sa famille le regardait comme un pestiféré, les policiers le traitaient avec mépris et riaient ouvertement de lui. C'était un cauchemar, ils se trompaient tous ! Non, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Ginny, non, il ne la suivait pas le soir pour la violer !

Le verdict tomba comme un couperet : elle porta plainte, demanda une ordonnance restrictive et qu'il change tous ses cours pour qu'aucun ne corresponde aux siens, à défaut de changer de cursus. Et ils le prévinrent : il recommençait une seule fois, il irait en prison.

Harry crut mourir de douleur mais se tint tranquille. Il y avait forcément une erreur ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Ginny, elle ne savait pas l'amour qu'il lui portait. Quand il le lui dirait, elle changerait forcement d'avis. Alors, une nouvelle fois, après plus de deux mois d'attente, Harry suivit Ginny jusqu'à chez elle. Cette dernière semblait plus tranquille, elle ne regardait plus autour d'elle comme elle le faisait avant, peut-être parce qu'elle était au téléphone. Harry lui parlerait dès que sa conversation serait finie et dès qu'elle serait devant chez elle, cependant, la jeune fille prit un chemin différent et marcha durant plus d'une heure, toujours au téléphone. Harry s'impatientait mais il ne tenta rien et surtout, il ne ferait surtout pas de mal à Ginny ! Il préférait se tuer que de lui arracher un cheveu !

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle s'arrêta finalement devant un entrepôt abandonné. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, ému, un coup à l'arrière de ses genoux le projeta au sol. En se retournant, il découvrit deux jeunes hommes, un roux et un brun aux grandes dents, qui le toisaient. Il voulut dire quelque chose, dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient il était terrifié à l'idée qu'ils soient des policiers en civils. Quand le premier coup parti, il se rendit à l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas des représentants de la loi et se méprenaient sur ses intentions. Il le laissèrent tranquille une fois qu'il les supplia et leur demanda pardon.

« Que ça te serve de leçon, » cracha le rouquin en le balançant un coup de pied dans les côtés en partant.

Mal en point, Harry dut appeler le SAMU pour qu'ils le récupèrent, et incapable d'expliquer la véritable raison de ses côtes et sa jambe cassée, il inventa une rixe entre deux groupes de dealers et dit qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva bien malgré lui assigné à résidence, obligé de suivre les cours à domicile, avec une haine brûlant à l'intérieur de son ventre pour Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Avoue, tu t'y attendais pas ! Et pour la petite anecdote, avant de jouer dans Ex Machina, Domhall Gleeson a joué Bill Weasley. Et t'inquiètes pas, c'est vraiment un drarry même si on dirait pas.

On se retrouve dans une éternité pour la suite, des bisous, Mello


	2. 1

Bonjour/ Bonsoir,

Les personnages de Harry Potter, les musiques, et autres références que je vais citer ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **1**

* * *

 _« Je détruirai l'objet de mon désir s'il ne m'aime pas en retour. Pour le posséder complètement, j'irais jusqu'à le tuer. Même si ça signifie perdre ce que j'aime le plus au monde. »_

Tiré du manga _In these words_.

* * *

 _ **Million Dollar Man, de Lana del Rey**_

Son réveil sonna à six heures piles. Dès les premières notes, Harry ouvrit les yeux... pour les refermer aussitôt. Aujourd'hui débutait son premier jour de vacances – forcées –, pourtant sa seule envie était de retourner en classe. Il ne lui restait qu'un mois de cours, et malgré ses efforts acharnés pour passer en année supérieure, pour rester avec Ginny, il savait d'avance qu'il avait tout raté. Il avait trop de lacunes, trop de retard dans son travail personnel, ne saisissait toujours pas certains bases de sa filière. Puis sa fac n'était pas adapté aux personnes à mobilité réduite, déambuler dans les couloirs avec son plâtre et sa minerve ressemblerait à un saut de haie en enfer avec les jambes amputées. Et peut-être que les gens _savaient_ à propos de lui, peut-être qu'ils répandaient tout un tas de rumeurs sur lui. « Sur son obsession pour Mademoiselle Weasley alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé », comme avait dit les policiers, des choses sales et inappropriées... Mais c'était faux ! il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Ginny. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la voir heureuse...

Harry pressa fort ses paupières l'une contre l'autre quand il sentit ses larmes affluer.

Non.

Il entendit du bruit en bas : un de ses parents se levait et se préparait. Depuis l'incident du commissariat, sa relation avec ses parents s'était détériorée, puis il avait fallu qu'il se fasse passer à tabac pour que sa mère daigne à nouveau s'intéresser à lui, son père le regardait toujours un peu de travers, mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais eu de bonnes relations.

Harry réussit finalement à se rendormir et se réveilla une seconde fois aux alentours de neuf heures. Ses deux parents étaient partis au travail, il se leva, attrapa une béquille et commença sa désescalade ; il descendit tant bien que mal au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit déjeuner et son gramme de doliprane, le médecin ne lui avait malheureusement rien donné de plus fort, considérant qu'il s'était déjà assez shooté à la morphine à l'hôpital. Puis, il n'était pas sensé faire d'efforts, comme descendre et remonter tous les jours l'escalier, donc il n'était pas sensé avoir mal. James Potter, son père, lui avait proposé d'aménager la chambre d'amis du bas afin que Harry puisse dormir, mais il avait refusé, il aimait bien dormir à l'étage pour avoir sa tranquillité.

En nage et essoufflé, il s'affala aussi précautionneusement qu'il put dans une chaise et s'appuya contre la table. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait l'utiliser comme avant, quand il serait guéri. Fracture du fémur, double fracture du tibia, une côte cassée et une vertèbre déplacée qui demandait le port d'une minerve. Ils l'avaient bien amoché.

Remis de ses émotions et pendant que la bouilloire chauffait, il en profita pour exécuter sa mini surveillance du quartier, rien de grave, ça consistait juste à observer par la fenêtre sa rue et ses alentours en attendant que son eau devienne chaude.

Ah, tiens. Un camion était garé devant la maison de ses voisins, Harry se tortilla, s'appuya sur le lave-vaisselle, tout en faisant attention à sa jambe, pour mieux voir. Pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'animation, il pouvait bien regarder ce qu'il se passait. Les seuls voisins qu'il connaissait se cantonnaient à un couple de lesbiennes, qui avaient trouvé que ce serait une merveilleuse idée de posséder trois chiens énormes, plutôt que d'avoir des enfants, d'un vieil homme qui ne se lavait pas souvent et semblait avoir mille ans, et d'une femme retraitée obnubilée par son chat. Ah, et aussi, son oncle et sa tante avec leur fils infect. Il les tuerait s'il pouvait.

C'était un camion de déménagement, il voyait des meubles empilés sur le trottoir et dans l'habitacle. En s'étirant encore plus vers la droite, il découvrit deux adultes, une femme aux cheveux bicolores et un homme aux cheveux longs et platines attachés en queue de cheval.

Son eau était chaude, il se servit du thé.

Et un adolescent, ou un jeune adulte, avec aussi des cheveux platines. Un couple avec leur enfant, donc.

Des employés déchargeaient le camion sous l'œil vigilant du père, droit comme un I, les mains dans le dos.

Pendant ce temps, il goba sa salade de fruits et ses tartines, préparée avec de la farine complète, à la confiture de figues bio et à l'huile de coco – ses parents étaient à fond dans une délire végétalien et sain – puis revint à son observatoire. Il n'y voyait pas bien, son dos lui faisait mal à force de se tordre... Peut-être que depuis la fenêtre de la salle de bain de l'étage, il y verrait mieux.

La maison où s'installait ses nouveaux voisins était en vente depuis un petit bout de temps, c'était une grande bâtisse, elle ressemblait presque à un château, ce qui détonnait dans le paysage plutôt discret du lotissement. Et son crépis sombre la démarquait encore plus.

De nouveau à l'étage, Harry cala sa tête entre ses deux bras pliés et observa le ballet des déménageurs. Même myope et sans ses lunettes, il savait que les meubles pesaient une tonne et coûtaient très cher. Le couple restait immobile, veillant au bon déroulement des opérations ; le fils, lassé, s'appuya contre une voiture garée là et alluma une cigarette. Même à trente mètres, il sentait l'argent et le dédain, tout comme ses parents. Pourtant Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, une beauté froide et arrogante, mais beau quand même.

La drôle de danse se poursuivit jusqu'à midi, l'intérieur de camion vidé, une autre équipe arriva et resta dans la maison durant deux heures. Ok, deux équipes de déménageurs, une pour décharger, l'autre pour aménager. Qui faisait ça à par les gens riches ? Les gens normaux appelaient leurs amis ou se débrouillaient tout seul. Ses nouveaux voisins puaient l'argent et la suffisance.

 _ **Music to watch boys to, de LdR**_

Le lendemain, son réveil sonna aussi à six heures, Harry avait oublié de le désactiver. Cette fois-ci, il ne se rendormit pas, et se traîna jusqu'à son balcon puis alluma une cigarette. Le soleil se levait timidement, les maisons alentours et l'exploitation agricole en face de chez lui baignaient dans une lueur pâle. La fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur deux pièces à vivre de ses nouveaux voisins, mais il ne savait pas encore lesquelles, en raison des volets fermés. Dans la piscine laissée à l'abandon, des algues pullulaient et l'eau verte attirait tous les insectes. Aussi mal entretenu que la piscine, le jardin avait besoin d'un bon débroussaillage. Harry se demandait ce que ses nouveaux voisins allaient en faire. Avec leurs dégaines, il avait l'impression de vivre à côté de châtelains.

Il somnolait quand les volets en face des siens, ceux du deuxième étage, s'ouvrirent, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Il recula aussi doucement qu'il put pour qu'on ne le voit pas, se dissimula derrière les rideaux et machinalement, attrapa ses jumelles qu'il avait laissé sur sa commode. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et révéla Châtelain fils, torse nu... et même quasiment nu, découvrit Harry quand son regard s'attarda plus bas. Il détourna pudiquement les yeux, il n'avait jamais vu un autre corps que le sien. Les relations amoureuses et sexuelles ne l'intéressaient pas, il se sentait très bien avec son amour à sens unique pour Ginny.

Bien qu'elle l'ait repoussé...

Il ne comprenait pas tout cette magie autour de l'amour, de plaire à quelqu'un, de le séduire puis de faire du sexe avec ou le concept de plans culs. Tout ceci lui échappait, l'amour dans un couple et le sexe étaient deux notions parfaitement inconnues, et dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir tous les enjeux.

Penché, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platines passa un long moment, les yeux fermés, à sa fenêtre. Son torse pâle était constellé de grains de beauté, ses tétons paraissaient tout aussi décoloré que ses lèvres et des veines bleues couraient sous sa peau. En s'attardant sur les muscles fins, Harry songea aux siens et à sa pauvre musculature qu'il perdrait au vu de son inactivité imposée.

Ensuite, Châtelain fils se dirigea vers ce qu'il semblait être une commode – Harry se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du corps du jeune homme, quel joli dos, quelles longes jambes fuselées ! –, enfila des habits et disparut du champ de vision de Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le gravier crisser et, en tendant le cou, aperçut le blond sortir de chez lui et entamer un footing matinal.

Harry regagna son lit, s'enroula dans un plaid et piocha un livre au hasard parmi la dizaine que contenait le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de lire depuis des mois, trop occupé par Ginny. Ses côtes lui firent mal à cette pensée. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais... Le thérapeute, que ses parents l'avaient forcé à consulter, lui avait dit qu'il avait un problème, qu'il était obsédé, qu'il harcelait une fille à qui il n'avait jamais parlé, que la suivre et épier ses moindre faits et gestes n'était pas un comportement sain. Le ventre de Harry se serra. Lui, il aimait juste Ginny, mais elle avait envoyé des gens le tabasser et personne ne le comprenait... Il devait l'oublier, penser à autre chose, passer à autre chose.

Chassant ces pensées de sa tête, il se concentra plutôt son livre. Même sans tendre l'oreille, il entendit ses parents se lever, déjeuner, se préparer. Heureusement qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux, Harry n'aurait pas supporté de les voir toute la journée. Les moments familiaux, qu'il n'appréciait que très peu, se seraient transformés en un calvaire. Avec sa jambe inutilisable, il était coincé chez lui et il n'avait aucun ami sur qui compter pour l'amener quelque part, en fait il n'avait pas d'amis.

Neuf heures. Sa mère partit la dernière et ferma la porte derrière elle. Durant sa descente longue et douloureuse, Harry rêva de morphine afin de faire taire son corps hurlant de souffrance. Il commençait à déjeuner quand un camion se gara devant la maison de ses voisins fraîchement débarqués.

Encore ? Cela lui faisait penser à une série qu'il avait regardé dernièrement, un truc où des colombiens exportaient de la drogue par tous les moyens possibles, dont par camions. Ses voisins étaient-ils des narcotrafiquants ? Le logo montrant une piscine sur les portes arrières du camion le détrompa. Il était curieux de découvrir le résultat final, vu son mauvais état.

Après le déjeuner, il alla passer du temps avec Netflix, son nouvel meilleur ami. Puis vit un autre camion arriver et se fia à l'inscription « Mandragora et herbes » pour deviner que le jardin allait se taper un relooking. Curieux, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain du haut vitrée et observa la magie des jardiniers opérer sous le regard inquisiteur du Châtelain père.

Ce dernier semblait sorti d'un autre siècle, avec ses cheveux noués en catogan, sa chemise blanche bien taillée, pleine de froufrous. Harry se dit que ce n'était pas les successeurs de Pablo Escobar, alias le cartel de Privet Drive, qui habitaient près de chez lui mais des cousins de la famille Cullen.

Quand James Potter rentra, il trouva Harry en compagnie de Netflix, une odeur de cookies flottant dans la maison.

« T'as vu les nouveaux voisins ? » demanda Harry, tentant d'instaurer le dialogue.

Son père hocha la tête puis disparut dans son bureau. Leur relation père-fils était un échec. Il eut plus de chance avec sa mère, elle le complimenta même sur ses cookies.

« On va organiser un repas de quartier prochainement avec tout le lotissement pour que les Malfoy puisse bien s'intégrer. »

Malfoy, intéressant.

« Ils ont un fils, continua Lily Potter, il a le même âge que toi, il me semble. Peut-être que vous pourriez être amis, » finit-elle d'une voix timide, presque suppliante.

L'inexistante vie sociale de son fils, son désintérêt pour les relations amoureuses et sexuelles et, plus récemment, l'histoire avec cette pauvre petite Ginny Weasley l'inquiétait grandement.

« Oui, maman, on peut carrément, » dit Harry, se forçant à sourire.

 **Creep, de Radiohead**

Harry n'entendit pas son réveil, il n'émergea que vers quinze heures. Sa jambe le faisait horriblement souffrir, lui donnant envie de hurler de rage et d'arracher ce plâtre qui l'emprisonnait. Sa routine différa un peu des matins précédent : il s'échoua dans le canapé, en quête de la présence réconfortante de Netflix, après avoir pris un petit déjeuner composé exclusivement d'anti-douleurs. Plus qu'un mois et deux semaines avant qu'on ne lui enlève son plâtre. Il craignait l'état de sa jambe, jamais elle ne guérirait correctement avec tout l'effort qu'il s'imposait. Il aurait fallu qu'il se ménage mais l'inactivité le rendait fou, il fallait qu'il bouge et qu'il furette. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci là que Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir d'amis, qui l'extirperaient de son quotidien morne, l'emmènerait voir du monde, avec qui il pourrait parler.

Cinq épisodes de Scream Queens plus tard, sa jambe lui faisait mal d'une douleur acceptable, ainsi il boita jusqu'à la terrasse pour y prendre l'air et fumer.

Il entendait du bruit et des voix, provenant de la maison voisine. Travaux pour la piscine ? Pour le jardin ? De l'intérieur de la maison ? Plissant les paupières, il essaya de voir quelque chose à travers la haie, mais Harry Potter ne voyait pas encore à travers la matière.

A dix huit heures, Harry remonta dans sa chambre, s'attela à sa deuxième activité favorite : espionner ses nouveaux voisins. Avec un coussin dans le dos, il régla ses jumelles et balaya le jardin des yeux. Travaux pour la piscine. Vidée et nettoyée, ils s'attelaient maintenant à la remplir avec de l'eau propre.

Il fut déçu quand il découvrit les volets fermés de Châtelain fils.

Le jour suivant ressembla à la veille, il fit une nuit blanche, et, étonnement, malgré sa fatigue, il fit une insomnie la nuit suivante.

Il entendait tous les bruits de la maison, les craquements du bois, la chasse d'eau des toilettes qui gouttait, le vrombissement léger du frigo, le tic-tac de l'horloge au rez-de-chaussée, les voitures qui passaient dans la rue, les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, le sang qui circulait dans ses veines... Excédé, Harry se redressa sur son lit, enfila un pull à même sa peau puis prit son tabac quand il se leva. Il se glissa entre ses volets sur son balcon, frissonna sous le changement de température avant de s'asseoir par terre.

Ginny était partout dans son esprit. Il se demandait si les choses se seraient passées autrement s'il n'était pas ''comme il était''... Que serait-il arrivé s'il était venu lui parler le jour de la rentrée ? S'ils étaient devenus amis ? S'il ne l'avait pas « harcelé », comme disait son thérapeute ? S'il était intéressé par le sexe et les relations amoureuses, est-ce qu'il aurait pu la séduire ? Se sentirait un peu plus « normal » face aux autres personnes qu'il côtoyait ? Avoir un vrai crush, ressentir du désir et jouer le jeu de la séduction avec quelqu'un, lui donnerait-il l'impression d'être Monsieur tout le monde ?

Il soupira en même temps qu'il recracha sa fumée. Existait-il un traitement pour le faire rentrer dans le moule, le rendre correct, le transformer d'individu marginal à normal ?

Il sentait le désespoir dans les longs regards de sa mère, il devinait le mépris dans les silences de son père. N'avoir jamais eu de petit.e ami.e ou de relation sexuelle faisait de lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à un monstre. C'était surtout son absence de désir qui était le point culminant de sa monstruosité, il se sentait comme une bête de foire, un paria, seul sur la terre et condamné à ne jamais trouver quelqu'un qui lui corresponde.

Sûrement avec un début de cancer tant il avait fumé, il put enfin trouver le sommeil.

Le samedi, les yeux cernés et déphasé, Harry regretta que ses parents soient à la maison. Il aurait bien aimé passé la journée allongé dans son lit avec Netflix. Alors qu'il pensait sombrer dans la folie tant le manque de sommeil et la présence omniprésente de Ginny dans son esprit devenait dur à supporter, sa mère lui annonça que le repas des voisins se tenait aujourd'hui et que les Malfoy était fortement conviés. Harry s'illumina de l'intérieur, la fatigue se dissipa. Enfin ! Une distraction !

Le repas de quartier, qui était plutôt un apéritif dînatoire, avait normalement lieu dans la rue la plus importante du lotissement , cependant les Malfoy avaient gracieusement proposé que l'événement se déroule chez eux. Harry était au summum de l'excitation, il allait enfin voir l'intérieur de la maison qu'il observait depuis une semaine. Dommage qu'il soit presque invalide, sinon il aurait trouvé un moyen de s'éclipser et de visiter la maison seul. Merde. Il trouverait bien un moyen.

Le repas ne commençant qu'à 18h30, Harry cuisina pour passer le temps. Un cake aux olives, un énorme crumble salé et une salade de quinoa composé plus tard, il se sentait moins agité, même si son père avait lâché un soupir plein de mépris en le voyant dans la cuisine. L'image de Malfoy Junior accoudé sa fenêtre ne cessait de revenir dans sa tête, remplaçant petit à petit celle de Ginny. L'avait-il vu ? Cela expliquerait ses volets fermés... Mais la température avait explosé ces derniers jours, il était normal qu'il veuille rester au frais. Serait-il aussi beau de près ? C'était l'une des plus belles personnes que Harry avait rencontré dans sa vie, son physique irréprochable le faisait ressembler à une statue de marbre, le David de Michel-Ange des temps modernes.

A 18h, Harry se doucha, se brossa les dents, se rasa, disciplina ses cheveux et mit de vrais habits, et non son pyjama, pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

Lily Potter eut un sourire rayonnant en le découvrant et lui dit qu'il était magnifique. L'intéressé leva les yeux vers son père, en quête d'un compliment, mais celui-ci ne lui accorda ni un sourire ni un regard. Sa mère essaya de lui donner de la reconnaissance et de l'amour pour deux, elle s'approcha de lui, lissa le col de son tee-shirt puis décoiffa quelques cheveux.

« Tu es très beau, mon chéri, » lui chuchota t-elle dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Le cœur de Harry se réchauffa quelques peu.

S'il aurait pu marcher, il aurait fait les cents pas dans son salon jusqu'à 18h30 ; à la place, il s'isola sur la terrasse, alluma une cigarette et tapa « Malfoy » dans la barre de recherche de Facebook. Aucun résultat. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il connaisse le prénom. Dommage.

A 18h50 (sa mère ne voulait pas venir à la demi pile), Harry se tenait devant la porte, le cœur battant. Rencontrer les Malfoy, dont le fils, le mettait dans tout ses états sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

* * *

J'espère que t'as aimé, laisse une review c'est sympa (d'ailleurs j'ai vu plein de gens qui "favorise" Killing Stalking 1 mais écrire une review ça leur troue le cul), à la prochaine, moi je reviens devant Narcos, pleurer que mon Murphy chéri soit plus là. Des bisous, Mello

(PS : tu m'excuseras si tu vois des erreurs dans l'histoire du plâtre, mais j'en ai jamais eu)


	3. 2

Bonjour/ Bonsoir,

Les personnages de Harry Potter, les musiques, et autres références que je vais citer ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

2

* * *

 **In the house in the heartbeat, par John Murphy**

Une grande femme leur ouvrit. La mère, reconnu Harry. Elle ressemblait à une aristocrate, dans le style Downton Abbey ; ses cheveux bicolores cascadaient sur ses épaules et son peignoir d'intérieur noir et pelucheux lui donnait des airs de diva. Son visage se crispa quand elle essaya de sourire, ensuite elle s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

« Vous êtes les premiers arrivés, » dit-elle enfin dans leur dos en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Intimidés, les parents de Harry s'avancèrent dans le hall, le fils boitait derrière eux. Il avait senti le regard plein de pitié de Madame la Châtelaine, il eut soudain honte de son apparence, de sa béquille, de sa jambe morte. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Châtelain père les attendait, près d'une grande table remplie de mets divers. Appuyé sur un canne, ornée d'une tête de serpent – Harry sentit sa mère tressaillit à côté de lui, elle avait la phobie des serpents et sentit son malaise s'accroître quand elle découvrit tout un vivarium dans le salon –, le mari les attendait et posa sur les Potter un regard froid et scrutateur, tout comme ses serpents de compagnie qui se tordaient vers les nouveaux arrivants ; il les sonda de haut en bas avant d'esquisser un rictus.

« Lucius Malfoy, se présenta t-il, et voici ma femme Narcissa Malfoy. »

Charmants. Humains autant qu'animaux.

Harry leva le nez en l'air, regarda tout autour de lui de la manière la plus discrète qu'il put et se dit qu'il avait vraiment atterri chez les Cullen. Où était le vampire beau gosse censé lui promettre un amour éternel, avec une moue boudeuse et un air torturé (et accessoirement, guérir sa jambe malade avec son sang miraculeux) ?

« James Potter, » fit son père d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, essayant de paraître plus viril. Ridicule.

Enfin, Harry fichait bien d'Edward Cullen, lui, il voulait voir Malfoy fils.

« Lily. »

Silence. Sortant de ses pensées, il retourna sur terre.

« H-Harry Potter. Bonjour.»

Où était-il, bon sang ? Il n'avait pas l'effort de cuisiner, de venir et de sociabiliser pour rien, quand même ! Le Dieu des béquilleux binoclards entendit ses pensées : de l'étage, au commencement des escaliers, apparut Malfoy fils. Quand il l'aperçut, la jambe valide de Harry tremblota un instant et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il ne put détacher ses yeux du jeune homme, son charisme aimantait son regard, sa présence était magnétique. Même les Potter furent subjugués par le jeune homme blond, il leur accorda un sourire condescendant en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Bonjour, Draco Malfoy. Pas la peine de vous présenter, j'ai entendu. »

Draco Malfoy était indéniablement plus extraordinaire qu'Edward Cullen. L'arrivée des Dursley coupa court au moment d'ébahissement général. Dudley émit un sifflement sonore en découvrant l'intérieur de la maison, puis devint blanc comme un linge en découvrant les charmantes bêtes, qui occupaient tout de même tout un pan de mur à cause de leur habitat en verre. Pâle en temps normal, le visage de Pétunia perdit aussi de sa couleur, Harry se dit que morte, elle aurait sûrement le même visage, tandis que Vernon vira au rouge rubis.

« La famille de la femme, présenta James Potter, souhaitant prendre la situation en main et marquer une fois de plus sa virilité.

\- Je vois que mes reptiles vous font un certain effet, » minauda Lucius Malfoy, caressant du bout des doigts sa cane dans un geste presque sensuel.

Harry se sentait oppressé entre son père qui se sentait pousser une paire de couilles supplémentaires, sa mère à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse, Dudley qui pétait les plombs intérieurement, le vide intersidéral dans l'esprit de Vernon et les cris intérieurs, qu'ils imaginait stridents, de sa tante. Les serpents devaient vraiment leur faire un sacré effet : ils n'avaient même pas émis un commentaire désobligeant à propos de Harry.

« Vos toilettes ? » demanda t-il à la famille Malfoy, faisant fi des règles de politesse.

Il voulait juste quitter cette ambiance oppressante et glauque et ne plus avoir le désagréable sentiment que les serpents n'avaient de yeux que pou lui.

Sans un mot, Narcissa lui indiqua les escaliers. Harry claudiqua tant bien que mal au sommet et disparut dans le couloir, il s'adossa quelques secondes au mur, afin de reprendre son souffle et repérer les lieux. Il se sentait mieux ici. Il ouvrit une première porte à droite, une chambre d'amis. Deuxième porte à la gauche cette fois-ci, un débarras. Troisième porte, à nouveau à droite, une salle de bain, équipée d'une baignoire et d'une cabine de douche. Eh ben. Quatrième porte, du côté opposé, une chambre. Celle de Draco, devina Harry en avisant la décoration. Bien que celle-ci soit assez dépouillée, il sut instinctivement qu'elle appartenait à une jeune homme. Ensuite, il sentit une odeur, du déodorant masculin. Voilà ce qui l'avait mis sur la piste.

Cédant à sa curiosité, il poussa un peu plus la porte. Un lit près de la fenêtre, une commode en face, le bureau placé à la droite du lit et un placard derrière la porte. Aucun bibelot ne traînait, aucun poster ne venait orner les murs blancs, pas un seul vêtement au sol ou sur la chaise de bureau, le lit était fait au carré et le bureau impeccable. Harry pensa à sa propre chambre dans un état lamentable en grimaçant.

Il remarqua alors une boîte en fer sur la chaise étagère du bureau. L'ambiance étant plus que sobre, on ne voyait que cela. Harry tendis l'oreille pour écouter les conversations venues d'en bas. D'autres voisins étaient arrivés, peut-être qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas que son absence se prolongeait plus que nécessaire. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il marcha jusqu'à la mystérieuse boîte, s'en saisit, voulut l'ouvrir puis découvrit le cadenas. Merde. D'abord frustré, il se demanda ensuite pourquoi Draco Malfoy gardait cette boite en évidence dans sa chambre mais en interdisait l'accès. Harry pensa à de l'argent en premier, puis se dit qu'il était totalement bête de garder de l'argent de cette manière au XXIe siècle. De la drogue ? Malfoy ne semblait pas de ce genre là. Des souvenirs ? De la bouffe ? Des lames de rasoirs ? Son chargeur de téléphone ? Un gode minuscule ? Il secoua tout doucement la boîte contre son oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit, ou alors ce qu'elle contenait était très léger. Perplexe, il remit l'objet à la sa place, vérifia si son passage n'était pas visible, referma la porte le plus doucement qu'il put et fit mine d'aller au toilettes, au moins pour tirer la chasse. Quand il sortit, Draco se tenait devant lui. Harry eut la peur de sa vie.

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps, je suis venu vérifier. »

Harry essaya de ne pas paraître paniqué, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ça va. Je... je mets un peu de temps à cause de ma jambe mais ça. »

Draco le regarda sans rien dire, puis lui tourna le dos et prit la direction des escaliers, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre, fermée. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement avant qu'il ne s'engage à sa suite.

A peine de retour dans le hall, il se sentit à nouveau oppressé. De plus, cette boite et son contenu l'intriguait. Le voisinage interrogeait les Malfoy sur leurs vies avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Privet Drive, Harry entendit qu'ils étaient d'origines russes, qu'ils étaient souvent en déplacement et qu'ils s'étaient installés ici pour échapper à l'agitation de New York. Tellement cliché.

Fuyant les humains, Harry se rapprocha du vivarium. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les serpents mais ils avaient quelque chose de fascinant. Il en observa un vert très clair s'enrouler autour d'une branche et tendre sa tête pointue vers lui. La chair de poule hérissa ses bras, son ventre protesta, pourtant il refusait de quitter des yeux l'animal. Un autre, noir tacheté de blanc, s'entoura lentement sur lui-même et darda ses yeux dorés sur Harry. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme recula quand le troisième et dernier reptile se mit aussi à l'observer.

« Je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien, » fit Draco dans son dos.

Pouvait-il cesser d'apparaître à tout moment ?

« Ils ont des noms ?

\- Crabe, Goyle et ma petite chérie, Pansy, énuméra le jeune Malfoy en désignant le serpent vert.

\- Sympa. »

Harry faisait mine d'être absorbé par les reptiles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Draco, il aurait voulu l'observer mais ce n'était pas très discret. Comme s'il entendait son souhait, le garçon s'appuya dos au vivarium, devant Harry, lui masquant la vue du vivarium.

« Mes parents adorent être au centre de l'attention. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont organisé ce stupide repas chez nous, juste pour être au milieu des conversations et montrer notre belle et magnifique maison, confia le blond sur le ton de la confidence. Tu t'es fait quoi à la jambe ?

\- M-mauvaise chute. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il portait les cheveux beaucoup plus court que son père, mais comme lui, ils étaient ramenés en arrière, soulignant son visage ovale. Ses yeux clairs semblaient lire à travers Harry et sa bouche fine esquissa un sourire.

« Pas de chance, finit-il par rajouter après un silence. Tu fais quoi du coup ? Des études, tu travailles ?

\- Je euh, j'étais à la fac, en deuxième année, mais j'ai dû arrêter les cours et avec ma jambe, je peux rien faire en ce moment. Et toi ?

\- École de commerce. Mes parents auraient préféré l'école d'ingénieur mais grâce à mes stages, je voyage pas mal dans le monde et pour rien au monde, j'abandonnerai ça.

\- Je peux comprendre. »

Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais voyagé.

\- Tu fumes ? demanda soudainement Draco.

\- Oui.

\- Viens, on va dehors. »

Harry ne croyait pas à sa chance, il pouvait approcher et examiner Draco Malfoy sans avoir à se cacher. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci lui parlait pour passer le temps ou parce qu'il l'appréciait réellement mais cela lui importait peu.

Il le suivit, ils traversèrent le hall et passèrent dans la cuisine pour accéder à la terrasse. Le soleil éblouit Harry, Draco chaussa des lunettes de soleil sorties de nulle part. Le jardin et la piscine avaient retrouvé leur gloire d'antan. La nicotine calma un peu Harry bien que sa jambe valide tremblota toujours, d'excitation ou d'affolement, il ne savait pas trop.

« Tu vois souvent tes amis, vu que t'as beaucoup de temps libre ? »

Que dire ? Qu'il n'avait aucun amis, personne sur qui compter, à par ses parents ? Que le jour où il mourrait, il n'y aurait que deux personne pour pleurer sur sa tombe ? Qu'il se sentait affreusement seul et abandonné ? Qu'il ne comprenait pas comment deux étrangers pouvaient passer du stade de connaissances à amis ?

« J'en ai pas beaucoup. Un seul à vrai dire. »

Lui-même.

« Deux avec moi, » dit Draco avec un sourire.

Son ton égal et son sourire poli ne dérangea pas Harry, au contraire il était heureux !

« Tu me feras découvrir la région, je connais pas du tout le coin.

\- Ça marche. »

Harry rayonnait de joie. Il avait un ami.

La journée terminée, une fois chez lui, Harry se sentit affreusement isolé. Il s'enroula un plaid et se rendit à son balcon, il alluma une cigarette se perdit dans la contemplation de la lune. La fenêtre de Draco était close, ses rideaux tirés. Il aurait voulu au moins l'apercevoir... Sa solitude l'écrasait. À la fac, cette impression d'être seul en permanence disparaissait une fois sur le campus. Dans le métro, dans le bus, en cours, à la cafétéria, au coin fumeur puis à la fin de la journée, chez lui, il était entouré. Au moins physiquement.

Puis il pensa à Ginny. Sa douce Ginny...

Son absence crevait son cœur ; lorsqu'il pensait à elle, un gouffre se créait dans sa poitrine. La perspective de ne plus jamais la revoir lui donnait des envies de suicides. Certaines nuits, l'oreiller pressé contre son visage, qui absorbait ses larmes de désespoir, il hurlait longuement et suppliait, Dieu, le diable, une quelconque entité, il marchandait son âme pour la revoir et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Ginny lui manquait tellement. S'il s'écoutait, il passerait ses journées, vautré dans son lit, à hurler et pleurer son absence. Il donnerait tout pour la revoir, il arracherait son cœur, ce cœur qui le faisait tant souffrir, pour la revoir. Pourquoi l'avait-elle dénoncé ? Il l'aimait d'un amour pur et passionnel, presque fou. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, il la vénérait, elle était son idole, sa muse, l'air qu'il respirait, la terre qu'il foulait, celle qui la réchauffait quand il grelottait.

Et il l'avait perdue.

Il était si seul.

* * *

Laisse une review sinon je te mets dans le vivairum. A la prochaine !


	4. 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je m'inspire du manga/drama "Life" ici. Et rien ne m'appartient comme d'hab. TW : t'es clairement pas prêt.e

(Un jour, j'aurais la même mise en forme partout, j'y crois) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3**

* * *

 **Jekyll and Hyde** par **Five finger death punch**

* * *

Si Harry avait pu tourner en rond, il l'aurait fait. L'ennui le rongeait. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Draco, il ne tendait que vers un objectif : le revoir. Les amis étaient-ils censé se voir tous les jours ? Devait-il aller sonner chez lui ou attendre un signe de vie de sa part ?

Ses nouvelles recherches sur facebook n'avaient rien donné, impossible de le trouver avec toutes les combinaisons possibles. C'était frustrant.

Il n'avait aucun moyen officieux d'en apprendre plus sur son nouveau voisin : avec sa jambe, il ne pouvait pas le filer sa non-existence numérique empêchait Harry de passer ses réseaux sociaux au peigne fin afin d'y trouver... afin de trouver quoi ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait, et même s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il aimait juste être un spectateur silencieux et invisible, il aimait le fait d'observer et de vivre par procuration la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, que celui-ci soit l'objet de ses attentions sans qu'il ne remarque la présence du jeune homme.

Peut-être qu'il avait un problème après tout... Ce désir d'intrusion dans la vie de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce n'était pas très sain... Bien qu'il aimât Ginny, cela ne justifiait en rien le fait qu'il l'ait suivie et qu'il ait voulu pirater son ordinateur. La vérité apparaissait petit à petit sous ses yeux... Peut-être qu'il était un stalkeur. D'accord, très bien. Mais il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il aimait Ginny, il avait voulu se rapprocher d'elle et, certes il n'avait pas eu la bonne manière, mais il n'était pas méchant, il n'était pas mauvais.

Harry s'occupa l'esprit tant bien que mal, essayant d'éloigner de lui toutes ses pensées concernant Draco Malfoy et un moyen légal ou pas (en passant par payer un détective pour enquêter jusqu'à entrer par effraction chez lui) d'en appendre plus sur lui.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent avant que Draco ne vienne sonner chez Harry. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir, débraillé et pas lavé depuis la veille. Il eut tellement honte de lui-même qu'il en eut mal au ventre.

« Salut Harry. J'ai fais des cookies alors je pensais qu'on aurait pu les manger ensemble.

\- Euh... ouais. Ouais. Bien sûr. Euh, rentre. »

Les amis faisaient ce genre de chose ? Harry lutta pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la gêne lorsque Draco pénétra dans sa modeste demeure. Il se demanda ce que le blond pensait en voyant le bazar, le tapis de l'entrée sale, la table à repasser que son père avait laissé en plan et le reste de repas que Harry n'avait pas débarrassé.

« Tu veux à boire ?

\- De l'eau, merci. »

Harry boita jusqu'à la cuisine, il amena un verre d'eau au jeune homme avant de s'éclipser à la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il trouva Draco assis à la terrasse, en train de prendre le soleil. Harry s'assit du bout des fesses et, afin de s'occuper les mains, se roula une cigarette. Tandis que le silence s'étirait, il se demanda quoi dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que devait être un dialogue entre deux amis. Et puis, il se sentait tellement inférieur à Draco... Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il dirait serait ridicule.

« Vous êtes bien installés alors ? finit-il par demander alors que son malaise atteignait son paroxysme.

\- Ouais. J'ai visité les environs vite fait, c'est sympa.

\- Oh, cool.

\- Mange, fit Draco en désignant l'assiette sur la table de jardin. Je les ai fait exprès pour toi. »

La conversation se débloqua lorsque Harry piocha dans l'assiette. Il était à la fois touché et gêné que Draco ait cuisiné pour lui. L'ancien new-yorkais se lança dans un monologue, retraçant son enfance, son adolescence, les prémisses de sa vie d'adulte. Sa tirade ressemblait presque à un discours appris par cœur. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça mais soit, il écoutait, il prenait mentalement des notes.

Au bout d'une demie heure, à court de salive, Draco finit d'une traite le verre d'eau et alluma une cigarette. Par mimétisme, Harry fit de même.

« Je suis content que tu les aimes, vu que je les ai fait exprès pour toi. »

Il en attrapa un et lâcha « excellent » en croquant dedans.

Harry sourit même s'il avait la nausée d'avoir trop mangé. Il avait voulu faire plaisir à son ami. Soudain, à la moitié de sa cigarette, une vive douleur perça le bas de son ventre, il suffoqua. De souffrance, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » demanda Draco au dessus de lui.

Il était au supplice, il en avait même du mal à respirer. D'un coup, il pensa aux cookies.

« Tu les as fait avec quoi, tes cookies ?

\- Ben, normal. Farine, lait, œuf, beurre, cannelle, un peu de... »

Tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à vomir s'il essayait. La douleur était insupportable, elle explosait dans son ventre, remontait le long de son dos, comprimait sa cage thoracique. Ses muscles crispés n'arrangeaient rien.

« J'suis intolérant au lactose. J'ai...

\- Oh c'est vrai que ta mère l'avait dit samedi, » se souvint Draco en tapotant son menton de son index.

Harry s'assit par terre, dos contre sa baie vitrée. Il fallait qu'il respire, qu'il pense à autre chose. À force de se crisper, sa jambe dans le plâtre commença à lui faire mal. C'était un cauchemar.

Draco s'agenouilla en face de lui, planta son regard dans celui de Harry. Il eut la désagréable impression qu'il le sondait de l'intérieur.

« Je peux t'aider ?

\- Non. Faut que j'attende que ça passe, que je digère.

\- Je vois. »

Harry suait, il respirait fort, il avait si mal.

« R-rentre chez toi, je serais pas de bonne compagnie. On peut se voir demain si tu veux. Sans cookies haha... »

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

« Très bien. A demain. »

Sans une parole de plus, Draco se leva, emporta avec lui son assiette et disparut du champ de vision de Harry. En entendant la porte claquer, il sut qu'il était parti. Tant bien que mal, en grimaçant, Harry se traîna jusqu'aux toilettes. Il fallait qu'il vomisse, la douleur était atroce.

Les merveilleux cookies de Malfoy au fond des toilettes et un goût amer dans la bouche, Harry commença à se sentir mieux.

Le lendemain, il passa une heure à se demander si c'était à lui de se rendre chez Draco ou le contraire, finalement c'est sa mère qui lui délivra la réponse : c'était à lui.

La chaleur le faisait suffoquer, le temps de faire la distance séparant leurs deux maisons, Harry était en nage. Quand il frappa, il s'attendit à voir Madame Malfoy et se composait déjà un visage avenant, mais c'est Draco qui lui ouvrit.

« Mes parents sont pas là, expliqua t-il à Harry quand ce dernier lui posa la question. Désolé pour hier, les cookies, continua t-il, dos à Harry, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

\- C-c'est pas grave. »

Un air frais régnait dans la maison des Malfoy, Harry avait l'impression de revivre. La thermomètre avait explosé d'un coup et malheureusement, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'acclimater et à supporter la chaleur.

« Oh ! Mais, j'y pense, on pourrait se baigner ! La piscine est finie et je crois que l'eau a bien chauffé. Ça te dit ? »

Harry désigna sa jambe dans le plâtre avec une grimace. Draco lui proposa l'idée de l'enrouler dans du film plastique, Harry finit par céder devant l'insistance de son ami. Draco se changea en premier. Quand il redescendit, il indiqua les escaliers du menton.

« Tu peux te changer dans ma chambre, je t'ai laissé un maillot sur le lit et je m'occupe de ta jambe, rejoins moi à la piscine, ok ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Monter et descendre les escaliers se trouvait être moins difficile maintenant qu'il avait compris la technique, puis sa jambe guérissait, il avait beaucoup moins mal à présent. Quand il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, son regard fut instantanément attiré par la boite en fer sur le bureau. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'en saisit et découvrit que le cadenas ne s'y trouvait plus. Trop beau pour être vrai ! pensa Harry. Cependant quoi que cette boite contienne et malgré son désir de préserver son contenu, Draco Malfoy n'était pas Dieu, Draco Malfoy pouvait oublier certaines choses, dont fermer sa boîte.

Le cœur battant, Harry souleva le couvercle. Un carnet. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cet assemblage de feuilles un carnet. Piqué par la curiosité, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la première page... et se s'interrogea sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Il feuilleta le reste du carnet, les pages suivaient le même schéma que la première... Un nom, deux photos, une date. Il essayait d'en désir le sens, de comprendre pourquoi...

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Draco, juste derrière la porte.

Le dénommé sursauta si fort qu'il faillit lâcher le carnet. Il remit précipitamment les feuillets dans la boîte, la referma et la reposa là où elle se tenait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Ça va ! Je galère un peu avec mon plâtre. »

Sa voix tremblait.

Il se changea tant bien que mal. Comment pourrait-il parler à Draco avec ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui ? Sur ses fétichismes... étranges.

Au bord de la piscine, Draco lui servit de la limonade et lui tendit le verre.

« Pas de lactose dedans cette fois-ci. »

Sans doute qu'il plaisantait mais son visage n'exprimait rien. Savait-il que Harry avait regardé le contenu de sa boîte ? Pourtant l'après-midi se déroula sans encombres, Harry réussit à bronzer et à sa baigner alors que Draco le regardait à l'abri sous son parasol. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup au début, le silence dérangeait Harry, puis il avait compris que son ami n'aimait pas trop parler et cela lui allait très bien : il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire.

De retour chez lui, il se précipita vers son ordinateur. Il était pris d'un horrible doute et se devait de vérifier. Il tapa « Cho Chang » dans le moteur de recherche. Le résultat similaire des intitulés de page lui donna la nausée.

Une coïncidence ! C'était peut-être une coïncidence !

« Padma Patil. ». Même résultat.

Ses doigts tremblaient quand il tapa « Fleur Delacour ». Même résultat.

Il se précipita au toilettes et rendit le contenu de son estomac.

Elles étaient toutes disparues, elles venaient toutes de pays différents et les corps n'avaient jamais été retrouvé.

Harry essaya d'inspirer à fond et de se calmer.

Des filles. Sur chaque pages sur carnet, il y avait une photo de filles différentes. Une photo où elles souriaient, la photo suivante était... Peut-être était-ce un sorte de jeu ? Elles étaient nues, attachées à une chaise, et elles souriaient. Si elles souriaient, c'est que Draco n'avait pas pu leur faire de mal...

Harry avait aussi vu une date. Après vérification, elle ne correspondait ni à la date naissance, ni à la date de disparition de ces filles. Pris d'une nouvelle nausée, Harry se pencha au dessus de la cuvette.

Oh seigneur.

Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine, comme animées de volonté, ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres.

Oh seigneur.

Que venait-il de découvrir ?

* * *

Laisse une review ou c'est ta photo que je mettrais dans la boite. Et spoiler, t'es pas non plus prêt.e pour le prochain chapitre. Des bisous, à plus !

(Je suis en train de préparer une fanfic d'Halloween, c'est le summum de la malaisance, me tarde de publier ça)

(PS : Ça te dit un groupe FB dédié à ma gloire ? Genre comme le Baba O'Riley mais avec moins de monde, en plus despotique, en plus sectaire et avec un culte de ma personne ? :) En vrai, je rigole, je sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire dessus, mais je me dis que l'idée pourrait être sympa, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça)

Mello


	5. 4

Bonjour, bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

4

* * *

 **Azan,** par **Losers**

Comment expliquer le fait que ces filles aient droit à leurs photos dans le carnet de Draco et soient portées disparues ? Faisait-il une collection morbide ? Essayait-il d'enquêter de son côté ? Mais pourquoi cette deuxième photo, celles où elles étaient attachées ? Pourquoi souriaient-elles ?Avait-il un quelconque lien avec ces femmes ? Et, bon Dieu, pourquoi avait-il leurs photos ?

Son ami n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se triturait les méninges si fort qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Il avait passé la nuit à fixer son plafond en s'imaginant un tas de scénarios, qui glissaient vers le macabre plus la nuit avançait.

Il était certain que la réponse se tenait là, sous ses yeux, que l'énigme était facile à résoudre, pourtant la solution refusait de se dévoiler.

Finalement, exténué, à six heures du matin et n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Harry se glissa hors de son lit puis alluma une cigarette sur sa terrasse. Le soleil se montrait timidement dans le ciel rose pâle, la brume se retirait des jardins. Harry frissonna dans son short de pyjama les poils de sa jambe se hérissèrent lorsqu'ils découvrit la fenêtre de son voisin ouverte. Il se dissimula derrière ses rideaux et saisit ses jumelles.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il imaginait tout et n'importe quoi. L'envie maladive de savoir ce que fabriquait Draco s'entremêlait à la peur de découvrir quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Mais, de toute manière... il ne découvrirait rien de mal : Draco n'était pas méchant. Impossible. Il était son ami et s'était montré très agréable envers Harry. Son premier ami ne pouvait pas être une horrible personne.

Il régla ses jumelles puis les braqua vers la chambre de Malfoy. Et découvrit celui-ci, nu, accoudé à sa fenêtre, regardant dans sa direction.

Le regardant.

De surprise, Harry lâcha ses jumelles et se recula, le cœur battant. Avait-il mal vu ? Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent. Plus personne à la fenêtre. Avait-il rêvé ?

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se recoucha, remonta la couvertures jusqu'à son visage, dans une vaine protection. Il ne voulait plus jamais sortir de sa chambre.

Le destin en décida pourtant autrement.

Sa mère ne travaillait pas le mercredi matin, elle l'appela donc sur les coups de dix heures et lui proposa de faire les courses avec elle. En temps normal, il l'aurait accompagnée. Même avec son plâtre, il serait venu. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec elle. Seulement sa nuit blanche, ainsi que sa frayeur matinale, l'avait vidé de son énergie. Il déclina l'offre, puis écouta sa mère se préparer et partir. Il s'endormit juste après qu'elle eut claqué la porte... pour se réveiller à peine cinq minutes plus tard parce qu'on toquait. Sa mère devait encore avoir oublié quelque chose. Dans les vapes, il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt et descendit aussi vite que sa jambe lui permettait. Il ouvrit la porte, un « T'as oublié quoi encore? » sur les lèvres et découvrit Draco Malfoy en face de lui. Il sentit distinctement le sang migrer vers le bas de son corps et son cœur rater un battement.

« Salut Harry. »

A l'intérieur de lui, plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient. Une joie fugace d'abord. Son ami lui rendait visite. Ensuite l'incompréhension de le voir si tôt devant chez lui. Puis la peur. Sans raison apparente.

« Viens avec moi. »

Non. Harry ne voulait pas. Il secoua mollement la tête, il était incapable de bouger ou d'être plus énergique, l'épouvante paralysait ses membres, sa cage thoracique compressée par la peur ne distribuait qu'une faible dose d'oxygène à ses organes.

« Viens avec moi, c'est un ordre. »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais son instinct lui hurlait ne pas suivre Malfoy. Et s'il criait ? Sa voix porterait-elle assez loin ? Serait-il capable de crier, alors qu'il n'était même pas en mesure de bouger une main ?

« Je peux pas, j'ai pas mes béquilles, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes béquilles ? » grogna Draco en l'attrapant par l'épaule et l'attirant vers lui.

Harry trébucha, se rattrapa de justesse, se redressa, puis sentit la main de Draco dans son dos qui le poussait à nouveau.

« Viens avec moi ou je t'y traîne par les cheveux. »

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? A contrecœur, Harry suivit son voisin chez lui. Il était à peine onze heures, pourtant un grand soleil brillait et le thermomètre affichait déjà plus de trente degrés. Draco referma le portail derrière eux.

« Tes parents sont pas là ? demanda Harry d'une voix chevrotante, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Non.

\- Et tu... ?

\- Arrête de parler, on va au jardin. »

Harry obtempéra, bien qu'affreusement mal à l'aise seulement vêtu de son short de pyjama. Sans un mot, il suivit Draco. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la piscine, près de là où ils se trouvaient la veille à boire de la limonade. Il croisa ses bras devant son torse, essayant de se protéger, de cacher son corps exposé.

« Je sais que tu as regardé à l'intérieur de ma boîte.

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa au son du mot fatidique, il se sentit devenir blanc comme linge tandis qu'une panique incontrôlée prenait possession de lui.

« Q-quelle boîte ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

Draco sourit, un sourire franc qui glaça pourtant les sangs de Harry.

« T'es un sale stalkeur, t'as harcelé et suivi une pauvre meuf de ta licence. Et puis, ça va pas fort entre ton père et toi, non ? Je crois qu'il t'ignore un peu, du coup t'es un fils à maman. T'es sûr que c'est pas un complexe d'œdipe... ?

\- A-arrête ça ! »

C'était horrible tout ce qu'il disait ! Bien que ce qu'il proférait n'avait aucun sens, Harry cogitait à toute vitesse pour savoir d'où Draco détenait ces informations.

« Parce qu'elle ressemble vachement à ta daronne, Ginny machin chose..., continua le blond. Est-ce que ton père est impuissant ? c'était marrant de le voir jouer au mec devant mon daron.

\- Arrête !

\- C'est quelle marque tes jumelles ? J'ai pas réussi à la voir. T'sais que j'ai de belles photos de toi en train de me mater. T'aimes bien ça me voir à poil, sale pervers ? Tu te tripotes le zgeg en pensant à moi ?

\- Je sais ce que tu es ! cria Harry pour le faire taire. Je vais aller voir les flics !

\- Alors que t'as un casier et que t'es fiché ? continua Draco, infatigable. Dis le. Vas-y dis le à voix haute, qu'est-ce que je suis Harry Potter ? »

Harry recula tandis que Draco s'avançait vers lui.

« Ces filles... Tu l'es as tué, hein ? T'es un tueur... »

Il ne voyait que cette explication. C'était le seul lien qu'il avait trouvé entre son voisin et ces filles. Et le moment de folie de Draco confirmait ses horribles doutes.

« Et t'as peur ?

\- N-non. »

Il était terrifié. Au point de se pisser dessus.

« T'as pas une question essentielle à me poser, du genre « Oh mon Dieu, Draco, est-ce que tu vas me tuer maintenant que je sais la vérité ? » singea Malfoy avec une voix aiguë.

« T-tu me feras pas de mal... On est amis. » **(1)**

Dans les séries policières, les _profilers_ disaient toujours de jouer sur la corde sensible. Draco ricana.

« Amis, hein ? »

Il fondit sur Harry et, le saisissant par le cou, le fit basculer dans la piscine. Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry ouvrit la bouche et s'étouffa lorsque l'eau chlorée s'engouffra dans sa gorge. Sa tête cogna contre une des marches. Il se débattait dans le vide, son plâtre l'entraînait vers le fond, l'immobilisait, il n'arrivait pas à remonter à la surface. Tandis qu'il moulinait des bras et essayait de se traîner vers un des quatre côtés de la piscine pour remonter et s'agripper à un rebord, sa vision se brouilla, aucun oxygène ne parvenait à ses poumons.

Il ne voulait pas mourir ici ! Il imaginait déjà la suite, ce que dirait le journal local... « Harry Potter, déjà fiché pour harcèlement, tombe dans la piscine de ses voisins alors qu'il essaie de s'introduire en douce chez eux. » Son casier ne l'aiderait pas, on le prendrait pour un monstre, on dirait du mal sur lui et Ginny. Non non non ! Il avait peut-être mal agi avec Ginny, mais il n'était pas un harceleur ! Les harceleurs faisaient du mal, lui il en était bien incapable.

Il ne voulait pas mourir ici ! Il ne voulait pas que sa mère ait cette image de lui, de quelqu'un de mauvais qui suivait les filles dans la rue et qui se rendait chez les gens sans leur permission, son père le haïrait pour l'éternité à coup sûr.

Il n'arrivait pas à remonter, il n'avait plus d'oxygène. Il allait mourir sans avoir fait quelque chose de sa vie, sans avoir connu l'amitié. Seul...

Soudain, il se sentit tiré hors de l'eau et se retrouva sur la terre ferme. Quand il voulut inspirer, un hoquet le saisit, il vomit sur le gazon impeccable des Malfoy. Ses poumons le brûlaient, il avait mal à la tête, il crachait de l'eau. À peine eut-il reprit son souffle que Draco le retourna et l'immobilisa au sol avec son pied.

A demi aveugle, Harry distingua qu'il était complètement trempé, ses vêtements collaient à sa peau.

« Souris. »

Quoi ? Son champ de vision s'élargissait petit à petit, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait encore de l'eau dans l'estomac.

« Souris. » répéta Draco, en appuyant plus fort au niveau de son plexus solaire.

Harry ne voulait pas, mais la pression que lui infligeait Draco le faisait suffoquer, il n'avait pas assez de force pour le repousser et, surtout, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il désirait seulement que tout s'arrête.

Alors, à travers ses larmes, le jeune homme se força à sourire. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le flash.

« Magnifique. » fit Draco quelques secondes plus tard avec en fond le bruit d'une photo qu'on agite. Appareil photo instantané, compris Harry.

Draco enleva son pied, il put à nouveau respirer et se roula sur le côté afin d'expulser l'eau qui lui restait. Tandis qu'il toussait, Draco s'accroupit à sa hauteur, il essora tranquillement son tee-shirt puis frappa Harry avec au niveau du ventre.

« Rentre chez toi maintenant. »

Draco retourna dans ses appartements sans plus de cérémonie hagard, Harry fit de même.

Transi de froid, épuisé, il s'effondra sur le sol, une fois la porte fermée à double tour. Brusquement, il lui sembla que sa cage thoracique se refermait sur elle-même et qu'il devenait prisonnier de son propre corps, ses membres se mirent à trembler sans raison, il se mordit plusieurs fois la langue, le goût métallique du sang emplit sa bouche tandis qu'un effroi sans nom déferlait sur lui.

Il se traîna jusque dans sa chambre, ne prit même pas la peine de se changer, s'enroula dans sa couverture et resta prostré dans son lit jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses parents.

Juste avant de se coucher, sa mère vint le voir. Elle était inquiète du comportement de son fils.

« Harry ? » dit-elle en toquant à la porte.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre et le trouva dans son lit, face au mur, emmitouflé dans sa couverture malgré la chaleur.

« Ça va, mon chéri ? »

Harry ne bougeait pas, il était encore sous le choc de sa crise d'angoisse. C'était la première de sa vie et son souvenir était encore trop douloureux dans sa mémoire.

Elle s'assit près de lui, lui toucha l'épaule, il sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il éclata en sanglots d'un coup.

« Viens contre moi, mon cœur, viens. »

Lily Potter attira son fils contre elle, lui caressa les cheveux. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait du mal. Il pleura longuement contre épaule, sans oser dire la raison de son mal-être à sa mère. Qui le croirait ? Il ne pouvait rien prouver, il avait un casier chez les flics et se souvenait encore du mauvais moment qu'il avait passé là-bas.

Peu à peu, il se calma. Le parfum et les bras de sa mère le rassurait. Il hoqueta encore quelques minutes mais le plus gros était passé. Lily le borda avec amour et lui caressa longuement le visage.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est bon. »

Lily couvait son fils avec des yeux remplis de tendresse.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Tu me dirais s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Oui.

\- Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

\- T'aime. Bonne nuit, maman. »

Bien après que sa mère soit partie, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de ses cheveux auburn, presque roux.

* * *

 **Violet's in a pool, par Tamaryn**

Quand son père lui ordonna de descendre le lendemain soir, Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté son lit. Claudiquant, il se rendit au rez-de-chaussée et découvrit Draco Malfoy dans son salon en compagnie de ses parents.

« Salut Harry, » fit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Tétanisé, Harry hurla intérieurement. Il aurait voulu dire que ce type était dangereux, qu'il l'avait jeté dans sa piscine la veille et qu'il l'avait menacé mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Je t'emmène au resto ce soir. J'ai pensé que ça serait sympa de se faire une soirée entre amis. »

Il allait le tuer. Harry en savait trop. Il ne reverrait jamais ses parents et finirait comme ces filles, ligoté à une chaise à être forcé à sourire alors qu'il vivait ses derniers instants.

« Eh bien, Harry, tu ne salues pas Draco ? s'étonna son père. Il est vraiment gentil, tu sais. Allez prépare-toi, je t'apporte tes habits si tu veux.

Harry secoua la tête, toujours incapable de parler.

« Harry, le pressa sa mère. Ça va te faire du bien de sortir, ça va te changer les idées. Vas-y.»

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, sa mère le poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui apporta des habits. Il resta un long moment à fixer son reflet dans le miroir puis prit un décision. Il allait aller dîner avec Malfoy et trouver un moyen de le neutraliser. Ou donner sa vie par peur qu'il fasse du mal à Lily. Si sa vie pouvait épargner celle de sa mère, alors il était prêt à mourir.

Il se prépara lentement. La panique refluait, le laissant vide. Ce soir, il allait mourir.

Ses parents le regardèrent partir en souriant. Dans la voiture, ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot. L'ambiance était tendue. De même que quand ils s'installèrent à la table du restaurant dans lequel Draco l'avait amené.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, dit enfin le jeune homme, alors que le serveur repartait avec leur commande. J'ai des accès de colère parfois, je me contrôle plus, je perds la tête. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fais mais... t'aurais pas dû regarder dans mes affaires. J'ai... j'ai des fantasmes étranges, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont ligotées. Que tu saches ma vie la plus intime m'a mis hors de moi.

\- P-pourquoi elles sont portées disparues alors ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible. Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Fleur Delacour, où sont-elles ?

\- J'en sais rien, Harry, j'aimerais le savoir. T'as vu d'autres photos ?

\- Non, juste celles de ces trois filles.

\- Les autres ne sont pas disparues. C'est un concours de circonstance... Étranges, certes, mais juste des coïncidences. J'ai juste couché avec elle, c'est le seul lien que j'ai avec. »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Pouvait-il croire Draco ? Il était si calme à présent, si différent du personnage terrifiant de la veille. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Dans la voiture de Draco, garée devant chez Harry, le jeune homme prit soudain la main du brun.

« Je t'ai pas tout dit... Je, comment dire ? Je voudrais qu'on soit plus qu'amis. Hier, j'ai totalement paniqué, j'avais peur que tu me voies d'une mauvaise manière, à cause de... tu sais. À présent, j'ai peur que tu me voies comme un monstre. Harry, j'éprouve une grande affection pour toi et ce, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je sais pas comment gérer ces sentiments, j'étais en colère et blessé que tu fouilles dans mes affaires, mais sache que je tiens beaucoup à toi, bien que je te connaisse à peine. En réalité, on a déménagé de New-york parce que le mode de vie me stressait trop et que j'avais des crises de colère intense, c'était invivable pour mes parents et moi-même. J'ai cru devenir fou. J'étais si mal quand je suis arrivé ici et puis... je t'ai rencontré, Harry. »

Quoi ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose, Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Sa main devenait moite dans celle de Malfoy, il avait trop chaud. Le blond posa son autre main sur la cuisse de Harry puis la caressa doucement.

« Tu me plais, énormément. »

Sa peau devenait brûlante là où Draco le touchait, son visage le cuisait.

« S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y. Je veux pas te perdre. C'est fou alors qu'on se connaît à peine, je le sais bien. Je te demande pas de réponses, mais penses-y. »

Raide, Harry hocha la tête. Il n'osait plus bouger. En fait, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère le touchait aussi intimement. Ses sentiments étaient partagés, il ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement de Draco, s'il était sincère, de la chaleur suave qui se diffusait dans son corps, de la main cajoleuse qui lui effleurait la cuisse avec langueur.

« Harry... »

Draco se pencha vers lui et, avec une extrême délicatesse, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Rentre bien. Et je suis encore désolé. »

Sans avoir prononcé une seule parole, Harry sortit de la voiture, sonné. Il avait besoin d'être seul, d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait et surtout de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

* * *

(1) J'ai arrangé le dialogue mais ça vient du film Twilight 1, quand Bella et Edward sont dans la forêt

* * *

Avoue t'es grave choquée !

Il me tardait d'écrire cette scène, c'est ce qui m'est venu en tête en premier quand j'ai pensé à écrire KS2 et j'ai assez bien retranscrit ce que j'avais dans la tête, je suis contente. J'espère que ça t'a plu, j'espère que ça t'as déroutée (c'est le but) et à la prochaine pour la suite. Des bisous


	6. 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien m'appartient blablabla.

(PS : Accroche-toi pour suivre parce que c'est complément pété)

* * *

 **5**

* * *

 **The worst, par Jhene Aiko**

Quand Harry se mit au lit, il avait encore le goût de Draco sur les lèvres. Sa nuit fut agitée, il dormit mal et le lendemain, en se réveillant, épuisé, sa première pensée fut pour son voisin. La couverture remontée jusqu'au nez, il songea à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Ou plutôt à ce que Draco avait dit. Les événements de la veille paraissaient irréels.

 _« Tu me plais, énormément._ » Comment était-ce possible ? Comment lui, Harry Potter, pouvait plaire à Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi lui plaisait-il ? Comment fonctionnait l'attraction ? Harry n'y connaissait rien.

Il se tourna vers le mur. _« Je voudrais qu'on soit plus qu'amis. »_ Qu'ils soient quoi alors ? Un genre de meilleur ami ? Ensemble ? En couple ? N'ayant jamais eu réellement d'amis avant Draco ou de relations amoureuses ou sexuelles, aucune de ces notions ne lui parlaient.

Plus qu'amis ? Sortir ensemble, en fait. Mais sortir avec quelqu'un, ça voulait dire quoi au juste ? Passer son temps à bécoter son partenaire, se payer le restaurant à tour de rôle, le désirer, aller au cinéma ensemble, faire du sexe, se faire des cadeaux à Noël ? Il grimaça, ce type de relations ne lui plaisaient pas. Pourtant, c'était le modèle que véhiculait toutes les séries qu'il regardait. Était-ce la norme ? N'y avait-il pas une autre alternative ? Il ne voulait pas se forcer à faire quelque chose qui ne lui correspondait pas. Alors quoi ?

Et à propos de ses sentiments ? Qu'était-il censé ressentir ?

L'aveu de Draco lui faisait brutalement prendre conscience de toute son ignorance à propos des relations et de son inexpérience sentimentale. Il y avait bien eu Ginny mais c'était différent. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'interaction entre eux, il n'avait jamais pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Aimer, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Comment savoir ? Harry doutait de tout. Les mots qui, autrefois, renfermaient un certain sens n'en avaient plus depuis que Draco lui avait confessé ses sentiments.

…

Il sentait bon. Draco, il sentait bon. Était-ce une raison suffisante pour sortir avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il serait la seule personne à être attiré par Harry, il fallait qu'il saisisse sa chance ! Et puis, il était beau. Ça comptait aussi. Il était gentil. Alors pourquoi pas ? Harry voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait une relation amoureuse. C'était une belle opportunité, il fallait qu'il la saisisse, non ? Draco serait non seulement son ami, mais aussi son amant. Harry soupira. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être un « couple conventionnel », comme ceux qu'il voyait à la télé. Personne ne lui mettait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Il en parlerait à Draco, il lui expliquerait ce qu'il ressentait et ils verraient ensemble la suite des choses.

Satisfait, Harry se mit à sourire et s'apprêta à se lever quand l'épisode de la piscine lui revient d'un coup en mémoire. Sonné, il se renfonça dans ses couvertures et se mordit les doigts tandis que des tremblements l'agitaient. Il y avait aussi ce côté-là de la personnalité de Draco... ses crises de colères, sa personnalité brutale. Mais il s'était excusé ! Lui avait-il promis qu'il ne serait plus jamais violent ? Harry avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Au fond, peu importait, non ? Il ferait juste attention à ne pas l'énerver et tout irait très bien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un ami, quelqu'un qui l'appréciait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer. En étant son ami, Draco lui donnait la sensation qu'il était un être humain normal.

Sa curiosité l'emporta, il désirait vraiment savoir à quoi ressemblait une relation amoureuse. Au pire, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il n'aurait qu'à dire à Draco qu'ils arrêtaient là et qu'ils restaient amis. Ce serait sûrement possible.

Néanmoins malgré ses bonnes résolutions, une peur panique l'empêcha de sortir de chez lui, il se sentait incapable de voir, d'affronter Draco. Se retrouver seul avec lui lui faisait beaucoup trop peur.

Quand sa mère rentra du travail à 17h30, Harry fusionnait avec le canapé. Il avait enchaîné thrillers sur thrillers à présent, son esprit était rempli de beau-pères tueurs, de voisines de classes cannibales et de psychopathes sortis de nulle part pour traquer une femme habitant au milieu de nulle part. **(1)** Il avait essayé de faire le ménage et la vaisselle mais son plâtre semblait peser une tonne quand il restait longtemps debout.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon chéri ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant près de son fils

\- Ça va, ça va.

\- Comment c'était avec Draco hier ? Vous avez mangé où ?

\- Dans un restaurant asiatique. C'était cool.

\- Oui ?

\- Hm hm. »

Devait-il lui raconter l'épisode dans la voiture ? Comment réagirait sa mère en apprenant, d'une part qu'il était peut-être intéressé par les hommes et de l'autre qu'il allait probablement commencer une relation avec, et que celui-ci était leur voisin ? Mieux que son père en tout cas.

« Maman ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Draco... Draco a dit que je l'attirais.

\- Oh. » Ses yeux brillèrent un instant. « Et toi ?

\- Je sais pas. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, visiblement prête à dire quelque chose. Pourtant aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

« Ça veut dire quoi exactement sortir avec quelqu'un ? s'impatienta Harry. Je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Je sais même pas si je suis gay, bi, ou je sais pas quoi, je... je... je suis perdu. Je sais pas quoi faire. »

Lily attira son fils contre elle, l'embrassa sur le front puis caressa ses cheveux.

« Je pense que chacun a sa définition, tu vas découvrir ce qui te plaît ou non et ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi. »

Harry n'était pas plus avancé mais il était soulagée qu'elle prenne bien sa possible homosexualité. Il lui en demanda de ne pas toucher un mot à son père.

* * *

 **Calm me down, par Mother Mother**

Le lendemain, Harry se demanda longuement s'il devait voir Draco ou non. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé de voir à quoi ressemblait une relation avec lui, le voir en chair et os l'obsédait. Et si Draco n'était plus intéressé par lui ? Deux jours s'étaient quand même écoulé ! Combien de temps durait l'attirance ? Il ne savait pas. Maintenant que sa jambe lui faisait moins mal, il arrivait à arpenter sa terrasse de part en part, la tête pleine d'interrogations.

Harry aimait l'idée de savoir qu'il attirait quelqu'un, il se sentait important. Enfin. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais il était aussi effrayé de perdre Draco : il ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper la seule personne qu'il le considérait comme un ami, à qui il plaisait.

Ginny ne lui avait pas provoqué autant de questions. Avec elle, c'était plus facile. L'amour platonique à sens unique lui convenait très bien.

Harry alternait entre rêverie amoureuse où il s'imaginait en couple avec Draco, marchant main dans la main à la lisière d'une forêt et des moments lucides où il se questionnait sur les relations, l'attirance, la notion même d'amour.

Il était perdu et ne savait que faire plus il réfléchissait et moins il arrivait à cerner ce pourquoi il cogitait. Les mots de Draco perdaient peu à peu de leurs sens, la faible attirance qu'il avait brièvement ressenti pour son voisin se diluait dans un océan de questions floues, dont il n'avait pas les réponses. A cause de l'inconstance de ses pensées, il lui était impossible de faire le premier pas, d'aller voir Draco et de lui dire qu'il voulait commencer une relation avec lui. Quelle relation d'ailleurs. Qui avait parlé de relations à la base ? Pourquoi avait-il réfléchit à propos de cela ? Harry se sentait comme un bipolaire, à ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait, comme si plusieurs personnes aux différentes idées et humeurs cohabitaient plus ou moins bien à l'intérieur de lui.

Finalement au bout de trois jours, il était revenu au point de départ dans ses réflexions, la conscience de son ignorance et son esprit embrouillé en plus.

Il ne savait fichtrement pas ce qu'il voulait, il doutait de tout et surtout de lui-même, il ne savait rien à par qu'il était mortel et qu'il allait mourir un jour. **(2)**

Quand Draco sonna chez lui, il lui sembla que son cœur tentait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. C'était lui, il en était sûr ! Pas besoin d'aller vérifier. Qui d'autre aurait pu sonner chez lui toute façon ? Il ne connaissait personne à par son voisin dans le quartier.

Les jambes sciées par une panique aussi violente que soudaine, Harry prit appui sur l'un des murs porteurs de la maison, en face de la porte d'entrée, avant de chanceler jusqu'aux escaliers. Oh non. Il ne pouvait pas aller ouvrir. Il en était incapable. La peur paralysait ses membres, il sentait le sang quitter son corps et la tête lui tourner.

« Harry ? Je sais que tu es là. T'as un plâtre, pas de permis, tu peux pas sortir de chez toi, t'es là, je le sais. »

Merde. L'envie de vomir le percuta en plein ventre. Harry haletait, il paniquait, paralysé par la peur de quelque chose qui n'avait même pas encore lieu. Que redoutait-il tant ?

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se sentait si bête de ne pouvoir aller ouvrir une simple porte mais, vraiment, c'était au dessus de ses forces. La crainte le clouait au sol et soudait son corps aux marches.

« Harry ? Harry ? »

Qu'il arrête...

« J'vais entrer. »

Non, non, non, surtout pas ! Il ne voulait pas le voir, plus jamais ! Avec ses deux jambes valides, il aurait grimpé l'escalier quatre à quatre et se serait barricadé dans sa chambre. Ou alors il aurait fermé la porte à double tour. Quelque chose pour éviter la confrontation. Savoir qu'il plaisait à quelqu'un n'était plus quelque chose de génial, en fait, ça le stressait. La façon dont il devait se comporter face à Draco, ce qu'il allait se passer (ou non) entre eux le rendait malade d'anxiété par anticipation.

Spectateur, il observa avec horreur la poignée s'abaisser, puis la porte s'ouvrir et enfin une tête blonde passer par entrebâillement.

« Oh ! fit Draco en découvrant Harry, assis par terre.

\- Oh ! hoqueta Harry, mort de trouille.

\- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi t'ouvres pas ?

\- Je suis en pleine panique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas. »

C'était vrai. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que l'angoisse qui grandissait en lui menaçait de détruire sa santé mentale, déjà fragile.

Draco s'accroupit devant Harry, il prit la main moite du brun et la posa au niveau de son cœur.

« Tu sens les battements de mon cœur ? »

Harry hocha la tête, il avait oublié comment parler et former des phrases cohérentes. Avec des gestes lents, Draco vint appuyer sa propre paume au dessus du pectoral gauche de Harry.

« Respire avec moi. » **(3)**

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, Harry fit de même. Les battements du cœur de Draco... Ils étaient si réguliers... Finalement, Harry enviait ses crises de colères, lui n'avait que cette fichue angoisse qui déferlait sur lui, le noyait et l'emportait dans un tourbillon destructeur. L'angoisse l'handicapait, elle le crucifiait par ses clous de terreur et le faisait suffoquait pour un rien. Elle le rendait incapable.

Draco avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, celui-ci essayait de ne pas ciller, le regard de Draco était bienveillant et si doux. Sa paume pesait sur sa poitrine cependant, plutôt que de le faire étouffer, sa lourdeur le calmait, ce poids l'ancrait dans le monde réel, et non pas dans le paysage désolé de ses peurs.

Il luttait pour ne pas se perdre dans le regard acier de son voisin, respirer correctement, faire diminuer son angoisse. Il finit par fermer les yeux et appuya sa main libre sur celle de Draco. Le contact de sa peau lui provoqua des frissons au bout des doigts. Sa chaleur, le cœur de Draco, dont il percevait les battements contre sa paume, son odeur, finirent par le calmer totalement.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, Draco souriait. Il lui présentait une cigarette.

« J'allais justement dire qu'il fallait que je fume, » gloussa Harry.

Ils se rendirent à la terrasse en silence. Harry crut mourir de gêne lorsque Draco s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé de jardin, qui lui parut minuscule.

« J'ai... j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit, finit par dire le brun, la cigarette bien entamée et la nicotine achevant de le calmer.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'veux qu'on sorte ensemble. »

Les mots roulaient sur sa langue, ne prenaient aucun réel sens. Ils seraient « ensemble », le reste était moins sûr.

Draco attrapa le bras libre de Harry, enroula ses doigts aux siens et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentait bon...

« C'est bien, Harry. Je suis content. »

* * *

(1) Les films cités : The Stepfather, Jennifer's Body, Pas un bruit

(2) You know nothing, Harry Potter X)

(3) C'est une scène que j'ai un peu arrangé. Elle vient de la saison 2 de la série Slasher. Y a deux protagonistes qui écoutent leurs respirations pour se calmer parce tout le monde autour d'eux se fait massacrer. J'ai trouvé ça trop chou

* * *

Bienvenue dans l'esprit incertain de Harry (et le mien haha), je sais que je me répète sur certain trucs, que je dis une chose puis son contraire et que je questionne sur pas mal de notions mais c'est important pour la suite (du moins, c'est important là maintenant vu comment je veux faire évoluer mon histoire. Bref) et miskine, Harry a jamais eu d'ami.e.s ni de copaines (c'est beau l'écriture inclusive) du coup il est perdu

J'ai crée un groupe Fb pour qu'on puisse rigoler tous ensemble et alimenter mon ego surdimensionné, le lien est sur mon profil

Et je t'invite à aller voir les supers ff de ma super et géniale copine Mady Malfoy, surtout **The Prey** et **Dad and Mom** !

A la prochaine, des bisous, Mello


	7. 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient blablabla.

Beaucoup trop de mignonneries dans ce chapitre et petit pic de chaleur :p Bonne lecture

* * *

 **6**

* * *

 **Together, par The XX**

Harry tint à raccompagner Draco jusqu'au pas de la porte malgré la douleur dans sa jambe qui commençait à se réveiller. L'après-midi était passé à une vitesse folle, ils étaient seulement restés dehors, dans la balancelle, à bavarder et à fumer, mais pour Harry, ça avait été un super après-midi.

« Rentre bien alors... même si c'est à côté, » gloussa le jeune homme.

Il ricanait nerveusement depuis qu'il était en présence de Draco. Celui-ci sourit doucement et attirant Harry contre lui, il l'embrassa longuement sur la joue. Un baiser chaste, qui affola pourtant Harry. Avec retenue, il enroula ses bras autour de son ami et respira son parfum à plein poumons. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, Harry ne se sentait pas encore prêt à être aussi proche de quelqu'un. Draco lui caressa les cheveux puis le repoussa, avec tout autant de douceur.

« Bye.

\- Bye. »

Il était étrangement ému.

Harry fumait sur la terrasse quand sa mère rentra du travail. Elle s'assit en face de lui, enleva ses chaussures et lui piqua un cigarette roulée.

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Harry sourit. Sa mère dans le rôle d'une bonne copine le faisait toujours sourire.

« On sort ensemble. » Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, gêné, il aspira une bouffée de cigarette et dit en recrachant : « Je suis content, je l'aime bien, je crois qu'il est gentil.

\- Et il a intérêt à être gentil avec toi ! s'esclaffa sa mère. Tu veux l'inviter à la maison ?

\- Mais papa ? »

Lily fit la grimace.

« Vous pouvez prétendre être amis, juste pour le repas. » Elle gloussa en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. « Je faisais ça avec ma mère quand je ramenais mes copains à la maison, je les présentais comme des amis du lycée ou du sport... Ça marchait plutôt bien. »

Le repas fut fixé deux jours plus tard, le premier juillet. Harry passa toute la journée derrière les fourneaux, mettant en œuvre ses talents de cuisiner afin d'impressionner le palais fin de Draco. A la fin de la journée, exténué et les cheveux sentant la friture, il s'autorisa à fumer sa première cigarette de la journée avant d'aller se doucher. Il avait hâte que son ami vienne, il sourit lentement en pensant à lui.

A 19 heures 30 pile, Draco sonna au domicile des Potter. Lily vint lui ouvrir dans une ses plus belles robes, Narcissa lui avait fait une forte impression ; depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait comme objectif d'être aussi classe qu'elle. Harry surveillait ses toasts à l'aubergine, il les entendit parler depuis l'entrée, sa mère s'extasiait à propos d'une bouteille de vin et que Draco était « mignon comme un cœur ». Harry grimaça de gêne. Il avait eu peur qu'elle se montre sur la défensive et n'accepte pas Draco, après tout il l'invitait déjà à manger chez lui alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement trois jours. Néanmoins avant d'être ensemble, ils étaient amis et ce, depuis presque un mois. Il était aussi leur voisin. Draco n'était pas totalement un étranger. En plus de cela, le premier ami et le premier copain de Harry à 20 ans semblait ravir et, surtout soulager, Lily Potter : son fils était normal, juste un peu en retard et renfermé par rapport aux autres jeunes de son âge. Elle acceptait aussi vite la présence de Draco surtout pour cette raison : pour se prouver que son fils était normal. Entendre Harry parler de son ami l'enthousiasmait au plus au point, il avait enfin oublié Ginny Weasley, cette sombre histoire était derrière eux.

Ils prirent tous les trois l'apéritif sur la terrasse. Harry dévorait Draco des yeux en se répétant qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir le fréquenter, que sa mère soit aussi compréhensive, d'avoir enfin qui l'apprécie.

Ses mains le démangeaient, il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que la peau de Draco. Il rêvait de le toucher, de le sentir, de se coller contre lui. Être à nouveau près de lui et profiter de sa chaleur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, la rapide attraction et le soudain attachement qu'il ressentait pour son ami l'effrayait quelque peu, tout ceci était nouveau pour lui.

Sa mère les laissa seuls quelques minutes, Draco profita pour venir s'asseoir à coté de Harry et lui prit la main. Leurs jambes se touchaient. Draco embrassa l'épaule de Harry, faisant naître des fourmillements dans le bout de ses doigts.

« Je crois que ta mère m'aime bien.

\- On est forcé de t'aimer, t'es tellement parfait. »

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa sur la clavicule, le cœur de Harry rata un battement.

« Elle a pas vu mon côté enfant terrible, c'est pour ça. »

Il caressa doucement la cuisse de Harry avant de déposer un deuxième baiser au même endroit. Harry frémit sous les lèvres de son ami et oublia quelques secondes comment respirer. Il aspira une brusque bouffé d'air lorsque la main de Draco remonta lentement sur sa jambe. Il ferma les yeux, son corps le trahissait. Quelles étaient ces nouvelles sensations ? Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois, dans le cou cette fois-ci, avant de se lever et de présenter sa main à Harry pour qu'il fasse de même. Ses jambes tremblaient.

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu m'as préparé, ça sentait super bon quand je suis rentré. »

Le père de Harry se mit à table au dernier moment, néanmoins il fit un effort pour s'intéresser et interagir avec Draco, Lily resta sous le charme angélique du blond, quant à Harry n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que Draco était parfait.

A la fin du repas, Harry s'empressa d'emmener Draco dans sa chambre, afin de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

« On regarde un film ? »

Il voulait le garder aussi longtemps possible avec lui, néanmoins il n'était pas sûr que sa seule conversation suffise à retenir son ami assez longtemps qu'il le voulait.

« D'horreur, bien évidemment, rajouta Harry pour un Draco absorbé par sa bibliothèque murale.

\- Bien évidemment, » répéta le jeune homme en s'arrachant à la contemplation des livres.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur **Stoker**. Si, au début du film, Harry maintenant une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux (malgré lui. Il ne savait pas comment se placer, ce qui était convenable, si Draco le voulait près de lui), l'effet magnétique du blond ne tarda pas à s'exercer et inexorablement, Harry se rapprocha de la source de l'attraction. À la moitié du film, ils étaient côte à côte. Au trois quart, leurs corps se touchaient presque. Arrivés au générique de fin, Harry était lové contre lui. Le contact de Draco était apaisant, comme si une douce énergie circulait en lui et le remplissait chaque fois que leurs peaux étaient en contact.

« On va fumer ? proposa Draco. J'ai besoin de nicotine, ce film m'a grave perturbé.

\- Non, reste avec moi ! »

Poussé par un bref courage, Harry enroula ses bras autour du torse de Draco et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Au moins quelques minutes, je suis bien là. »

Son ami l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne puis le serra avec tendresse contre lui. Leur étreinte terminée, ils fumèrent la dernière cigarette de la journée ensemble, sur le perron.

« Je risque de partir la semaine prochaine, voir mes parents. Ils sont aux îles Canaries.

\- Sympa ! » fit Harry, ébahi.

Il situait plus ou moins et voyait la destination comme réservée pour les riches. D'habitude discret sur ses émotions, il osa exprimer le fond de sa pensée :

« Tu... tu vas me manquer, j'espère que tu vas vite revenir. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir avant que tu partes ?

\- Oui bien sûr. »

Draco lui prit la main et exerça une faible pression sur les phalanges, comme pour le rassurer.

* * *

 **Desire, de Meg Meyers**

En consultant son calendrier, Harry se rendit non seulement compte qu'il serait débarrassé de son plâtre dans cinq jours mais aussi que Draco s'envolait le lendemain pour rejoindre ses parents. Il s'empressa de lui envoyer un message juste après son petit déjeuner, où il lui proposait de passer la journée avec lui.

Draco arriva aux alentours de 15 heures. Il embrassa Harry sur la joue en rentrant et lui chatouilla le ventre.

« Tu veux venir te baigner chez moi vu qu'il fait super chaud ? »

Harry pinça les lèvres.

« La dernière fois que tu m'as proposé une baignade, j'ai un peu failli me noyer...

\- J'étais pas moi-même. »

Draco enlaça Harry, il lui souffla dans le cou, faisant frissonner le brun de contentement.

« Et je te passe une bouée. »

Harry accepta. Draco avait déjà prévu son coup, il avait déjà installé son salon de jardin et mit du thé au frais.

« J'ai même fait un gâteau et tu risques pas l'intoxication, y a pas de lait ni œuf ni crème etc. Enfin, y a juste de lait de soja. Ça te va, ça ?

Harry hocha la tête. Draco rajouta :

« J'ai plus aucune raison de te faire mourir maintenant. »

Harry se figea, le couteau que tenait Draco était bien trop grand pour couper un pauvre gâteau.

« Je rigole ! C'était de très mauvais goût, c'est vrai. »

Pour se faire pardonner, il emballa lui-même la jambe de Harry dans du film plastique. Son affaire terminée, il resta quelques secondes accroupi puis ses mains remontèrent le long de la cuisse nue de Harry, qui vacilla. Les mains de Draco sur sa peau provoquaient en lui des réponses incontrôlées de son corps. Il s'agrippa au plan de travail quand les lèves du blond rencontrèrent sa cuisse, sa main remontait dangereusement haut, Harry sentait poindre une érection. Son manège dura encore quelques secondes, alternant caresses et baisers puis se redressa, tout sourire. Harry était en nage.

Draco lui prit la main pour l'emmener dehors. Harry se contenta de se tremper les pieds et d'observer son ami faire des longueurs, essayant d'enregistrer en mémoire chaque grains de beauté, la façon dont son corps souple de mouvait dans l'eau et ce mouvement caractéristique quand il ramenait ses cheveux en arrière.

Exténués, l'énorme canapé des Malfoy leur tendit les bras en fin d'après-midi. Ils lancèrent une série, qui semblait cartonner et se vautrèrent dans les coussins.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'y efforçait de tout son être, Harry n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur l'épisode ; l'épaule de Draco contre la sienne, leurs avant-bras qui se frôlaient et leurs deux corps si proches altéraient ses capacités de concentration. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami. Sa bouche attirait irrésistiblement ses lèvres, sa joue lisse et pâle appelait ses baisers, il rêvait de coller son corps au sien. Était-ce son abandon du porno depuis une semaine qu'il se rendait si échauffé ? Ou était-ce son corps qui s'éveillait au désir ?

Il fixa d'un air ennuyé une jeune femme se débattre tandis qu'un homme masqué serrait ses mains autour de sa gorge. Sa mère, féministe accomplie, serait ravie devant ce féminicide... Son regard dériva jusqu'aux mains de Draco, aux doigts longs et fins. Il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait si celui-ci enroulait ses mains autour de son cou. Était-ce vraiment de l'indécence s'il lui demandait de l'étrangler ? Il se voyait mal placer cela sur le ton de la conversation.

Tout doucement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami en fermant les yeux. Il sentit un mouvement, sans doute Draco l'observait-il. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû demander avant ? Il se redressa, prêt à lui demander son avis.

« Bah, remets ta tête, non ? »

Harry sourit et revint à sa position initiale. Loin de calmer son besoin de contact, cela frustra encore plus Harry. Son esprit s'égarait dans ses fantasmes, le désir d'embrasser Draco le tiraillait, il en avait presque mal. Il tenta de canaliser ses pulsions, de freiner les battements de son cœur en pressant fort ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Merde. Comment faisait Draco pour être aussi calme ?

Timidement, il enroula ses doigts entre ceux de son ami. La chaleur de sa peau fit battre son cœur plus vite. Il brûlait d'envie de parsemer la peau pâle de baiser, une chaleur diffuse se propageait jusqu'à son bas ventre lorsqu'il pensait à embrasser son ami.

Merde. Il n'arriverait plus jamais à se concentrer. Harry soupira. De toute manière, l'épisode se terminait. Il rêvait d'une cigarette ou faire un tour rapide comme l'éclair sur PouldArd **(1)** afin de se calmer. Des deux mains, il se frotta le visage, souhaitant que ses idées se remettent en place, que son cerveau arrête de bloquer sur Draco et lui en pleine étreinte passionnée.

« Ça va ? »

Le regard de Harry s'attarda sur la ligne de la mâchoire, la peau blanche de son cou, ses yeux aciers avant de venir se poser sur les lèvres. Frustré, il mordit la sienne. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il aurait à gérer tout ces sentiments et toutes ces émotions qui se débattaient à l'intérieur de lui, à faire face aux questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête et contrôler son fichu corps qui le trahissait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Draco.

« Oui. »

Il n'arriverai jamais à détacher son regard de cette bouche tentatrice. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, il s'en foutait, seul Draco Malfoy comptait et remplissait son esprit. Il le désirait si fort que ça lui faisait mal et le bout des doigts qui le picotaient.

Comme dans un rêve, le blond se pencha vers lui, posa une main sur le genou de Harry afin de s'appuyer et caressa la barbe naissante du brun de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, un feu d'artifice explosa dans la tête de Harry. Enfin ! Leur premier baiser. Téméraire, il agrippa le tee-shirt de son ami dans l'espoir de rapprocher leurs deux corps. Draco les fit basculer en arrière, roula au dessus de Harry et fit peser tout son corps contre le sien. Loin de s'offusquer, Harry planta ses ongles dans la peau diaphane et colla son bassin à celui de son ami. La langue de Draco le rendait fou, chacun de ses baisers allumait un incendie dans une partie de son corps, il peinait à reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il sentait son sexe se gonfler de sang.

Draco se redressa à demi, dans cette position, leurs deux bassins appuyaient l'un contre l'autre. Harry sentait la timide érection contre la sienne. Il était à bout de souffle. Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage parfait de son ami, suivit une ligne imaginaire sur le torse. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, Draco s'assit à califourchon sur Harry puis glissa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt rouge du brun, traçant des cercles de feu sur le ventre hâlé. Harry empoigna le débardeur du blond, l'attira contre lui et souda leurs lèvres. Mine de rien, il guida la main libre de Draco jusqu'à sa gorge et y plaça les longs doigts. En espérant qu'ils aient les même fantasmes sinon il serait à jamais fiché comme déviant sexuel. Il sentit Draco sourire contre ses lèvres et exercer une légère pression contre sa gorge.

Tout doucement, Draco balançait des hanches, frottait leurs deux sexes ensembles. Harry, paralysé par l'avalanche de plaisir qui déferlait sur lui, se laissait faire, se contentant d'explorer autant qu'il le pouvait le torse de Draco avait ses dix doigts, jouant parfois avec les mamelons durs, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. La pression qu'exerçait Draco autour de sa gorge le rendait fou de plaisir ; la domination et le manque d'air le grisaient au plus haut point.

Leur petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus respirer, il poussa doucement Draco, qui se releva et se mit sur le côté.

Allongé, débraillé, Harry reprenait son souffle. Son sexe était en feu, son cœur battait la chamade, de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Son corps lui criait d'aller plus loin avec Draco, cependant son esprit lui soufflait de se calmer, de revenir à la raison. Il n'était pas prêt. Il roula sur le coté, posa sa tête sur la jambe de Draco et caressa son genou.

« Merde ! »

Ce seul mot exprimait parfaitement l'exaltation à laquelle il était en proie.

« Ouais, » répondit simplement Draco en retraçant le contour de son oreille.

Après le départ de Draco, Harry revint lentement dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Son tee-shirt sentait Draco, il l'inspira longuement puis s'allongea les bras en croix. Il ne le verrait plus pendant une semaine... A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Il roula sur le côté, enleva son tee-shirt l'huma longuement. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux et sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il éclata en sanglot, son habit serré contre lui.

Draco lui manquait déjà, sa présence le rassurait, il se sentait compris pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un l'appréciait et lui donnait de la tendresse.

Il hoquetait en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être triste, il reverrait Draco la semaine prochaine, rien ne serait changé entre eux, pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas à dépasser la sensation que son cœur se fendait en deux.

* * *

(1) Si t'as saisi la référence, je t'envoie des fleurs x)

* * *

J'ai réécris ma trame, personne n'est prêt pour ce qui va suivre. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et je te dis à la prochaine. Des bisous, Mello


	8. 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

7

* * *

 _« Mon âme est malade aujourd'hui,_

 _Mon âme est malade d'absences,_

 _Mon âme a le mal des silences,_

 _Et mes yeux l'éclairent d'ennui._

 _(...)_

 _Mon Dieu, mes désirs hors d'haleine,_

 _Les tièdes désirs de mes yeux,_

 _Ont voilé de souffles trop bleus_

 _La lune dont mon âme est pleine. »_

 _Du poème « Chasse lasse » de Maeterlinck._

* * *

 **Heart heart head, de Meg Myers**

La semaine passa à une lenteur désespérante. Néanmoins Harry pouvait maintenant arpenter sa maison de long en large et même faire le tour du quartier afin de faire passer le temps plus vite depuis qu'il était délivré de son plâtre. Draco l'avait autorisé à utiliser sa piscine alors le jeune homme en profitait pour rééduquer en douceur sa jambe folle, en plus de ses séances chez le kiné. Dommage que son ami ne lui ai pas donné un double des clefs de sa demeure, Harry brûlait d'envie d'y fureter dans les moindres recoins, d'explorer sa chambre, sa maison, et même son garage. Et aussi d'éclaircir le mystère de ce carnet. Draco était bien trop gentil et doux pour faire du mal à quelqu'un mais Harry voulait savoir, feuilleter toutes les pages, lire toutes les lignes. Il désirait aussi étancher sa soif concernant son ami, découvrir son univers à son insu, être au courant de ses moindres secrets, savoir tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans tous les détails, explorer la psyché de Draco, s'y perdre, boire son esprit et absolument tout découvrir de lui du jour où il était né jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Harry. Et aussi d'aller observer de plus près ses trois serpents. Ils le fascinaient autant qu'ils le révulsaient.

Il avait bien soulevé tous les tapis extérieurs, fouillé les buissons jusqu'à attraper une allergie, regardé sous les pots de fleurs mais il n'avait pas trouvé un double des clefs.

Le souvenir de leur premier baiser lui procurait toujours la même émotion aussi intense chaque fois que Harry se le rappelait. Devoir attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir à nouveau toucher Draco lui semblait une éternité. Parfois, il se postait à son balcon, en direction de la fenêtre de Draco, et souhaitait le voir apparaître.

Depuis que Draco lui avait donné son numéro, Harry restait scotché à son téléphone son smartphone était devenu l'extension de sa main. Les messages quotidiens de Draco le maintenaient en vie, était l'oxygène qu'il respirait, l'eau qui le désaltérait, le soleil de ses journées, il ne vivait que dans l'attente d'un message, d'une réponse, de le voir.

Il rêvait du jour où il se retrouveraient, où ses doigts caresseraient à nouveau la peau pâle, où ses lèvres frôleraient les siennes. Ses fantasmes le maintenant éveillé la nuit, occupaient toutes ses pensées, l'empêchaient de se concentrer, réveiller ses sens, l'obsédait. Son masque de glace et sa noirceur à peine dissimulé attirait Harry irrémédiablement.

Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi mordu de lui, en à peine un mois ? Pourquoi le blond provoquait cet émoi en lui alors qu'il avait passé 20 ans sans ressentir le moindre intérêt romantique ou sexuel pour quelqu'un ?

Harry avait cherché à tout prix un terme qui expliquait précisément ce qu'il ressentait, une définition qui colle en tout point aux sentiments qui l'agitait. Cependant, il ne se retrouvait pas dans le concept du coup de foudre, encore moins dans le terme de tomber amoureux. Il avait longuement réfléchi et, au final, peu importait la nature de leur relation, peu importait les codes du couple qu'il ne voulait pas suivre, le plus important, c'était qu'ils se ressemblaient, les intérêt communs, c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, le reste était superflu.

Tant bien que mal, Harry parvint au bout de la semaine. Il guetta l'arrivée de la berline noire des Malfoy, fébrile et, dans un silence presque religieux, observa Draco s'extraire de l'habitacle. Enfin il était revenu !

* * *

Bon oui c'est super court mais c'est un interlude (et il me tarde d'écrire la suite (enfin, surtout d'être motivé à écrire la suite haha)). Je suis désolée de pas répondre aux reviews mais j'ai peur de spoiler dans mes réponses, mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur, ça me fait très plaisir de lire ce que vous en pensez et de voir que vous aimez.

Coeur sur toi, des bisous et à la prochaine. Mello

PS : je te conseille d'aller voir les merveilleuses histoires de ma maîtresse **Mady Malfoy** , c'est génial ce qu'elle écrit !


	9. 8

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **8**

* * *

Harry attendit quelques jours avant d'aller sonner chez son ami, il lui laissait le temps de profiter de ses parents et de se reposer puis, quatre jours après le retour de Draco Malfoy à Privet Drive, n'y tenant plus, il se pointa devant la maison des Malfoy. C'est Lucius qui vint lui ouvrir, Harry perdit légèrement contenance : dans son esprit, il était un homme machiste et sexiste au possible, qui laissa sa femme gérer absolument tout. Dont ouvrir la porte. Eh oui, s'occuper de couilles en cristal interdisait toute activité. En résumé, un homme assisté, qui se donnait des grands airs, mais ne savait rien faire par lui-même et en faisait des tonnes afin de préserver ce qu'il pensait être sa virilité.

Un peu comme son propre père... Tous les pères se ressemblaient-ils ? Harry deviendrait-il comme cela, lorsqu'il aurait un enfant ? La mort subite de son instinct paternel s'étant produit un triste soir d'hiver lorsqu'il avait dû supporter une rame de métro particulièrement infernale à cause d'enfants en bas âge, lui éviterait donc ce tragique destin d'homme macho et sexiste. Il sourit à Lucius devant cette constatation totalement logique qui s'offrait à lui.

« Bonjour. Je viens voir Draco. »

Il aurait peut-être dû demander comment se portait le maître de maison, comment s'était passé leur voyage aux îles Canaries et si ses précieuses couilles en cristal n'avaient pas trop pris le soleil, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il se fichait royalement de la vie de Lucius Malfoy.

Celui-ci le sonda de haut en bas, puis le laissa rentrer. Draco se trouvait dehors, dans le salon de jardin, occupé à caresser un chat errant. Sans le prévenir, Harry posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami, qui bondit.

« Salut. »

L'expression sévère de Draco s'adoucit en découvrant Harry.

« Salut. »

Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur à ses pieds.

« T'as vu, j'ai plus mon plâtre.

\- Oui, c'est génial, Harry. T'as pu nager un peu ?

\- Tous les jours ! Et quand j'avais la foi, j'allais marcher.

\- Dis donc ! T'as pas trop mal ?

\- Pas du tout. »

Harry rayonnait d'avoir retrouvé toute sa mobilité et de parler de ses efforts à son ami.

« C'était bien, les îles Canaries ?

\- Ça va. Je suis pas trop sorti, j'étais un peu malade. »

Il était vrai que Draco était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, des cernes violettes soulignaient en plus son regard.

« Ton père a l'air en forme par contre, fit Harry quand il pensa à leur face à face.

\- M'en parle pas, » soupira Draco, levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils laissèrent passer un silence puis le blond proposa à Harry de se baigner, ce qu'il accepta. Souhaitant de détendre un peu, Harry décida pour une fois de ne pas nager et se laissa dériver dans l'eau, affalé sur un énorme matelas pneumatique. Il offrait son visage au rayon du soleil quand Draco lui demanda :

« T'es déjà allé en boîte ?

\- Jamais.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Tu veux la vérité ?

\- Bah ouais.

\- En fait, j'avais pas tellement d'amis avant toi. C'était surtout des connaissances au lycée, à la fac, et encore. T'es mon premier vrai ami. Et premier copain aussi. »

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? La chaleur lui montait-elle tant que ça à la tête ? Quelle idée stupide de dire tout ça à Draco, il allait le prendre pour un raté – déjà qu'il se sentait si inutile et peu éloquent quand ils se parlaient par message !

« Sérieux ? Waouh, » fut le seul commentaire de Draco.

Ensuite, il sortit de l'eau, dit à Harry qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes puis disparut à l'intérieur de la maison.

Harry eut le temps de se traiter milles fois de débile. Draco allait revenir, un couteau de boucher à la main puis l'éviscérer à cause de tous les mensonges qu'il avait proféré. Mais Harry était prêt. Il attendait la mort avec dignité et sans peur aucune (ou presque). C'était son châtiment pour avoir menti au grand Draco Malfoy. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier revint avec une enceinte et son téléphone. Un petit son annonça qu'elle était connectée au smartphone, ensuite de la musique s'éleva.

 **Strange Lands (madness express remix), de KSHMR ou Tandava (Blazy et Gottinari Remix) de Shanti People.**

 **Mon cœur balance entre les deux... et me remercie pas pour la musique, c'est cadeau**

Un espèce de chant, comme un mantra, avec un beat très faible, en fond, qui accélérait plus la musique avançait. Pourquoi pas. Ensuite, une mélodie psychédélique, qui accompagna la voix. Certes. Vinrent ensuite les basses. Manquant de basculer à l'eau, Harry se redressa d'un coup et enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

« Mais monte le son, c'est génial ! »

En deux minutes, il fut convaincu que la trance était la meilleure musique au monde.

« Je te demandais si t'aimais la trance, parce que y a une soirée bientôt... Si tu veux bien me faire honneur de ta présence.

\- Avec grand plaisir. »

Ils passèrent l'après-midi au bord de la piscine, parlèrent quand ils en avaient envie, s'enlacèrent dans l'eau, se passèrent régulièrement de la crème solaire, s'hydratèrent toutes les heures et firent le goûter allongés dans l'herbe.

Quand Harry traversa la maison de Draco pour retourner chez lui, il croisa Lucius Malfoy debout devant la fenêtre du salon, donnant directement sur le jardin. Les observait-il ? Si c'était le cas, depuis combien de temps ? Harry grimaça. Il préférait le père de famille en voyage d'affaires plutôt qu'à Privet Drive, il le mettait mal à l'aise.

Son père l'accueillit en lui demandant où est-ce qu'il avait passé tout l'après-midi. Était-ce la journée de sociabilité des êtres exécrables ? Il ne manquait plus que son oncle vienne prendre l'apéritif, accompagné de son fils, Dudley, et la journée finirait en beauté.

« Chez Draco.

\- Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec lui ?

\- Parce que c'est mon ami, dit lentement Harry, méfiant, pas sûr de voir où son père voulait en venir.

\- J'espère bien que c'est juste ça, un ami !

\- Je comprends pas trop... »

Il comprenait très bien.

« T'as pas intérêt à être homo. »

Ça avait le mérité d'être clair.

« Je le suis pas.

\- Tu fais bien. Je pourrais très mal réagir. »

Magnifique.

* * *

 **After you, de Meg Myers (j'aime beaucoup cette chanteuse, oui)**

La veille de la soirée, le vendredi 22 juillet, Draco appela Harry et lui proposa un après-midi Netflix and chill, ce que le jeune homme accepta avec joie.

Plus il passait de temps en sa compagnie et plus il désirait le revoir ; tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si important de savoir comment Draco était devenu aussi important pour lui; ce qui comptait le plus, c'était la réciprocité de leurs sentiments, que Draco ne l'abandonne jamais. Harry se découvrait un besoin d'affection énorme, qui prenait des proportions gigantesques au fur et à mesure que sa relation avec Draco se développait. Son envie maladive d'être le seul centre d'attention de son ami l'effrayait. Parfois, il allait même jusqu'à penser qu'il mourrait sans attention et sans affection, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté et penser que ses sentiments, quel qu'en soit la nature, ne soient pas partagés lui provoquaient des palpitations.

Harry soigna son apparence, se parfuma et se rendit, tout sourire, chez son ami. Son père n'était pas là, il ne l'avait quasiment pas croisé de la semaine, celui-ci vadrouillait de droite à gauche, se rendait chez des amis, ne rentrant que tard le soir. Tant mieux. Ainsi il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à James Potter.

C'est Draco qui lui ouvrit, il ferma la porte derrière lui et enlaça Harry en le serrant fort dans ses bras, à lui faire mal, ce qui ne dérangea pas ce dernier. Il respira le cou de Draco à plein poumon, saturant son cerveau d'oxygène. Le blond l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis content de te voir. »

Harry, lui, n'était que joie.

Lucius Malfoy les suivit du regard lorsqu'ils traversèrent le salon, même dans la chambre de Draco, il sentait encore son regard métallique trouer sa nuque. Cet homme lui filait vraiment la chair de poule. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Harry parcourut rapidement la chambre du regard, en quête de la boite métallique de Pandore mais celle-ci avait disparu.

Draco lui présenta sa sélection de films, gardant les séries pour plus tard. En songeant qu'ils allaient peut-être passer quelques jours ensemble à avaler plusieurs séries dans le minimum de temps possible, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Draco le remarqua.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- On va faire un marathon de série un jour ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je te veux rien qu'à moi pendant un bon moment.

Le cœur de Harry battit plus vite, une envie irrépressible d'embrasser Draco l'envahit. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son épaule.

« Tout le temps que tu voudras. »

Draco lui caressa les cheveux puis attira contre lui. Harry nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours mais le blond le repoussa.

« Le film va pas se mettre tout seul.

\- Oui, » fit Harry penaud.

Etait-il trop pot de colle ? Draco lança le film et durant le générique, installa les coussins. Il cala l'ordinateur sur ses genoux puis invita Harry à venir contre lui. Se sentait tout à coup gauche, il maintint une certaine distance entre eux... que Draco lui intima de combler.

Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs films de suite, ne s'accordant des pauses seulement pour fumer la clope entre chaque générique.

« Va falloir que je rentre chez moi, » soupira Harry, en s'étirant tandis que les noms d'acteurs défilaient rapidement sur l'écran noir.

Il se demandait comment il réussirait à dormir alors que son esprit était plein de fantômes vengeurs et d'esprits frappeurs sanguinaires.

Son ami l'attrapa alors qu'il se redressait et l'entraîna avec lui sur lit. Le cœur de Draco battait régulièrement sous son oreille, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Harry s'empreint de son calme, les yeux fermés ; son flegme le fascinait. Comment faisait-il pour rester si placide ? Harry passait son temps à rire nerveusement, faire des grands gestes et fumer pour dissimuler sa maladresse et sa gêne.

« Reste avec moi, » demanda Draco, serrant plus fort Harry dans ses bras.

Il caressait tendrement les cheveux et la joue du brun. Une telle tendresse l'étonnait ; en temps normal, Draco n'était pas aussi tactile.

« Tu veux que je reste dormir ?

\- Oui. »

Son ventre se souleva. Est-ce qu'ils... est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils seraient obligés de faire _des_ _choses_ s'ils dormaient ensemble ? Malgré lui, Harry se raidit. Draco ricana et pinça son menton.

« Quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on dort ensemble qu'on est obligé de coucher direct, tu t'es cru dans une fanfiction ?

\- Euh non. Pardon. Désolé. C'était bête de penser ça.

\- J'aurais dit légitime. T'excuses pas. Tu veux dormir chez moi, toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te sauterai pas dessus, promis, se moqua le blond en embrassa Harry sur le nez. A par si tu le veux. »

Le jeune homme en profita pour attraper le visage du blond entre ses mains, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, que Draco approfondit. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa quand il sentit ses mains chaudes sur son corps. Il combla la distance entre leurs deux corps et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cependant contrairement, à la dernière fois, aucun désir ne naquit entre ses reins, ce qui le laissa perplexe. Il se recula, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira Draco, goguenard. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Je... »

C'était assez gênant à dire, tout compte fait.

« Ben... la dernière fois, j'ai ressenti du désir et là, j'en ressens pas.

\- Dommage, fit Draco en haussant les épaules. Ça me fait une belle jambe.

\- Non, mais je veux dire, c'est pas normal !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'suis pas censé en ressentir tout le temps ? Enfin, quand je suis avec quelqu'un que je euh apprécie, enfin tu vois.

\- Non, dit lentement Draco. T'es pas obligé. Enfin j'en sais rien mais, tu sais, j'en ressens quasiment pas.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui. »

Harry s'assit sur ses talons, Draco lui caressa la main.

« Ça va ? demanda t-il.

\- Oui... Je suis normal en fait.

\- Bah ouais. Allez, bouge tes fesses, va chercher tes affaires maintenant et oublie pas ton dentifrice, je prête pas le mien ! »

Bien qu'ayant 20 ans, Harry demanda tout de même à sa mère la permission d'aller dormir chez Draco, ce à quoi elle dit oui. Il prépara rapidement ses affaires puis, au moment de partir, sa mère le retint.

« Vous vous protégez, hein ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle n'était pas réellement en train de parler de sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pour vos rapports...

\- Maman ! On en est pas encore là ! Et puis, je sais comment ça marche.

\- Je peux te donner des sous pour acheter...

\- Bisous maman, » la coupa Harry en fermant la porte.

Il venait de vivre le moment le plus gênant de sa vie.

 **Desire, de Meg Myers (oui encore cette chanson mais elle est géniale)**

Harry rentra sans frapper chez les Malfoy, Lucius ne campait plus dans le salon, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Néanmoins, restait l'épreuve du repas. Quant à Narcissa, elle semblait s'être volatilisée. Il trouva Draco dans la cuisine, aux fourneaux.

« Tu me prépares quoi ? »

Le blond se retourna surpris.

« Rentre comme si c'était chez ta mère surtout, non mais. Et je te prépare des lasagnes aux légumes vu que monsieur est un végétalien en carton qui fait chier. »

Le repas se déroula dans un silence étouffant, les yeux de Lucius Malfoy pesaient lourd sur le haut de son crâne. Finalement, son père était peut-être mieux. Lui ne fixait pas les gens sans aucune gêne. Les deux garçons avalèrent le repas en cinq minutes et filèrent dans la chambre de Draco.

« Il me fout la trouille, ton père. Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? On dirait qu'il veut fouiller mon crâne.

\- Chut, il pourrait nous entendre et ça lui donnerait des idées, » plaisanta Draco en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise de bureau.

Il tira Harry par la main et l'amena entre ses jambes. Quand Draco souleva lentement son tee-shirt, Harry retint son souffle, et l'expira d'un coup lorsque les lèvres de Draco rencontrèrent son ventre. Au fur et à mesure des baisers du blond, Harry oubliait peu à peu comment respirer. Il passa ses doigts entre les cheveux dorés, caressa le front avec ses pouces, chatouilla la nuque découverte, glissa sa main dans le col du tee-shirt et s'étouffa quand ses doigts firent la connaissance de la peau douce de Draco Malfoy. A ce rythme, d'ici la fin de la soirée, il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque.

« Je peux ? demanda Draco en tirant sur le tee-shirt de Harry.

\- Ouais. »

Le blond se mit à la hauteur de son ami et fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Quand Harry voulut faire de même, Draco bloqua ses mains et secoua la tête. Harry se retint de rire en pensant que c'était toujours lui qui finissait le plus dénudé. Draco le fit s'allonger sur son lit, Harry arrêta de respirer quand le jeune homme traça des arabesques sur son ventre, dessinant des sillons de feu sur sa peau. En pensant aux parents de Draco qui pouvait surgir à tout moment dans la chambre, son esprit s'emballa et imagina des scénarios délirants, puis il pensa à son épilation du torse, si ses pastilles à la menthe censé rafraîchir son haleine fonctionnaient, si c'était vraiment son estomac qui faisait autant de bruit. Il prit les mains de Draco dans les siennes et embrassa une des paumes.

« J'suis en train de penser à tout et n'importe quoi en même temps, j'arrive plus à profiter.

\- Oh d'accord.

\- Désolé.

\- T'inquiètes pas.

\- Je suis...

\- C'est bon, Harry.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bah ouais, je le dirais pas sinon. »

Draco le tira vers lui et fit mine de l'étouffer entre ses bras.

« T'es bête. »

Leur plus grave erreur fut de craquer et de commencer une série, celle-ci ne comportant que six épisodes, ils la terminèrent rapidement.

« C'est à quelle la soirée demain ? demanda Harry, étouffant un bâillement.

\- Ça commence à vingt trois heures, ça finit à six heure du tam.

\- Comment on est sensé tenir tout ce temps ?

\- Tu prends de la caféine, sauf que t'enlèves le café et tu rajoutes autre chose.

\- Tout ça pour parler de drogues, » pouffa Harry.

Il se lova tout près de Draco et s'endormit comme une masse une fois la lumière éteinte. Harry se réveilla dans la nuit en sentant Draco lui caresser le dos. Il se rendormit une première fois puis se réveilla une seconde fois avec une sensation de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveil en face de lui. Quatre heure du matin. Sérieux ? C'est à cette heure-ci que son pseudo désir se réveillait ?

Harry embrassa la peau de Draco à portée de lèvres et caressa timidement son ventre. Il souhaita se souvenir pour toujours de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur, de son corps contre le sien qui le réconfortait. Brusquement, Draco l'amena contre lui et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Harry haletait, la chaleur de Draco et son corps pressé contre le sien le rendait fou. De ses deux mains, il tenta d'explorer le torse et le dos de son ami et rougit fortement en sentant son érection contre sa cuisse. Seigneur. L'émoi de Draco enflamma son corps.

« Je croyais que tu ressentais pas désir, je pensais que t'étais asexuel, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai renoncé à comprendre, ça marche quand ça veut, » répondit Draco sur le même ton puis il grinça : « et ça marche pas souvent. »

Draco s'éloigna de lui un instant, puis une faible lumière éclaira la pièce.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Draco le regardait. Ah, il attendait une réponse.

« Moi aussi. Enfin je crois. Je sais pas. Je... c'est tout embrouillé, j'sais pas ce que je ressens parce que c'est nouveau, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux et pourtant je veux quelque chose.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et pensa si fort « chiant, ce type » que Harry l'entendit.

« Je vais te toucher et te guider, tu vas me dire si t'aimes et dès que ça va pas, on arrête, d'acc ?

\- Ouais. Par contre...

\- Oui, Harry ? soupira Draco.

\- Je veux pas... Je veux pas de pénétration.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça me fait peur.

\- T'as d'autres phobies bizarres comme ça ?

\- Les poulpes. Je panique quand j'en vois. »

Il lut de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Draco.

« Je vais même pas chercher à comprendre tellement c'est bizarre. Allez, assieds-toi. »

Harry se redressa et mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la lumière. Il luttait pour rester concentré, pour que ses pensées ne s'éparpillent pas dans tous les sens.

« Enlève ton tee-shirt. »

Harry obéit. A la fois fasciné et repoussé, il observa Draco enlever un à un ses vêtements et ne put s'empêcher de se cacher les yeux quand Draco arriva à son dernier vêtement, son caleçon. Il caressa les cheveux bruns.

« Hé, t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, tu peux regarder. »

Comme lorsqu'il regardait un film d'horreur, Harry écarta doucement les doigts de devant ses yeux, puis retira complètement ses mains. En fait... _il_ était presque pareil que le sien, dans l'ensemble _ça_ avait la même tête, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. N'empêche que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Faut que je me déshabille aussi ?

\- Si tu le veux, oui ; si tu veux pas, non. »

Harry voulait être à égalité avec Draco, alors il retira aussi ses vêtements.

« Donne moi ta main, lui demanda le blond, tendant la sienne. Euh attends, tu veux ou pas ?

\- J'ai peur.

\- Ça répond pas à ma question. T'as pas à avoir peur d'ailleurs, je vais pas te tuer de suite, tu sais. »

Harry grimaça devant l'humour trop noir pour lui.

« Oui. »

Harry tendit sa main à Draco ; guidée, celle-ci s'enroula autour de la verge brûlante de Draco. Son rythme cardiaque s'envolait, il savait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de faire mais ça le rendait sacrément fébrile.

« Maintenant, tu sais comment faire, » ronronna le blond avec un sourire narquois.

Oui. En effet.

Harry commença par des vas-et-viens timides sans trop regarder ce qu'il faisait puis, trop piqué par la curiosité, il osa jeter un coup d'œil et sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues. La bite dressée de Draco, sa main possessive dans ses cheveux et sa propre main enroulée autour du sexe du blond le firent tressaillir, des picotements envahirent son bas-ventre et il se tortilla sur le lit. Le regard acier transperçait son crâne, sa température interne augmenta ; petit à petit, il se sentit redevenir dur et l'envie que Draco le touche à son tour envahit son esprit. Son cœur martelait ses côtes, sa main autour de l'organe de Draco l'obsédait. Que se passerait-il s'il y posait ses lèvres ? Juste une fois ? Sentant le trouble de Harry, le blond resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux et le rapprocha de lui. Il parsema son cou de baisers puis remonta vers son menton, épousa de ses lèvres la forme de la mâchoire, effleurant la barbe naissante et d'un coup, Draco l'embrassa. Les corps de Harry s'enflamma, le besoin d'un contact plus rapproché avec Draco devint presque vital.

« Touche-moi, » finit-il par murmurer, enhardi.

\- Où ça ? »

Draco continuait de l'embrasser, Harry se sentait brûler et mourir sous ses lèvres.

Rassemblant tout son courage, le jeune hommes aux lunettes prit la main pâle entre les siennes et la posa sur son érection. Il peina à reprendre son souffle, il se trémoussa quand Draco le toucha enfin. Lui-même accéléra l'amplitude de ses mouvements, les caresses de Draco faisaient trembler ses jambes et la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa tête, plutôt que de lui faire mal, l'exaltait. Toute son attention se concentrait à l'endroit où Draco le touchait, un immense plaisir irradiait son corps entier et prenait naissance dans son bas-ventre. Son corps s'enflamma lorsque que des lèvres lascives virent suçoter le bout de son gland turgescent ; il se laissa gagner par le ravissement que procurait la main et la bouche de Draco combinées. Le blond remonta et vint embrasser Harry ; quand il tenta de lui dire qu'il allait jouir, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres : le plaisir qu'il ressentait monopolisait toute les facultés cognitives de son cerveau alors il s'abandonna juste entre ses mains et ses lèvres expertes et eut sans doute l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie (à moins qu'il ne soit à égalité avec celui qu'il avait eu quand il avait espionné Ginny à travers sa webcam) qui le laissa effondré sur les coussins. Les yeux mi-clos, il dévora Draco des yeux tandis que celui-ci continuait à se masturber d'une main, et léchait l'autre, maculée du plaisir de Harry. Et se sentit étrangement ému quand il le vit jouir.

* * *

 **Cachoiera, de Mandragora et Devochka ; Red lips (Two birds remix) de GTA ; AK47, de Mandragora**

Draco se gara devant la boite de nuit aux alentours de vingt-deux heures. Il prit une bouteille d'alcool dans le coffre ainsi que des gobelets. Harry était excité comme une puce. Enfin ! il allait sortir en boite pour la première fois de sa vie ! Alors qu'il n'aimait pas l'alcool, il but comme du petit lait le mélange whisky au miel/jus de pomme de Draco.

« Tu bois pas trop, hein ?

Il l'avait demandé, mais c'était plutôt une supplication. Finir au poste de police où il était déjà connu ou finir en chaise roulante parce qu'il aurait été coupé en deux dans un accident ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ses plans d'avenir.

« T'inquiètes, » répondit sobrement Draco.

Vivement qu'il passe son permis. En plus, il aurait enfin le choix de la musique dans le véhicule.

Les gens commençaient à affluer en masse, une navette gratuite déposait les sans-permis sur le parking, d'autres, plus courageux, arrivaient à pied. Draco regardait fréquemment par la fenêtre, Harry tordait le cou pour apercevoir quelque chose mais seul les ténèbres s'offraient à lui. Le blond le laissa seul quelques minutes puis revint comme si de rien n'était. Harry fumait clope sur clope, essayant de se détendre, il ne comprenait pas la situation et l'attitude bizarre de Draco le rendait anxieux. Approchant de vingt-trois heures trente, Draco lança le top départ.

Le froid anesthésia sa peur et, une fois à l'intérieur de la boite de nuit, il oublia tout. Harry tourna sur lui-même, essayait de tout enregistrer, de tout voir, de tout entendre, de tout sentir. Il n'était jamais sorti en boîte, ce monde était tout nouveau pour lui. La décoration psychédélique au plafond l'amusait, le DJ jouait derrière un paravent fluorescent, des lasers de lumière fendait la pièce de rayons colorés. La musique résonnait dans tout son corps, son cœur battait en même temps que les basses.

Draco, qui avait momentanément disparu, vint le trouver, il l'enlaça par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Tu aimes ?

\- La musique ?

\- Tout.

\- Oui, murmura Harry.

\- Embrasse-moi. »

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent, Harry sentit un goût amer sur la langue de Draco, quand il voulut reculer, le blond maintient son visage contre le sien. Quand il le lâcha enfin, Draco lui tendit un gobelet de bière.

« Ne recrache pas.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry, paniqué.

\- Ça va pas te faire de mal, ça va même te détendre. Devant son regard sceptique, il rajouta : Fais moi confiance. Je t'ai jamais fais de mal non ? »

Ça se discutait. Mais au moment où il avait failli finir en décoration au fond de la piscine de Draco, ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble alors est-ce que ça comptait réellement ?

Méfiant, Harry avala puis alluma une cigarette pour oublier le goût. Draco l'entraîna sur la terrasse, au coin fumeur.

« Les effets devraient arriver d'ici quinze, vingt minutes vu que c'est ta première fois. »

Son visage si sérieux effrayait Harry, où était passé le Draco tendre et passionné de ce matin ? Comme s'il lisait en lui, son ami lui prit la main et embrassa son poignet.

« Ça va aller. C'est pour t'amuser que je t'ai donné ça.

\- Je risque rien ?

\- A par de passer un bon moment, non, » ricana Draco.

Ils fumèrent la cigarette ensemble puis le blond ramena Harry à l'intérieur de la salle. Il lui ordonna de fermer les yeux puis rapprocha leur deux bassins et verrouilla ses bras au niveau des reins du brun.

« Laisse-toi guider par la musique, ok ? Lâche prise, perds-toi dans tes pensées. »

Le corps de Draco contre le sien le rassurait. Harry lui obéit. Si au début, il ne se sentait pas différent de d'habitude, au bout de quelques minutes, son cœur s'emballa sans raison. Des picotements parcoururent sa nuque et il sentit littéralement son esprit s'ouvrir et absorber la musique. Il ouvrit d'un coup les paupières et fut frappé par la beauté et les couleurs du décor, par la musique qui vibrait à l'intérieur de lui, il se sentait en communion avec les personnes autour de lui et surtout avec Draco.

« Pas besoin de parler, ça se voit à tes pupilles que t'es défoncé. »

Harry sourit bêtement. Il lâcha Draco et tournoya sur lui-même. Il ne faisait qu'un avec la musique, les gens autour de lui, l'univers lui livrait ses secrets, c'était la mélodie des anges qui traversait son corps.

Draco le ré-attira contre lui, le fit danser quelques minutes et l'étreignit. Il ferma les yeux, bougea la tête sur la mélodie ; hypnotisé Harry fixait ses lèvres pâles, ses paupières striées de veines, la ligne dure de sa mâchoire, ses longs cils blond. D'un coup, Draco ouvrit les yeux et surprit Harry dans son examen, celui-ci rougit violemment mais le blond sourit.

Il entraîna Harry dans son mouvement de balancier, toujours en le regardant droit dans yeux yeux. L'avidité qu'il y lut lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux Malgré son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et ses jambes tremblantes, Harry s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il haleta contre sa bouche lorsque Draco glissa une jambe entre ses deux cuisses et frotta celle-ci contre son sexe.

« Y a plein de gens autour ! »

Son bassin ondulait malgré lui, sa température interne augmenta de quelques degrés, il lui semblait qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur.

« Personne nous vois. »

Draco embrassa ses joues, le menton, la mâchoire de Harry, sa paume d'Adam qui tressautait, l'endroit où son pouls battait follement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses auparavant, Draco était la seule personne qui réussissait à faire naître de telles émotions en lui. Mine de rien, le blond glissa ses deux mains dans les poches arrières du jean de Harry et colla ainsi leurs deux bassins. Draco revint l'embrasser dans le cou, mordit sa clavicule que découvrait son tee-shirt ton grand, Harry gémit et remercia la musique d'être si forte. Une chaleur infernale se concentrait au niveau de son bassin, qui se mouvait seul comme mû d'une volonté propre. Il soupira quand Draco malaxa ses fesses à travers son jean.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient une nouvelle fois, Harry chuchota contre les lèvres de son ami :

« Je t'aime. »

Draco le repoussa violemment, Harry chancela, il perdait l'équilibre et heurta quelques personnes.

« Me dit pas ça.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment même !

\- Me le dis pas quand même.

\- Tu m'aimes pas ?

\- Je veux pas avoir cette discussion.

\- Tu m'aimes pas ? » répéta Harry, geignard.

Comme d'habitude, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Draco embrassa Harry et lui mordit férocement la lèvre.

« Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. »

Il le laissa en plan sur la piste de danse. Harry était trop à l'ouest pour s'énerver, il tituba alors jusque dans un coin de la salle et échoua dans un fauteuil défoncé. Ignorant l'interdiction de fumer à l'intérieur, il alluma sa cigarette. Une jeune fille blonde vint le trouver.

« Salut.

\- Salut. »

Draco ne lui avait pas dit que ses dents serreraient autant.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Ouais. Ça va... je suis défoncé, rajouta Harry en souriant niaisement.

\- Moi aussi, » lui confia la fille en gloussant.

Sans prévenir elle embrassa Harry sur la joue.

« T'es mignon. »

Harry releva la tête. Il observa la jeune fille de plus près. Son débardeur baillait, laissant apercevoir la naissance de ses seins, son cou pâle lui faisait penser à celui de Draco et surtout elle était blonde comme lui.

« Toi aussi. »

Ils fumèrent une cigarette ensemble puis la jeune fille, du nom de Luna, l'entraîna pour danser. Désinhibé par la drogue, il ne ressentit aucune honte en posant ses mains sur la taille de sa nouvelle compagne de soirée et à l'attirer contre elle. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et de déhancha au rythme de la musique. Harry était fasciné par sa peau luisante, ses cheveux blonds, la façon qu'avait son collier de rebord entre le creux de ses seins. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Harry enroula quelques doigts dans sa queue de cheval et rapprocha leurs têtes. C'est elle qui l'embrassa en premier, elle colla ses petits seins contre son torse, il se demanda si elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre follement. Tant pis pour Draco. Ils ne s'étaient pas jurés une fidélité éternelle. Et embrasser n'était pas tromper. C'était juste une petite distraction. Il pressa ses hanches contre son bassin en approfondissant leur baiser. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Luna gloussa contre son épaule et l'entraîna dans une danse folle alors que le BPM accélérait. Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, Draco était introuvable et puis... après leur petite altercation, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Pas tout de suite du moins. Il passa une grande partie de la soirée avec Luna et finit par l'abandonner aux alentours de quatre heures trente du matin.

Il se figea en apercevant Draco assis au coin fumeur. Prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit près de lui.

« Salut.

\- Salut. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Moi aussi. Puis j'ai dit ça à cause de ce que tu m'as donné, j'étais totalement exalté.

\- Ouais, ça arrive souvent. C'est pas grave, Harry. »

Il pressa la main de Harry dans un mouvement réconfortant, mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond semblait absent.

« Ça va ? demanda lentement Harry.

\- Ouais. »

Draco se détourna quelques secondes, mit la main dans sa poche puis à sa bouche et but dans son gobelet. D'une main, il attrapa Harry par le menton et de l'autre lui boucha le nez ; par réflexe, Harry ouvrit la bouche, la bière tiède de Draco coula dans sa gorge. Il s'étouffa en avalant et alors qu'il cherchait le regard de Draco, demanda des explications, celui-ci se leva et rentra à l'intérieur de la salle. Il lui avait encore fait prendre quelque chose. Il se ne voyait pas vomir, il détestait ça, il en avait horreur, ce n'était qu'en cas de pure nécessité et il devait avouer qu'il avait bien aimé la première montée et ne ne disait pas nom à une deuxième. Son souhait s'exauça vingt minutes plus tard.

Oubliant tout, à commencer par Draco qui pétait complètement les plombs, il revint dans la boite, survolté et surexcité. Il retrouva Luna, qui se jeta à son cou. Il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue qu'il put, promena ses mains sur son corps tout en frottant leurs deux bassins. Il ne paniqua même pas quand elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, il parcourut son dos de long en large, remerciant sa brassière. Il se sentait pousser des ailes tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou quand on le tira en arrière.

Draco, le visage fermé, les bras croisés. Oh merde.

« On rentre. »

A regret, Harry quitta Luna, heureusement qu'ils s'étaient échangé leur numéros plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce n'est qu'a l'extérieur qu'il se rendit compte qu'une fille les suivait.

« T'es qui ? demanda Harry en luttant pour tenir debout.

La gravité l'appelait, il vacillait et se retint à une voiture pour ne pas tomber.

\- Elle s'appelle Mimi et on la ramène, » expliqua Draco. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et invita la jeune fille à monter, il prit place derrière le volant et fixa Harry, encore debout près de la voiture. « Monte.

\- Pourquoi on la ramène ? C-c'était pas prévu, bégaya Harry, encore sous l'emprise d la drogue.

\- Monte, » insista Draco.

Tremblant, Harry prit place à l'intérieur de la voiture, il s'enroula dans sa veste, ayant soudainement froid et alluma sa quinzième cigarette de la journée. La nicotine de l'aida même pas à se calmer, il combattait les effets de la drogue d'un côté et son angoisse inexplicable de l'autre.

Draco se gara devant chez lui, en réglant le rétroviseur, il décocha un regard qui fit frémir Harry. Il avait compris le message : il se la fermait.

« Je te ramène chez toi demain, j'étais pas en état de conduire plus, » dit Draco alors qu'il semblait être le plus sobre de la bande.

Le blond déverrouilla la porte d'entrée puis laissa passer Mimi, elle tanguait sur ses talons et recoiffait sans cesse une mèche imaginaire. La salon était allumé. Un grand froid s'abbattit sur Harry quand il vit Lucius Malfoy, assis dans le canapé, regardant dans leur direction, les attendant visiblement. Il fit tout son possible pour paraître sobre et lucide.

« Ah ! je voulais m'assurer que vous rentriez en un seul morceau, je m'inquiétais. Dormez bien les jeunes. »

Il leur adressa un sourire sans chaleur puis monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

J'adresse déjà un message aux petites bitches qui laissent pas de reviews, je vous emmerde, étouffez-vous avec la dinde de Noël.

Sinon, j'ai cumulé deux chapitres en un parce que je risque pas de publier avant janvier (merci les partiels et les fêtes), j'ai tout donné (ok, presque tout) dans ces dix pages, j'espère que ça se ressent et j'espère que t'as aimé lire. Aux gentilles personnes qui laissent des reviews : je vous aime *coeur* Pleins de bisous et à la prochaine, Mello


	10. 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

9

* * *

 **How the God kills, de Danzing**

Harry s'appuya contre un des murs, son équilibre étant plus que précaire. Les effets de la drogue que lui avait donné Draco atteignaient leurs points culminants ; l'inactivité, la maison calme, l'attitude de Draco rendaient fou Harry autant qu'il l'exaspérait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit-il par lâcher, faisant un effort énorme pour desserrer les dents – ses mâchoires semblaient soudées l'une à l'autre.

\- Mimi, j'arrive, je vais te préparer la chambre, tu peux fumer une clope en attendant si tu veux, Harry viens avec moi. Il a pris _un_ _truc, »_ murmura Draco à l'intention de la jeune fille, pour expliquer son attitude étrange, mais le concerné entendit tout.

Sans douceur, Draco attrapa Harry par le bras et le fit monter à sa suite. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du blond qui s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Harry se laissa choir au sol, son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine, il lui semblait que son crâne s'ouvrait cependant cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de l'harmonie et de l'allégresse qui le remplirent, mais des interrogations et le terrible sentiment d'avoir été trahi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Harry, la voix cassée. Putain, Draco, j'deviens dingue, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

Draco se redressa vivement, se précipita sur Harry et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. À l'affût, ils écoutèrent des pas traverser le couloir puis une porte se refermer. La main de Draco était glacée contre sa bouche ; vu de haut, Harry put constater à quel point il semblait amaigri et cerné.

« Va dans le placard, Harry, et je t'en supplie, ne bouge pas... Je suis désolé, » rajouta t-il devant l'air ahuri du brun.

Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Le visage de Draco devint menaçant alors que Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Lentement, à contrecœur, celui-ci recula dans le placard, tout en regardant Draco dans les yeux. Le blond referma la porte et souffla une autre fois « ne bouge pas » mi suppliant mi hostile. Il éteint la lumière et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Caché dans son placard, Harry étouffait. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Pourquoi Draco voulait à tout prix qu'il reste dans ce placard ? Qui était cette fille et pourquoi l'avaient-ils ramené ? Pourquoi Draco s'excusait-il à tout va ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait aller se coucher un jour dans son lit et récupérer de cette soirée éprouvante ?

Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer et se sentait intimement trahi. Le goût de la jalousie, amère, remplissait sa bouche et enfonçait sa dague au plus profond de son cœur. Draco était à lui... Que venait faire cette fille dans l'histoire ?

Assis dans le noir, les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité, Harry cherchait à mettre du sens et relier tous les événements de la soirée entre eux mais le sens se dérobait.

Il entendit des gloussements, la porte s'ouvrit, un rai de lumière courut sur le parquet avant de s'évanouir. Deux respirations. La fille s'avança puis s'assit sur le lit, à l'endroit où Draco se tenait quelques minutes auparavant.. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, Harry la fusilla du regard et la haït de tout son être. Pourquoi prenait-elle ses aises dans la chambre de _son_ ami ? Il la souhaita morte. Elle paradait devant Draco, essayait de le séduire, alors la seule chose qu'elle méritait, c'était de mourir.

Ce dernier pénétra à son tour dans le champ de vision de Harry. Quand il fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête, Harry retint un haut-le-cœur en voyant le regard gourmand de la jeune fille. Non... c'était son Draco... D'accord, ils ne s'étaient pas juré une fidélité éternelle mais Harry n'était préparé à ça, il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, lui ordonnant d'une œillade de ne pas bouger. Horrifié par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Harry retint le cri qui enflait dans gorge en pressant sa main contre ses lèvres. Non ! Ils n'allaient quand même pas... ? Sa poitrine sembla s'écraser sur elle-même et un grand froid l'envahit. Il lui était insupportable de savoir qu'une autre personne que lui pouvait effleurer le corps de son ami.

Il plaqua ses paumes contre ses paupières, obstruant sa vue et tentant par la même occasion de retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas savoir, pas entendre, pas voir. Il cala sa tête entre ses jambes et pria tous les saints du ciel pour disparaître. Il entendait distinctement les halètements de la fille, les bruits des baisers mouillés de Draco, les caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient. Il se mordit la langue de toute ses forces afin de s'empêcher de pleurer – Draco ne méritait pas ses larmes – il mourrait de douleur et de jalousie. A aucun moment, il n'avait signé pour cela, pour souffrir autant ! Malgré tout, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, brûlantes et douloureuses. Néanmoins, bien qu'absorbé par sa souffrance, il discerna le mot « bondage », ce qui lui fit relever la tête – intrigué, mais aussi pour respirer, il étouffait dans ce placard.

Il remarqua alors le silence de la pièce. A contrecœur, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Draco, penché sur Mimi, occupé à la ligoter. Pardon, à lui faire des nœuds de bondage, ou quelque soit l'expression. Elle portait un bandeau sur les yeux ainsi qu'un bâillon. Aussi dégoûté qu'interloqué, Harry observa son ami attacher ensemble les deux poignets de Mimi, immobiliser ses bras et coller ses jambes l'une à l'autre grâce à une corde. Draco lançait de fréquents regards en direction de sa porte mais aussi du placard. Prudemment, malgré les consignes de Draco, Harry s'extirpa de sa cachette exiguë. Le blond fit asseoir Mimi sur son lit, elle paraissait si calme et sereine...

« Tu... Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Harry d'une voix aiguë, se fichant royalement que Mimi entende.

Ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre le rendait fou, il commençait à perdre patience. Le silence de Draco ne faisait que rajouter à sa colère.

« Va baiser avec ta pute alors ! siffla t-il, surpris de sa vulgarité. Je rentre chez moi !

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit Draco à voix basse.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Y a un nana à moitié nue dans ton lit, je vous ai vu vous embrasser et c'est pas ce que je crois ?

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais été là... j'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Q-quoi ? Et pourquoi elle est attachée comme ça ? Explique moi ! »

En ouvrant de grand yeux, Draco posa son index en travers de sa bouche et regarda en direction de sa porte.

« Ne bouge pas, ne fais pas de bruit. Je suis très sérieux. Je reviens. »

Il repoussa Harry, referma les portes du placard puis se releva. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Et Lucius Malfoy fit son apparition.

Harry s'arrachait les cheveux. Un trio ? Le père et le fils se partageant la même fille ? Tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste plan cul organisé de façon machiavélique ? Ok, là, il allait vraiment vomir, c'était malsain au possible. Pourtant, caché dans son placard, Harry assista à un autre genre de scène surréaliste.

Lucius Malfoy jaugea la jeune fille, l'examina sous toute les coutures puis tapota l'épaule de son fils. Puis il fit demi tour et sortit de la pièce. Draco souleva la fille et prit la même direction que son père. Draco la portait-il jusqu'à la chambre de son père pour qu'il puisse coucher avec elle pendant qu'elle était attachée ? Est-ce que Mimi était d'accord ? Ou au moins, au courant ? Ils allaient la violer ? Avec Narcissa ? Ils accomplissaient leurs sales affaires en famille ? Harry allait se manifester, empêcher cet acte infâme, mais Draco lui jeta un regard qui le glaça et il resta sagement à sa place.

Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Peu importait ce que lui avait dit Draco, il allait partir de cette maison de fous et ne plus jamais sortir de chez lui ! Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fut scotché de découvrir Lucius qui refermait la porte du garage derrière lui et son fils.

Le choc lui scia les jambes. Il aurait dû s'enfuir tant qu'il était encore temps pourtant il était incapable du moindre mouvement. L'accablement s'abattit sur lui, il avait si mal, il sentait trompé, sali. Utilisé. Son visage se tordit alors qu'un spasme le secoua, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait si mal. Il était certain que Draco ne l'avait jamais aimé et utilisé de bout en bout. Sa peine le faisait suffoquer, il sentait un trou se creuser dans sa poitrine sous le poids de la douleur. Il se concentrait tant sur sa respiration qu'il entendit à peine Draco rentrer et fermer la porte. Ce dernier s'assit près de lui.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Tu peux, sanglota Harry à travers ses larmes. Tu m'as jamais aimé c'est ça ? J'étais qu'un jeu, une distraction ? Tu fais des orgies avec ton père et comme ça te suffit pas, tu veux aussi tester avec les mecs et j'étais le premier disponible ?

\- C'est pas du tout ça, Harry !

\- Je te déteste.

\- Harry...

\- Je te déteste. Je vais rentrer chez moi et je ne veux jamais plus te voir. »

Draco s'agenouilla devant harry, il le força à le regarder.

« Je te promets que c'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Pire que ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Vous allez la... violer ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire alors, » ricana Harry.

Il se sentait étrangement vide. Comme si tous ses sentiments avaient été aspirés, créant un vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il reprenait une respiration normale.

« J'amène des filles à mon père pour qu'il les tue.

\- Quoi ? »

* * *

J'en suis enfin arrivée au point culminant de mon intrigue ! Quasiment tous les chapitres qui vont suivre vont être LOURDS.

Je devais pas publier avant janvier mais je voulais te laisser sur cette méga révélation haha, et là, c'est sûr je publie pas avant 2018 :D Bonnes fêtes, et si comme moi t'aimes pas ça, courage mamène.

Des bisous, Mello


	11. 10

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

TW : Viol

* * *

 **10**

* * *

 _« Parce que le problème n'était pas qu'elle se trouve bien toute seule, exercice dans lequel elle avait toujours excellé, mais qu'elle se sente indifférente aux autres. Elle savait que c'était à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé, le Désastre, mais elle avait beau faire des efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à percer cette fine paroi invisible qui la séparait du reste de l'humanité. »_

Du livre _Tu tueras le Père,_ de Sandrone Dazieri

* * *

 _Par la fenêtre du salon, Draco regarda tristement la voiture de ses parents s'éloigner, une boule dans le ventre. Sa tante, Bellatrix, qui le gardait pendant l'absence des parents Malfoy, posa une main sur son épaule et Draco frémit, malgré lui, alors qu'il s'était interdit toute manifestation de faiblesse._

 _Il détestait venir chez elle. Il détestait la voir. Il détestait passer du temps avec elle. Il détestait son appartement._

 _Draco quittait sa chambre seulement en cas de force majeure : aller pisser ou avaler son repas en cinq minutes. Il aurait voulu sortir dehors, à l'extérieur, mais elle lui interdisait._

 _Il détestait la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, comme s'il était un bout de viande. Il détestait sa voix mielleuse lorsqu'elle lui caressait les jambes. Il la détestait quand elle s'asseyait si près de lui que leurs corps se touchaient._

 _Il voulut fermer la porte au moment de se coucher et_ sut _d'avance ce qu'il allait lui arriver quand il découvrit que la clef avait disparut. Il s'était enroulé dans sa couverture en guise de protection, mais celle-ci ne le protégea pas de l'ignominie de Bellatrix._

 _Il aurait voulu fuir mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. La situation cauchemardesque qu'il était en train de vivre l'empêchait de penser et bloquait toutes ses réactions. Prisonnier de son propre corps, il pria quelque entité que ce soit de le tuer, sur le champ, d'arracher sa conscience hors de son corps, d'arrêter son cœur, n'importe quoi qui le fasse quitter cette chambre._

 _Aucun miracle ne se produisit, rien ne vint le sauver et quand Bellatrix se rallongea à côté de lui, son affaire finie, Draco craqua. Il se précipita hors du lit, hors de la chambre, s'acharna sur la porte d'entrée fermée à double tour, courut à la cuisine, l'une des seules pièces de la maison à posséder une porte porte ouverte._

 _Bellatrix referma la porte derrière elle, il ne pouvait plus fuir._

 _Elle lui dit qu'elle avait encore envie de lui, et pourquoi ne pas tester ça dans la cuisine. Les mots lui scièrent les jambes, il se laissa glisser au sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Alors qu'elle le touchait à nouveau, il lui sembla que son esprit se déchira. Tout ceci était bien trop abominable pour lui. Bellatrix n'avait que faire de ses suppliques, peut-être aurait-il dû hurler, la repousser plus fort cependant il ne sentait plus son corps, il ne lui répondait plus, il n'y avait que la douleur._

 _Il réprima un haut-le-cœur quand elle l'embrassa. Étrangement, c'est quand elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être qui le fit sortir de son état catatonique. Il bondit, ouvrit le premier tiroir à sa porté et attrapa le premier objet qu'il vit : un rouleau cuisine. Il réussit à la faire battre en retraite et se saisit d'un couteau de cuisine, bien plus utile pour sa défense._

 _Il recula vers le fond de la pièce, le couteau comme un rempart entre lui et sa tante monstrueuse. La lame ne l'effraya pourtant pas, elle s'avança d'un pas lent vers Draco. Il raffermit sa prise, ses mains tremblaient, tout comme ses jambes, il avait le tournis et un cri qui enflait au fond de sa gorge. Son corps était douloureux, il se sentait sale et vicié, la tête déchiré en deux._

 _Insensible aux menaces de Draco, elle étendit ses bras, le défia de le poignarder, le traita de lâche, d'allumeur, de pervers, de bon garçon, puis d'amant extraordinaire. Avec un rire sonore, elle hurla qu'il avait aimé ça, que s'il ne voulait pas, il n'aurait qu'à eu se défendre, que tout était de sa faute, qu'il avait qu'à dire non et pas pleurer comme une fillette._

 _Sa tirade acheva de le faire craquer._

 _Draco doutait de la tuer avec un seul coup de couteau ; galvanisé par la tache de sang qui s'étendait sur la chemise de nuit de sa tante, il la frappa à la tête, planta la lame dans sa cuisse, son genou, son bassin, son ventre, son bras, son thorax, tout endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ils luttèrent quelques minutes ensemble puis ses bras retombèrent au sol. Elle était toujours en vie. Il enfonça la lame dans son corps encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir des crampes, en espérant toucher une artère vitale et que tout se termine._

 _Il rampa jusqu'au mur pour s'appuyer. Il tenta de rassembler ses pensées, son esprit qui se scindait sous le coup du choc et de la terreur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Du rouge sur le carrelage. La tache s'étendait sous le ventre de Bellatrix. Son esprit se déchirait. Une part de lui resterai à jamais bloqué à ce moment là, à cette âge là, avec le souvenir de Bellatrix et de toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait faite._

 _L'autre part de lui, anesthésiée contemplait le carnage, ne ressentant rien. Il ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine et ne put détourner le regard de son œil vide et blanc, de sa bouche tordue._

 _Il avait la sensation de devenir liquide, de glisser au sol, de se fondre dans le carrelage, de ne plus exister._

 _Draco résistait tant bien que mal à ses délires, il planta ses ongles dans sa paume afin que la douleur l'aide à rester dans le moment présent._

 _Viol. En prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de subir à de multiples reprises, il dérailla. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis que sa cage thoracique se comprima sur elle-même l'empêchant de respirer. Viol. Il balança plusieurs fois l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, pour rester conscient, pour que la douleur physique annule la douleur psychique, pour se punir. Viol. Il finit par se planter le couteau dans la cuisse pour l'aider à se maintenir dans le moment présent et ne pas perdre l'esprit._

 _Il détestait la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder, il détestait ses caresses trop appuyées. Il détestait aussi ses parents de ne pas lui faire confiance et de l'avoir envoyé chez sa tante, alors qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui-même tout seul. Il avait quinze ans tout de même._

 _Viol._

 _Il allait devenir fou._


	12. 11

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

TW : violence

* * *

 **11**

* * *

 **Mon plus beau cauchemar, de EZ3kiel**

Draco avait alors appelé son père pour qu'il l'aide, mais celui-ci avait camouflé le meurtre. Depuis, il faisait chanter son fils, en le menaçant de révéler son secret, compris Harry, dans un brouillard de stupeur de fatigue.

Sa confession finie, Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, comme accablé par le regard rempli d'effroi de Harry et les horribles choses qu'il avait commis. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu consoler son ami mais se sentait incapable de le toucher après les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était improbable... Quel père forcerait son enfant à commettre de tels actes ? Il avait décroché plusieurs fois de la conversation mais la partie qu'il avait entendu le dépassait et lui faisait ouvrir les yeux d'effarement.

« Ça va ? » demanda Harry, inquiet, quand il sortit de ses pensées.

Il découvrit Draco allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix. Son seul désir était de rentrer chez lui et de ne plus revoir Draco, tout ceci était trop dur à supporter. Ce qu'il venait de vivre en moins de vingt-quatre heure dépassait l'entendement.

« Fais couler un bain, fais une jolie ambiance et attends-moi, on va prendre un bain ensemble, dit Draco d'une voix atone. J'arrive. »

La dernière chose dont Harry avait envie, c'était de prendre un bain avec Draco. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et digérer tout ça, démêler le vrai du faux. La tête lui tournait encore, il se sentait vaporeux et légèrement nauséeux. Il était épuisé d'avoir dansé presque toute la soirée, ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Néanmoins, il obtempéra.

Il fit couler l'eau, alluma des bougies puis se déshabilla et, presque nu, se demanda s'il n'aurait pas fallu attendre Draco. Il n'avait pas la force de se rhabiller, alors il s'enroula juste dans une serviette et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Malgré les trois bougies qu'il avait allumé, la salle de bain restait toujours aussi lugubre, l'absence de fenêtre et le couloir plongé dans le noir n'aidaient pas à donner une meilleure ambiance. Il luttait contre le sommeil, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, il était à la limite de la l'évanouissement, il en demandait trop à son corps.

Occupé à vérifier la température de l'eau, Harry n'entendit pas Draco rentrer, celui-ci referma la porte à clef dans son dos. Il sursauta. Draco fit glisser sur ses épaules son peignoir et nu comme au premier jour, s'approcha lentement de Harry. Sa démarche féline, son visage émacié, ses mains ouvertes comme des serres... Harry eut la désagréable impression d'être une proie, sur le point d'être déchiquetée vivante. Il se leva et se mit à la hauteur de son ami ; Draco l'embrassa avec fougue, écrasa même ses joues et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules quand ses mains descendirent plus bas. Au moment où Harry se reculait, à la recherche d'oxygène, Draco le poussa dans la baignoire. Le bas de son dos heurta le rebord, son genou émit un craquement désagréable. Harry chercha à se raccrocher à quelque chose mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le vide, il tomba lourdement dans une gerbe d'eau, une des bougies s'éteignit.

Décidé à ne pas mourir noyé, il se débattit, s'appuya sur le rebord afin de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Draco le saisit à la gorge et le poussa en arrière. Son visage sans expression et ses yeux vides le choquèrent tant qu'il fut instantanément vidé du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Sa tête heurta le fond de la baignoire, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, il avala de l'eau. Il griffait les poignets de Draco et balançait ses jambes hors de l'eau, dans l'espoir de le toucher. La tête lui tournait déjà, le manque de sommeil et la drogue que lui avait fait prendre le blond ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il planta ses ongles aussi fort qu'il le put dans l'avant-bras pâle et arracha la peau dans la longueur. Draco le lâcha aussitôt ; libéré de l'emprise, Harry bondit hors de la baignoire. Haletant et épuisé, il tomba sur le carrelage. Alors qu'il avançait à quatre pattes vers la porte, Draco tira sa jambe et le déséquilibra. Les dents de Harry s'entrechoquèrent, le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Draco le traîna jusqu'à lui et s'assit à califourchon au niveau de sa poitrine. Il se débattit encore, frappa le torse de Draco, essaya de rouler sur lui-même pour le déstabiliser. En vain. Épuisé, il finit s'immobiliser et laissa retomber ses bras au sol.

Il reprenait péniblement son souffle, Draco aussi. Il appuya ensuite ses mains sur les pectoraux du brun et plongea son regard froid dans le sien.

« J'ai envie que tu souffres. »

Il se redressa avec un grand sourire... Harry était paralysé par la terreur, sa conscience semblait vouloir s'échapper hors de lui, il avait l'impression de flotter, ne pas être totalement présent. Il aurait voulu crier, fuir mais était incapable du moindre mouvement, tétanisé. La scène était surréaliste, incompréhensible. Ce que lui faisait subir Draco était impensable. Son esprit craquait devant tant d'absurdité et d'horreur.

Draco se tint droit, respira profondément et, les yeux fermés, sembla faire le vide en lui-même. Sans prévenir, il frappa du poing le genou de Harry – déjà douloureux – plusieurs fois, il planta ses ongles dans sa cuisse, écrasa à nouveau ses phalanges dans le genou puis le tibia. Il se saisit rapidement du porte-savon et la fit éclater dans la rotule du brun. Le corps de Harry s'arqua sous la douleur, il se débattit, essaya d'arrêter la main de Draco en se contorsionnant, cependant sa position allongée et ses côtes encore sensibles jouaient en sa défaveur. Il lui semblait que sa jambe vibrait de l'intérieur, la douleur résonnait dans tout son corps, lui faisait songer qu'il allait devenir fou de souffrance. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il suffoquait de peine. Harry aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter mais sa mâchoire était déjà crispé pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas donner ce plaisir à Draco. Ses os allaient se briser comme du verre et son crâne allait exploser sous l'épreuve.

Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait, à l'attitude Draco qui changeait brusquement du tout au tout. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de geindre de douleur, ses larmes lui brûlaient le visage. A quel moment tout avait basculé ? A quel moment la situation avait-elle autant dérapé ? Draco passa lentement ses mains sur le torse de Harry puis enroula ses mains autour de son cou.

« J'ai envie que tu souffres comme je souffre. »

Il n'exerçait pour l'instant aucune pression, il semblait découvrir Harry et les flaques d'eau au sol, le porte savon en morceaux, les serviettes de bain à terre, les bougies éteintes qui avaient roulé au quatre coins de la pièce, le carnage autour de lui.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire du mal Harry Potter. »

De quel mal parlait-il ?

Draco resserra lentement sa prise sur la gorge de Harry, celui-ci manquait déjà d'air, sa pomme d'Adam était écrasée sous les pouces de Draco.

« Et en même temps, je ressens rien, pourtant j'essaie de tout mon être... mais la plupart du temps, je ressens rien. Elle a tout détruit. J'ai l'impression d'être explosé en un millier de morceaux, que tout mon être est éparpillé et que j'arriverai jamais à tout rassembler.

\- Je peux t'aider, » murmura Harry d'une voix éraillée.

Harry caressa les mains de Draco autour de son cou, souhaitant que son affection le fasse revenir à lui. Le blond le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Y a plus rien à faire pour moi. Tu me sers à rien, t'es complètement inutile et minable. J'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Il resserra brutalement ses mains, comprimant la trachée de Harry, qui se débattit ; il tentait de glisser ses doigts sous ceux de Draco dans le but de lui faire lâcher prise. En vain. Il frappa alors chaque parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, ce corps qu'il avait autrefois chéri, pour le déstabiliser, lui faire mal, il essaya même de le griffer mais rien ne semblait pouvoir distraire Draco de son but.

Le sang s'accumulait dans son cou et son cerveau, sa tête s'alourdissait tandis que son champ de vision se rétrécissait lentement. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de faire passer ses doigts sous ceux de Draco dans un dernier effort. Clément, il souleva brièvement ses pouces. Harry aspira une grande bouffée d'air salvateur en hoquetant.

Puis, sans raison, Draco s'effondra sur lui, sembla inspirer à plein poumon l'odeur de Harry – au bord de l'évanouissement, il se demanda si la peur avait un parfum – avant de se redresser. Draco prit le visage rouge et ruisselant de larmes de Harry entre ses mains délicates et, alors que ce dernier pensa avec horreur qu'il allait l'embrasser, Draco fit pivoter son visage vers la gauche et du bout de la langue lécha les larmes amères.

« Toutes les personnes que je côtoie semble être faites pour me décevoir, être inutiles et insignifiantes, mais toi, toi... tu as une saveur particulière. »

Rien n'avait de sens. Pétrifié, Harry se laissa faire tandis que Draco caressait ses joues et ses cheveux, il n'essaya même pas de tourner la tête de peur de le provoquer encore plus. Il ferma les yeux, pinça les lèvres, retint tant bien que mal ses larmes et pria pour que le temps accélère. Il ne cherchait même pas à se dégager. Il était vaincu. La douleur, l'atrocité de la situation l'avait plongé dans un état d'hébétude.

Enfin, Draco se redressa, enfila son peignoir et, quand il se pencha à la hauteur de Harry, caressa à nouveau sa joue.

« Maintenant, rentre chez toi, Harry chéri. »

Il n'avait plus la force de bouger, la stupeur le maintenant au sol, la douleur et l'humiliation l'écrasait, il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Draco balança son pied dans les côtes du brun, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

« Dégage, je veux plus te voir. »

* * *

Ouaaais bonne année, balance la review maintenant x)

C'était les deux plus gros chapitres de ma ff ; le prochain chapitre, c'est du point de vu de Draco et (à mon avis) il explique toute la ff et les zones d'ombres qu'il peut rester et il est TELLEMENT LOURD sa mère. Je te dis à dans une semaine.

Je remercie du fond du cœur les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir de vous lire, je pense à vous quand j'écris la suite, ça me motive à ne pas vous décevoir, parfois je relis même vos commentaires pour avoir plus confiance en moi. Coeur coeur sur vous, je vous adore. Les petites putes qui en laissent pas, je vous méprise

Des bisous (mais pas pour tout le monde), Mello


	13. 12

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

TW : violence physique

* * *

12

* * *

 _« Et il ne réussissait toujours pas à rester en contact avec la réalité. Parfois elle lui échappait, comme du sable entre ses doigts et il se retrouvait dans la plus angoissante période de son passé, dans ce qui pouvait être un cauchemar, tantôt une hallucination, le siège de la voiture devenait le fauteuil d'un cinéma où était projeté la synthèse de sa vie, qu'il voyait comme une succession d'instants tragiques et pathétiques. »_

Du livre _Tu tueras le Père_ , de Sandrone Dazieri

* * *

 **Dead in Vallaha, de Ez3kiel**

Le souvenir de Bellatrix le poursuivrait-il toute sa vie ?

Parce que ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir l'avait brisé, Draco s'était reconstruit une nouvelle identité à partir de cette nuit terrible ; une identité bancale à la personnalité fragmentée, l'identité d'un individu hanté par un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, qui le dissociait en deux personnes. Il y avait le Draco, qui avait grandi sans tenir compte des viols, le Draco qu'il aurait pu être dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ; et il y avait le Draco froid, cruel, colérique, insensible ; celui qui considérait que les abus qu'il avait subi étaient une sorte de punition divine pour avoir été trop affectueux envers sa tante lorsqu'il était plus jeune, d'avoir été sensible tout court.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la nuit du meurtre. Draco avait pansé ses plaies, effectué un travail de guérison sur lui-même, vaincu la majeure partie des ses symptômes. Cependant, Bellatrix l'avait brisé à un âge où il était censé créer ses propres fantasmes, expérimenter les débuts de sa sexualité, tomber amoureux et pourquoi pas découvrir l'amour. Elle lui avait donné comme seul aperçu de l'amour et du sexe, de la violence et un contrôle abusif.

Alors qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de ressentir du désir, que le fait de tomber amoureux paraissait utopique, Harry avait débarqué. Bien sûr Harry Potter n'avait pas réglé tous ses traumatismes latents grâce à ses jolis yeux verts, néanmoins il lui avait montré par sa gentillesse qu'il n'avait pas à craindre que le seul schéma de relation toxique que lui avait enseigné Bellatrix se reproduise – avec lui, du moins. En compagnie de Harry, il se sentait normal, comme si _rien_ ne s'était jamais produit.

Mais, avant lui, Draco avait dû faire face à son père, qui exploitait sa peur, ses cauchemars, sa paranoïa des femmes – jusqu'à devenir misogyne –, ses problèmes autour des relations amoureuses pour assouvir ses envies meurtrières ; le père exerçait sur le fils son autorité et le manipulait, en alimentant sa répulsion à l'égard du sexe opposé et son esprit fragile pour le pousser à repérer des femmes et lui amener.

En s'installant à Privet Drive, Draco pensait en avoir fini avec les pulsions macabres de son père. Il avait crû pouvoir se reconstruire loin des souvenirs traumatiques que lui inspirait son ancienne ville. Bien mal lui en avait prit. Le calme de la banlieue londonienne rendait son père encore plus sombre qu'à son habitude. Il voulait déjà déménager d'ici la fin de l'été. Alors qu'il avait crû pouvoir s'éloigner des sales besognes que lui imposait Lucius Malfoy, ce dernier avait fait chanter Draco, une énième fois, il l'avait menacé de faire du mal à sa mère, ou pire de lui révéler ce qu'il avait fait.

A contrecœur, Draco l'avait rejoint aux îles Canaries, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le calmer, lui avait promis qu'il lui trouverait une autre fille puisque c'était la seule manière d'apaiser son père. Ce dernier aurait bien pu en trouver lui-même... mais exercer son contrôle, plonger son fils dans les affres de la culpabilité, lui rappeler implicitement ses viols – qu'il qualifiait d'affabulations : selon lui, Draco aurait très bien pu empêcher Bellatrix s'il avait réellement voulu – et son premier meurtre semblaient être le premier but qu'il recherchait ; tuer des jeunes femmes passaient en deuxième. Bien que ces meurtres le dégoûtaient en partie, il n'avouerait jamais, même sous la contrainte, qu'il trouvait une certaine satisfaction à voir ces femmes mourir. C'était comme s'il tuait des clones de Bellatrix, encore et encore.

Il se demandait souvent ce que devenaient les corps. Les jardins de leurs précédentes habitations cachaient-ils des piles de cadavres ? Son père possédait-il un énorme congélateur où il conservait des trophées de chacune de ses victimes ? Draco tenait un carnet où il listait la plupart des victimes de son père. Ce carnet était la preuve des atrocités qu'il avait commis par omission, qu'il participait activement à des féminicides, la preuve de sa culpabilité. Le laisser à la vue de tous le mettait en danger, il le savait. Son père pouvait très bien tomber dessus et décider de mettre fin au jeu de manipulation qu'il exerçait sur son fils et le donner à la police. Il n'y avait pas que son père, Harry le fouineur invertébré faisait aussi partie de cette équation.

Ainsi mis en évidence, bien qu'il était inévitable que Harry le trouve et soit un complice implicite de ses crimes, bien qu'une part de lui le veuille, Draco avait paniqué lorsqu'il avait deviné que Harry savait, d'où sa tentative de noyade sur sa personne. Rongé ensuite par le remord, il avait tenté de se racheter et d'obtenir l'affection du jeune homme, challenge qu'il avait réussi avec succès.

Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Harry n'était qu'un objet, un bien exclusif qu'il possédait, la preuve qu'il pouvait séduire et manipuler avec facilité. Mais la gentillesse, les attentions de Harry, son innocence et sa douceur avaient peu à peu fait craquer sa carapace. Séduire Harry et l'obtenir n'était qu'un vulgaire défi qu'il s'était lancé, le jeune homme était juste un objet de plus à collectionner. Draco avait cru pouvoir maintenir ses sentiments naissants à distance, résister à son attraction grandissante pour Harry mais il s'était laissé prendre à son propre jeu.

Le jeune homme alternait néanmoins entre une indifférence glaciale et une profonde affection, qui le dépassait et l'effrayait, pour son ami. L'effroi le remplissait lorsqu'il songeait à l'amour, le couple lui apparaissait comme une structure où la toxicité et la manipulation pouvaient s'exercer sans limite. Quel était son problème ? Bellatrix l'avait-elle brisé au point même que sa capacité d'affection soit défectueuse ? En guise de première relation, elle lui avait enseigné que son partenaire n'était qu'un vulgaire objet à utiliser au gré de ses envies, que les sentiments affectifs n'étaient qu'une forme de faiblesse, les « je t'aime » ne servait qu'à duper et manipuler. Draco se devait domestiquer son esprit, le plier à sa volonté et éviter toutes les formes de souffrances. S'attacher plus que de raison à Harry, ce serait lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent un moyen de le faire souffrir.

Samedi 23 juillet arriva bien trop tôt à son goût. Quand Draco se gara devant la boîte de nuit, il regretta de faire participer Harry, malgré lui, à ses activités criminelles, avant que le sentiment fugace de culpabilité ne n'efface. Le déroulement parfait de la soirée, savamment orchestré par ses soins, s'était imposé à lui lorsque Harry avait accepté sa proposition. Il réussirait très bien à offrir une merveilleuse soirée à son ami ainsi qu'à trouver une fille pour son père. Il était confiant quant à la réussite de cette soirée.

Il sirotait son verre d'alcool, le nez dans ses pensées, d'où Harry le sortit.

« Tu bois pas trop, hein ? »

Ça ressemblait à une supplication. Il le comprenait ; finir dans une chaise roulante ou avec la moitié du crâne enfoncé n'étaient pas vraiment l'un de ses rêves pour sa vie future.

« T'inquiètes. »

Ce serait son unique verre de la soirée. Il devait rester lucide pour ce qui allait suivre. Une petite foule commençait à se masser sur le parking, les voitures se garaient tant bien que mal aux places disponibles. Il regardait fréquemment par la fenêtre en essayant de repérer un vendeur – Harry aurait bien besoin d'un remontant pour tenir les six heures. Autant pour atténuer une possible douleur dans sa jambe un peu fragile, autant que pour calmer son état anxieux généralisé. Il l'enviait presque de pouvoir ressentir autant de sentiment d'une telle ampleur, lui qui refoulait tout. Il trouva enfin quelqu'un qui correspondait aux critères d'un vendeur. Il laissa seul Harry quelques minutes, qui fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Oui, un petit coup de pouce pour le détendre ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Il caressa la main de Harry lorsqu'il réintégra la voiture.

« Tu faisais quoi ? »

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, il l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte.

« Ça va aller, » tenta t-il de le rassurer.

Une émotion le submergea alors qu'il respirait le shampoing de Harry, si violente qu'elle lui coupa la respiration et le fit trembler sur son siège. Il le serra plus fort contre lui. Hors de question qu'il le voit dans un tel état.

Lorsqu'il redevenait lui-même, si on considérait que le Draco sentimental était sa vraie personnalité, il se sentait étouffé sous toutes les émotions qu'il éprouvait. Elles le prenaient à la gorge et le paralysaient, son affection pour Harry lui trouait le cœur autant qu'elle le remplissait de chaleur. Une fois la crise surmontée, il le relâcha et lança le top départ.

Le froid lui remit les idées en place, il attrapa fermement la main de son ami et le conduit jusqu'à l'entrée. Il fut amusé de le voir, tel un gosse, tournant sur lui-même une fois à l'intérieur. Déjà habitué aux boîtes de nuit, Draco s'éclipsa et fit un tour de repérage.

Son père n'avait pas de préférence. Le culte de la beauté et de la minceur ne faisaient pas partie de ses vices. A choisir, il aurait préféré un père normal mais grossophobe. Aucune fille n'attirait son regard, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Harry et le fait de l'avoir abandonné au milieu de ces sauvages. Et si une fille le draguait ? Il supporterait mal de voir Harry en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était à lui, il lui appartenait. Son objet précieux.

Draco commanda une bière une bar, sonda toutes les filles qui attendaient leurs boissons mais là aussi, aucune ne lui tapa dans l'œil. Il se rabattrait donc sur une pauvre cruche qui viendrait le draguer. Ce serait sa punition pour l'avoir approché de trop près.

Il retourna auprès de Harry qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il glissa une pilule dans sa bouche, priant pour qu'elle ne fonde pas trop puis l'enlaça par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou, respirant au passage son parfum.

« Tu aimes ? demanda t-il, le cachet calé entre sa gencive et sa lèvre supérieure.

\- La musique ?

\- Tout.

\- Oui, murmura Harry.

\- Embrasse-moi. »

Harry souriait, il se pencha alors vers Draco, qui en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et se débarrasser de la drogue. Il le maintint contre lui quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle se dissolve assez dans la bouche de Harry. Lorsqu'il le laissa enfin reculer, Draco lui tendit son gobelet de bière.

« Ne recrache pas.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry, paniqué.

\- Ça va pas te faire de mal, ça va même te détendre. Devant son regard sceptique, il rajouta : Fais moi confiance. Je t'ai jamais fais de mal non ? »

Ok, à par la fois où il l'avait balancé dans sa piscine. Et les fois où il s'était imaginé le tabasser.

Harry pinça les lèvres, puis alluma une cigarette. Draco pria pour que le cachet ne soit pas trop dosé, qu'il ne parte pas dans un mauvais trip, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il prit Harry par la main et lui caressa. Bien qu'il essayât en permanence de calmer ses sentiments à son égard, il ne pouvait nier que son contact le rassurait.

« Les effets devraient arriver d'ici quinze, vingt minutes vu que c'est ta première fois. » expliqua t-il en allumant lui aussi une cigarette. Il sonda la foule de danseurs. Aucune fille digne d'intérêt là aussi. Il s'intéressa ensuite à Harry et son visage inquiet. Pour le rassurer, il lui embrassa le poignet, sa peau était si douce.

« Ça va aller, rajouta t-il. C'est pour t'amuser que je t'ai donné ça.

\- Je risque rien ?

\- A par de passer un bon moment, non. »

Ils fumèrent la cigarette ensemble puis retournèrent à l'intérieur. Il emprisonna Harry dans ses ses bras, le rapprocha de lui le plus possible.

« Laisse-toi guider par la musique, ok ? Lâche prise, perds-toi dans tes pensées. »

Suivant sa propre consigne, Draco laissa son esprit divaguer quelques minutes et, de nouveau, un puissant sentiment l'étreint, sans qu'il puisse le nommer, alors qu'il tenait Harry contre lui et fit palpiter son cœur. Il lui embrasse le front et le serra étroitement dans ses bras. Harry s'agita et leva ses yeux vers son ami.

« Pas besoin de parler, ça se voit à tes pupilles que t'es défoncé. »

Dans un monde normal, il serait en plein trip avec son ami, ils boiraient des bières jusqu'à plus soif, se rouleraient des pelles monstres et danseraient ensemble jusqu'à l'aube.

Il fit danser Harry quelques minutes, l'esprit ailleurs. Le temps passait et il n'avait toujours trouvé personne. En baissant les yeux, il découvrit Harry, le fixant comme s'il vénérait une idole.

Dans un monde idéal, il serait amoureux de lui, il aurait un père normal, il n'aurait aucun problème d'émotion et ils ne seraient pas obligés de se cacher. Il glissa sa jambe entre celles de Harry et embrassa chaque partie de son visage. Il se foutait de l'étouffer, il voulait le fondre en lui, le protéger, l'absorber, le garder et l'enchaîner à lui.

« Je t'aime. » dit soudainement Harry.

Bellatrix lui disait la même chose lorsqu'elle le déshabillait. Il repoussa violemment Harry, qui chancela et heurta quelques personnes.

« Me dit pas ça. »

Le bonheur qu'il ressentait quelques instant plus tôt s'était évaporé en un millième de seconde.

« Pourtant c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment même ! »

Normal, il trippait sur une drogue surnommée pilule d'amour !

« Me le dis pas quand même.

\- Tu m'aimes pas ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras. Oh pitié. Pas le calimero.

« Je veux pas avoir cette discussion.

\- Tu m'aimes pas ? » répéta Harry, geignard.

Draco attrapa Harry et lui mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

« Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. »

Lui non plus à vrai dire. Il n'était jamais réellement tombé amoureux, ses partenaires le décevaient avant qu'il ait eu le temps de vraiment s'attacher, et puis, il bloquait ses sentiments dès que ceux-ci s'emballaient trop.

Il décida de sortir s'aérer au coin fumeur. Il finissait sa bouteille d'eau quand une jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui, ils échangèrent un regard. Ce serait elle. Draco lui sourit. La déclaration de Harry avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire dissocier, le Draco sentimental s'était retiré.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? commença t-il d'emblée.

\- Mimi.

\- C'est ton vrai nom ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Myrtle Elizabeth en vrai, mais j'préfère Mimi.

\- Ok. »

Il appris qu'elle venait d'une autre ville, qu'elle était venue seule, qu'elle vivait seule. Parfaite, elle était parfaite. Il n'eut pas réellement besoin de la séduire, son visage faisait déjà tout le travail. Ils discutèrent un bon moment ensemble, elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il lui donna son numéro et lui lança un regard pervers quand il lui proposa de la ramener chez elle à la fin de la soirée. Trop facile.

Elle retournait danser alors que Harry pénétrait dans le coin fumeur. Sacré timing. Penaud, il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Salut.

\- Salut. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Il n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

« Moi aussi. Puis j'ai dit ça à cause de ce que tu m'as donné, j'étais totalement exalté.

\- Ouais, ça arrive souvent. C'est pas grave, Harry. »

Il pressa la main de Harry dans un mouvement réconfortant, mais son esprit était tourné vers Mimi et le fait qu'elle passait sa dernière soirée. Il se sentait las et vide.

« Ça va ?

\- Ouais. » répondit laconiquement Draco.

Harry semblait être sur la redescente, il attrapa la seconde pilule, la cala entre ses dents et attira son ami dans un baiser langoureux. Harry goba le cachet sans faire d'histoire. Quand Draco vit qu'il commençait à s'agiter, à vouloir poser des questions, il fila vers l'intérieur de la boîte. Il n'avait pas payé son entrée pour rien après tout, il pouvait danser un peu.

Cinq heures. Draco décida que la fête était finie. Il envoya un message à Mimi – s'ils pouvaient éviter d'être vus ensemble, il n'était pas contre – et se mit en quête de Harry. Il le découvrit dans les bras d'une blonde, quasiment en train de la peloter. L'enfoiré. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule sans douceur, le visage du brun se décomposa quand il le reconnut.

« On rentre. »

La jalousie lui brûlait les entrailles et comprimait son cœur. L'enfoiré l'enfoiré l'enfoiré. Arrivé dehors, il alluma une cigarette, aspira une grande bouffée pour que la nicotine lui prodigue ses bienfaits.

« T'es qui ? » demanda Harry dans son dos.

Draco déverrouilla les portières de la voiture. Il ouvrit celle de Mimi et l'invita prendre place.

« Elle s'appelle Mimi et on la ramène. Monte, dit-il ensuite à Harry, appuyé contre une voiture.

\- Pourquoi on la ramène ? C-c'était pas prévu.

\- Monte. »

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un calimero, qui pelotait une pétasse blonde dix minutes en arrière. Quel enfoiré. Draco ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet. Arrivé devant chez lui, il mentit à Mimi en lui racontant qu'il ne se sentait pas en état de faire le trajet jusqu'à chez elle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors que les commissures de sa bouche commençaient à s'affaisser. Faire du sexe était si important que ça pour elle ? Au point qu'elle fasse la gueule ? Elle le dégoûtait. A travers le rétroviseur, il décocha un regard meurtrier à Harry. Il lui réglerait son compte plus tard. Dommage qu'il n'ait plus son plâtre, il aurait tapé dedans jusqu'à que ses os explosent. Harry n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs.

Dans le salon, ils croisèrent Lucius qui les attendait. Les deux Malfoy échangèrent un regard entendu. Son père se leva et monta ensuite dans sa chambre. Désenchanté, il se tourna vers ses deux invités en se demandant à quoi tout ce cirque rimait, Mimi qui chancelait sur ses échasses et Harry qui ne tenait plus debout.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » finit par demander ce dernier, les dents serrées.

Draco prit Harry par le bras et expliqua à Mimi qu'il préparait une chambre à celle-ci. Ils s'enfermèrent dans sa chambre, Draco s'assit sur son lit tandis que Harry se laissait tomber au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Putain, Draco, j'deviens dingue, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? »

Blablabla que du vent.

Il tentait de rassembler ses idées quand il entendit une porte grincer. Il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Harry. Tous deux à l'affût, ils écoutèrent des pas traverser le couloir puis une porte se refermer. Merde. Son père. Il risquait de rentrer à tout moment dans sa chambre et lui demander quand serait prête la fille. Paniqué, il tenta néanmoins de réfléchir correctement. Son choix se porta vers l'unique placard de sa chambre. Il ricana intérieurement. Il épargnait la vie de Harry mais lui infligerait un spectacle qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier.

« Va dans le placard, Harry, et je t'en supplie, ne bouge pas... Je suis désolé, »

Est-ce qu'il devait aussi jouer du violon à ce petit con afin qu'il se bouge le cul et se cache ? Il écarquilla les yeux pour que Harry lui obéisse. Son visage devint peu à peu moins visible dans le noir. Il lui intima une nouvelle fois de ne pas bouger en refermant la porte.

Il croisa son père sur le palier et fut glacé quand il songea à ce qu'il leurs arriverait à tous si son petit jeu dangereux était découvert.

« Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? l'interrogea celui-ci à propos de Harry.

\- C'est un ami et je l'amenais en boîte. Je peux très bien faire les deux en même temps, se justifia t-il.

Draco croisa les bras, rajoutant encore un rempart entre lui et son père. Il se sentait toujours en danger en sa présence.

« Je l'ai drogué pour pas l'avoir dans les pattes, rajouta le blond.

\- Est-ce qu'il _sait_ ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Draco à voix basse. Il dort, enfin il est ivre et prodé, dans la chambre d'amis, tu veux voir ? »

C'était un sacré coup de poker qu'il faisait là. Lucius secoua la tête.

« Fais attention.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je te dis juste de faire attention. Dépêche-toi.

\- Ouais. »

Draco était fou de rage. Les personnes qu'ils connaissaient s'étaient-elles toutes ligué pour lui faire péter les plombs et le faire chier ?

Il respira profondément avant de descendre voir Mimi. Il la prit par la main et ce seul contact le rebuta. Elle sentait la sueur et la cigarette, il espéra que Harry avait les yeux bien grands ouverts pour ce qui allait se passer.

Galant, il fit passer Mimi devant, elle gloussa puis s'assit sur son lit. Elle baladait sur lui ses yeux remplis de lubricité, elle croisait et décroisait ses jambes de manière dégoûtante. Oh, vite que tout ceci se termine. Draco ferma la porte derrière lui, regarda en direction du placard bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir Harry puis attrapa Mimi par les cheveux. Que ce sale con profite bien du spectacle. Il enleva le tee-shirt de la jeune fille et embrassa sa poitrine par dessus son soutien-gorge, en se demandant pourquoi tant d'hommes vouaient un culte aux seins. Il effleura son ventre, son dos, ses épaules, l'embrassa tout en évitant sa bouche et quand sa respiration devient haletante, lui parla de bondage. Il ne fut même pas étonnée lorsqu'elle accepta. Bien évidement qu'elle serait d'accord, le sang n'irriguait plus son cerveau mais une autre partie de son corps, elle n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir !

Afin d'être tranquille, il lui donna des bouchons d'oreilles, noua un bandeau sur ses yeux, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres juste avant de lui poser un bâillon. Il espérait que Harry n'avait rien raté de la scène. Il attacha Mimi consciencieusement tout en surveillant et son placard et la porte de sa chambre. Il terminait son nœud au poignet lorsque Harry sortit du placard. Putain c'était pas le moment. Il sonda son visage, le jeune homme paraissait dévasté et bouleversé. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Mimi ? Il n'avait pas fait ça pour rien quand même ?

« Tu... Tu peux m'expliquer ? » demanda Harry d'une voix aiguë et les yeux écarquillés.

Son cinéma d'amoureux jaloux et trahi lui tapait tellement sur le système qu'il ne répondit pas. C'était assez ironique si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il était lui-même malade de jalousie depuis qu'il avait vu Harry embrasser sa connasse blonde.

« Va baiser avec ta pute alors ! Je rentre chez moi ! »

C'était vraiment Harry l'infidèle qui lui disait ça ?

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Allait-il un jour se taire ?

« Tu te fous de moi ? Y a un nana à moitié nue dans ton lit, je vous ai vu vous embrasser et c'est pas ce que je crois ?

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais été là... » larmoya Draco, invoquant la carte de l'émotion. S'il devait faire le pauvre malheureux, soit. « J'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Q-quoi ? Et pourquoi elle est attachée comme ça ? Explique moi ! »

En ouvrant de grand yeux, Draco posa son index en travers de sa bouche et regarda en direction de sa porte. Est-ce qu'il allait enfin se la fermer ? Avec la gorge tranchée par les soins de son père, sûrement, mais hors que question que Lucius Malfoy touche à son protégé.

« Ne bouge pas, ne fais pas de bruit. Je suis très sérieux. Je reviens. »

Il repoussa Harry, referma les portes du placard puis se leva au moment où son géniteur pénétrait dans sa chambre. Draco était si agacé. Le comportement de Harry, son père autoritaire et vicieux, la passivité et la soumission de sa mère l'exaspérait. Dommage qu'il ne tue pas Mimi lui-même, il ferait un carnage.

Lucius Malfoy jaugea la jeune fille, l'examina sous toute les coutures puis tapota l'épaule de Draco. Ce denier la souleva et suivit son père, qui se dirigeait vers garage, alias sa version revisitée de la chambre rouge du plaisir.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il trouva Harry sur son lit, en larmes, concentré sur sa respiration. Il laverait ses draps une fois que cette journée serait terminée. Mimi et Harry se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils étaient sales et que ses draps étaient propres ? Qu'ils ne voulaient pas dormir dans un lit où des personnes dégueulasses se seraient assises ? Enfin, merde, est-ce qu'ils pensaient à lui, nom de Dieu ?

Draco inspira un grand coup, se passa les deux mains sur le visage, souhaitant remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, puis s'assit à côté de Harry.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il n'en pensait pas un mot.

« Tu peux, sanglota Harry à travers ses larmes. Tu m'as jamais aimé c'est ça ? J'étais qu'un jeu, une distraction ? Tu fais des orgies avec ton père et comme ça te suffit pas, tu veux aussi tester avec les mecs et j'étais le premier disponible ? »

Mais il était stupide ? Même en ayant tous les éléments devant les yeux, il s'imaginait encore en pauvre petit-ami trompé ? Alors que ce qui se tramait dépassait sa petite personne pitoyable et ses sentiments minables ?

« C'est pas du tout ça, Harry !

\- Je te déteste. »

Draco se tourna vers Harry, interloqué. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, occupé à se moucher. Il le détestait ?

« Harry... »

Il allait donner à cet enfoiré une raison réellement valable de le détester.

« Je te déteste. Je vais rentrer chez moi et je ne veux jamais plus te voir. »

Draco glissa au sol, il s'agenouilla devant Harry, attrapa son menton. Il se délecta de ses larmes, de ses joues mouillées, de l'être encore plus pathétique qu'il était devenu. Sans l'épisode avec sa blonde, Draco aurait sans doute épargné tout ceci à Harry, mais la jalousie l'avait rendu diabolique.

« Je te promets que c'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Pire que ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Vous allez la... violer ? »

Lui un violeur ? La blague.

« Quoi ? Non !

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire alors, »

Harry respirait de moins en moins fort, son regard se faisait plus affirmé. Le choc était passé, il reprenait ses esprits. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller pour détruire moralement Harry ? La deuxième partie de la vengeance de Draco se mit en place dans sa tête.

« J'amène des filles à mon père pour qu'il les tue.

\- Quoi ? »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry le fixait comme s'il était fou.

« Très simplement : ma tante m'a violé plusieurs fois quad j'étais plus jeune, un soir, j'ai pété les plombs et je l'ai tuée. Puis j'ai appelé mon père en espérant qu'il m'aide. Qu'il m'amène à la police, à l'hôpital, tu vois. A la place, il a camouflé le meurtre et en échange de son silence, je dois lui ramener des filles pour qu'il les tue.

\- C'est complètement invraisemblable, » murmura Harry.

Draco éclata d'un rire tonitruant et sans joie. Il fallait qu'il rit. Et à gorgé déployée. Pour maintenir toute cette merde loin de lui. Pour éviter de devenir fou.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, fixa son regard au plafond. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée à dissocier, à alterner entre un trop plein de sentiment et le vide. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez lui, seul l'agacement subsistait et couvait en lui, comme un feu prêt à tout dévaster. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il en saisisse la raison. Évoquer ses viols ne lui faisaient plus rien, à par le rendre plus sombre.

Draco soupira, se redressa. Et entama la deuxième partie de son plan, dédié à Harry. Les yeux dans le vague, celui-ci était en position fœtale sur son lit.

« Ça va ? » murmura ce dernier.

Draco posa sur lui un regard neutre. Il allait le faire souffrir comme jamais pour avoir oser regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Fais couler un bain, fais une jolie ambiance et attends-moi, on va prendre un bain ensemble. J'arrive. »

Et ce connard allait lui obéir fissa.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre. Draco attendit quelques minutes, le menton posé sur les genoux. Il alluma une cigarette passant outre l'interdiction de sa mère de fumer à l'intérieur. De toute façon, droguée comme elle était aux somnifères, elle ne risquait pas de sentir la fumée.

Quel soirée. Son but de base était juste de ramener une fille à son père et de faire passer une bonne soirée à Harry... Mimi avait plut à son père, encore heureux, mais retrouver son supposé copain en plein roulage de pelle avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne faisait pas partie du plan. A cette pensée, la colère enflamma Draco. La colère, mais aussi le sentiment d'avoir été trahi. C'était quoi son problème pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs ? En acceptant de sortir avec lui, Harry s'était engagé avec Draco et s'il voulait d'une relation libre, il aurait dû lui demander la permission ! Il n'avait pas l'exclusivité et le contrôle total sur Harry, ça le faisait enrager.

Alors que la nicotine l'avait un peu calmé, repenser à la trahison de Harry le mit en colère. Draco écrasa son mégot avec exaspération dans le cendrier (sous son lit et prévu à cet effet).

Il se déshabilla puis enfila un peignoir, il rejoint Harry dans la salle de bain. Le voir tout penaud dans sa serviette de bain ne ralluma pas ses sentiments. Une rage froide l'animait. Il lui aurait fracturé le crâne en deux s'il ne s'était pas interdit de trop l'amocher.

Ils disposaient encore d'une bonne heure devant eux avant que Lucius ne rentre. Il devait se branler au dessus du cadavre, c'était sûr. Son père était un être abject. Draco referma la porte derrière lui, fit glisser le peignoir sur ses épaules et fonça sur Harry.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec violence, il le griffa, souhaitant secrètement le lacérer et quand il recula, le poussa dans la baignoire. L'air abasourdi du brun le fit ricaner. Oui, il finissait encore à l'eau. Alors qu'il se redressait, Draco appuya ses deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme à lunettes, pour le maintenir sous l'eau. Quel ironie de se noyer dans une baignoire. Harry lui griffait les bras et battait des pieds, l'aspergeant d'eau et ne faisant qu'accroître sa fureur. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait dans de vaines tentatives pour aspirer de l'air. Espèce de sombre merde. Draco éprouvait un plaisir jouissif et sadique à lui faire du mal, à le voir se noyer, à le faire souffrir. Il espérait que Harry panique comme un fou et qu'il se sentait au bord de la mort. Il voulait que le brun l'implore et le supplie, comme on prierait et craindrait une idole. Qu'il se roule dans sa médiocrité et soit déchiré par le remord. Qu'il mendie son pardon – bien que Harry ne puisse rien faire pour se faire pardonner, le pardon n'existait pas chez Draco.

Harry lui planta ses ongles dans la peau et racla sur la longueur ; de surprise, le blond lâcha sa victime et se redressa vivement. Loin de le faire revenir à lui, à sa partie sensible, la douleur décupla sa colère. Il observa Harry ramper, dégouttant d'eau, et essayer de s'enfuir. Il tira sur la jambe du brun pour le déséquilibrer et sourit au bruit sourd lorsque son menton rencontra le carrelage. Connard.

Draco tira Harry jusqu'à lui et s'assit à califourchon. Il le laissa taper contre son torse, essayer de griffer ses bras, tout en calmant de son côté ses envies meurtrières. Oui, exploser le crâne de Harry contre le carrelage et lui faire lécher le sol était une merveilleuse idée en théorie ; en pratique, il avait encore besoin de lui. Finalement, Harry se calma, laissa retomber ses bras au sol et reprit son souffle. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, sa bouche ouverte aspirait tout l'air qu'elle pouvait.

Avec une étrange douceur, Draco posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de son ami et capta ses iris vertes.

« J'ai tellement envie que tu souffres. »

Il serra les poings, en appela à tout son self-control pour ne pas le tuer de suite. Le souvenir de la blonde s'imposa à son esprit, il se mordit alors la langue afin de ne pas hurler de rage. Il inspira profondément puis sourit, les yeux fermés.

Essayer de le noyer ne l'avait pas totalement satisfait, Harry Potter allait entrapercevoir l'au-delà – et la fureur de Draco – une nouvelle fois ce soir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au genou de Harry, celui qui avait légèrement gonflé lorsqu'il s'était cogné en tombant dans la baignoire et y balança son poing. Le corps de Harry s'arqua sous chaque coup, il gémissait entre ses dents, le visage rouge et les yeux ruisselants ; il tressauta de douleur lorsque Draco fit éclater le porte-savon dans sa rotule. Tout en gémissant, Harry se débattait, voulait arrêter Draco dans sa punition puis finit par se laisser retomber au sol, vidé de son énergie. Il cacha son visage torturé dans ses paumes et laissa échapper quelques larmes, une douce plainte sortant de sa gorge.

Les deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Harry, Draco se délecta du spectacle de sa souffrance. A présent, avait-il mal comme lui-même souffrait ? Se sentait-il trahi et mortifié ? Est-ce qu'il souffrait au point que cela en soit douloureux physiquement, qu'un poids pèse sur sa poitrine ?

Draco passa lentement ses mains sur le torse de Harry, ses doigts crissant contre les poils, puis enroula ses mains autour du cou hâlé. Il serra ses doigts autour de la gorge de Harry, souhaitant voir les yeux éclater dans leur orbite, désirant voir sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un cri muet d'agonie, toucher la mort du bout des doigts et avoir le visage déformé par la colère de Draco comme dernier souvenir. De quel droit ce connard était allé voir ailleurs ? Il avait assez morflé dans toute sa vie pour ne pas se rajouter une source de souffrance supplémentaire ? Petit con. Il lui trancherait la gorge avec les dents s'il pouvait.

« J'ai envie que tu souffres comme je souffre. »

Parce qu'il crevait de jalousie et de douleur à cause de cet enfoiré. Parce qu'il lui avait accordé une grande partie de sa confiance et que ce sale balafré à lunettes l'avait trahie. Parce qu'il s'était attaché à ce petit con et que celui-ci ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller voir ailleurs, sous son nez en plus !

Il contempla la salle de bain en chantier en songeant au travail qu'il avait à faire avant d'aller se coucher, puis dévisagea Harry, son visage crispé par la peur et la douleur. Son souffle s'accéléra et le sang migra vers une partie de son anatomie. Faire supplier et souffrir Harry l'excitait, il se délectait de sa souffrance.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire du mal Harry Potter. »

Personne n'avait plus le droit de lui faire de mal, de quelque manière qu'elle soit, et il punirait chaque personne qui dérogerait à cette règle. Il était las de souffrir.

Draco resserra lentement sa prise sur la gorge de Harry et caressa la pomme d'Adam qui roulait sous ses doigts. Harry accrocha ses propres mains à celles autour de sa gorge, dans l'espoir de faire lâcher Draco.

Et quand sa colère se retirerait, quand il serait seul, il se retrouverait avec sa mère droguée aux antidépresseurs, son père abusif et son vide intérieur, les sentiments qu'il refoulait et ne voulait pas ressentir.

« Et en même temps, je ressens rien. Pourtant j'essaie de tout mon être. Mais la plupart du temps, je ressens rien ! Elle a tout détruit. J'ai l'impression d'être explosé en un millier de morceaux, que tout mon être est éparpillé et que j'arriverai jamais à tout rassembler.

\- Je peux t'aider, » murmura Harry d'une voix éraillée.

Harry caressa les mains de Draco autour de son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il pouvait amadouer Draco Malfoy avec ses mots doux pitoyables ? Effacer sa trahison en lui faisant les yeux doux ? Le pardon n'existait pas et bien que Draco l'ait pris pour quelqu'un de spécial, Harry était un humain aussi minable que les autres.

« Y a plus rien à faire pour me sers à rien, t'es complètement inutile et minable. J'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Il resserra brutalement ses mains, comprimant la trachée de Harry. Il sourit devant ses yeux exorbités, contempla avec ravissement la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'air et frémit au contact des doigts du brun qui tentait de le faire lâcher sa gorge. Souffre, allez !

Rien ne déstabilisa Draco, pas même les coups de Harry dans ses jambes ni ses larmes. Dans une dernière tentative, le brun essaya une nouvelle fois de faire lâcher Draco, qui consentit à soulever les pouces. Était-ce des larmes du repentir qui inondaient les joues du brun ?

Il s'allongea contre le torse de ce dernier, huma son odeur – bois, cigarette froide, transpiration, son savon et une qu'il n'arrivait pas nommer. Celle de la repentance ?

Ce corps qu'il avait chéri et vénéré n'était plus qu'un bout de chair comme tous les autres, Harry était tout aussi médiocre que les autres humains qu'il côtoyait. Il n'était ni pire ni meilleur, juste semblables aux sombres abrutis qu'il croisait tous les jours. Dire qu'il le pensait exceptionnel...

« Toutes les personnes que je côtoie semble être faites pour me décevoir, mais toi, t'es différent, Harry. Tu sais, j'ai croisé tous un tas de gens dans ma vie, tous plus insignifiants et inutiles les uns que les autres, mais toi, toi... tu as une saveur particulière. »

Alors qu'il caressait le visage de Harry, qui pleurait sans un bruit, les yeux fermés, Draco se rendit compte qu'il restait attaché au brun, une part de lui n'arrivait pas à faire une croix définitive sur lui. Il avait beau l'avoir profondément déçu, quelque chose lui disait que le jeune homme réservé et effacé à lunettes lui promettait des surprises. Même si leur relation était vouée à l'échec, même si elle n'avait aucun futur, Draco sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose à en tirer.

Fatigué, Draco se leva, enfila son peignoir et caressa une dernière fois la joue de Harry.

« Maintenant, rentre chez toi, Harry chéri. »

Aucune réponse. Il écrasa ses côtes avec le plat de son pied, Harry se recroquevilla en geignant dans un coin en pleurant.

« Dégage, je veux plus te voir. »

Est-ce qu'il souffrait comme lui-même souffrait à présent ?

* * *

Piouf !

Donc, 1) pour t'éclairer si c'est un peu flou pour toi, la dissociation est un mécanisme psychologique de défense. Dans mon cas, mon personnage violé a dissocié pendant les viols, il a séparé son esprit en deux et ça lui a permis de supporter le moment. Du coup, chaque moment qui lui rappelle sa situation traumatisante (ou quand le moment est trop fort à vivre émotionnellement) le fait dissocier, c'est pourquoi il y a le "Draco normal" et le "Draco froid" qui veut rien ressentir pour pas avoir mal et qui se protège de la souffrance de cette manière

2) l'identification à l'agresseur est un mécanisme de défense qui protège l'agressé.e, càd que la victime se projette dans son agresseur, adopte ses comportements, sa psychologie etc pour ne pas craquer (je sais pas trop comment expliquer ce mécanisme mais en gros, Draco imite Bellatrix dans son attitude parce que d'une part, c'est le seul comportement qu'il connait, et de l'autre, c'est une manière de protéger son esprit.) Fin Wikipédia expliquera sans doute mieux que moi XD

J'espère que j'ai éclairé ta lanterne, que les chapitres précédents et le comportement de Draco paraissent plus clairs. C'était vraiment LE chapitre le plus important de ma ff, alors que je stressais un peu de l'avoir raté mais je suis assez fière de moi en le relisant ^^ Je l'ai écris en étant mi déprimée, mi en train de rager et je crois que ça se sent haha.

Et je sais que je publie pas vraiment une semaine après le chapitre 11 mais j'étais trop pressée (par contre, le chapitre 13 va mettre un moment à arriver, j'ai mes partiels à réviser sa mère. Bonne chance (et une tonne de courage) à celleux qui en ont, je crois en vous !)

A la prochaine et des bisous, Mello

(Merci mes revieweuses d'amour, je vous aime fort)


	14. 13

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **13**

* * *

 _« Feel the vibe,  
Feel the terror,  
Feel the pain,  
It's driving me insane.  
I can't fake,  
For God's sake why am I driving in the wrong lane  
Trouble is my middle name.  
But in the end I'm not too bad  
Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you »_

De la chanson _Mad about you_ , de Hooverphonic

* * *

Grelottant et en état de choc, Harry rentra chez lui. Tout habillé, il s'écroula dans son lit, rabattit la couverture sur son corps trempé et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Pourtant, il était incapable de réfléchir. Le comportement violent de Draco avait blolqué ses capacités de réflexion. Il passa donc le reste de la nuit à trembler et fixer le mur, hagard et frigorifié. Il ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin, épuisé,

Harry ne se réveilla qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Il fut surpris de trouver ses draps humides et d'être encore habillé puis la soirée lui revint d'un coup en mémoire et le coupa dans son élan alors qu'il se redressait. La drogue, Mimi, l'épisode de la salle de bain, Lucius. Il se renfonça dans son lit et ramena le drap par dessus sa tête. Un léger tremblement gagna sa cheville, avant de se propager à sa jambe, puis à la deuxième et pour finir, au reste de son corps.

Il n'avait pas les mots. Draco lui avait offert un aperçu de sa folie hier soir et Harry risquait de s'en souvenir encore longtemps.

Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs par ordre chronologique en massant ses mâchoires douloureuses. Tout avait dérapé à l'intérieur de la boîte, quand il s'était épanché sous l'effet de la drogue et qu'il avait dit n'importe quoi à Draco. Ensuite, il était allé draguer une blonde, dont le nom lui échappait et Draco les avait surpris. Ils étaient rentrés au domicile du blond, accompagnés d'une fille, Mimi. En se rappelant cette partie, le ventre de Harry se tordit. Ensuite, Draco l'avait enfermé dans son placard et il s'était déroulé une scène encore surréaliste aux yeux de Harry malgré le recul. Draco avait touché et embrassé Mimi, il l'avait ligoté puis Lucius était arrivé, ils étaient partis ensemble jusqu'au garage familial. Quand Draco était revenu, il avait raconté à Harry les sévices que lui avait fait subir sa tante, qu'il avait finit par péter les plombs, l'assassiner, que son père avait couvert l'affaire et qu'en échange de cela, il forcait Draco à commettre des meurtres par omission...

 _Ça_ n'avait pas de sens.

La dernière partie n'avait pas de sens, du moins.

Parce qu'il comprenait très bien la colère et la rage de Draco. Si Harry était un peu plus courageux, il aurait sûrement réagi de la même manère. Il lui aurait hurlé et craché tout son mépris au visage plutôt que de pleurnicher.

En se tournant dans son lit, Harry fut foudroyé par une douleur dans sa jambe droite et se rappela que Draco n'avait pas fait qu l'étrangler. Il souleva déllicatement le drap et grimaçant en découvrant la couleur bleutée de son genou et la manière dont il avait gonflé. Il ne pourrait jamais plus remarcher... Comment expliquer cela à ses parents ?

Il recommença à trembler en repensant au Draco cruel contre lequel il avait eu affaire. Il avait encore l'impression que ses mains étaient autour de son cou, l'étranglant à mort et d'être foudroyé par son regard haineux. Il se pinça le bras pour se maintenir dans l'instant présent et boîta jusqu'à la douche. Propre et frais, il prit la décision de laisser toute l'histoire avec Draco de côté, de prendre du temps pour lui et de mettre tout cela au clair plus tard.

Harry tenta de faire bonne figure devant ses parents, sourit aux questions de sa mère à propos de la boîte de nuit, secoua farouchement la tête lorsque son père lui demanda s'il avait pris quelconque drogue, inventa un mensonge concernant Draco puis en rajouta un autre disant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui à présent et qu'il verrait un peu moins son voisin. Ses parents tombèrent tout entier dans son piège, il se félicita d'avoir réussi à leur mentir aussi bien.

Après le repas du soir, il se recoucha et s'enformit comme une masse, le corps douloureux. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à Draco plus tard...

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine et l'envie irrépressible de pleurer. Sa première pensée fut pour Draco et il fondit en larme en serrant son oreiller contre lui. Sa crise de larmes passée, il écouta le silence de la maison et apprécia le fait que ses parents soient partis travailler. Avec difficulté, il s'extirpa de son lit. Il s'attabla à la table de la cuisine et piqua du nez devant sa tasse de thé.

Draco... il remplissait son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, de se demander s'il allait bien, ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à lui. Et en même temps qu'il crevait d'envie de le voir, son genou, mécontent, se manifestait et pulsait de douleur. Harry s'effondra sur la table, se prit la tête entre les mains. Sous le coup de la colère, Draco avait quand même manqué de lui fracturer le genou, sans oublier lorsqu'il avait tenté de le noyer dans sa piscine. Mais peu importe la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé, peu importe tout le reste, Draco lui manquait.

Quand Harry put marcher normalement, quand il cessa d'analyser mentalement la soirée du 23 juillet en boucle sous tous les angles, l'envie de revoir Draco devint insoutenable.

En dépit de tout le mal que lui avait fait Draco, Harry était incapable de faire une croix sur lui. Il en était arrivé à l'effrayante constatation qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il lui était vital comme l'oxygène qui le maintenait en vie. Que maintenant qu'il avait touché sa peau, il ne pouvait en effleurer une autre ; que l'attention que le blond lui portait était l'une de ses raisons de vivre. Draco Malfoy était la chose la plus parfaite qu'il lui était arrivé dans sa minable vie, retrouver un être aussi exceptionnel ne lui arriverait sans doute pas une deuxième fois. C'est pourquoi il ne devait pas le lâcher, le laisser partir, qu'il se désintéresse de lui.

Harry supporterait tout ce que lui dirait ou ferait le blond, quoiqu'il lui fasse Harry reviendrait. Car Draco Malfoy était essentiel à sa vie, il avait besoin de lui sans quoi il mourrait de désespoir. Toutes ces conneries qu'il avait autrefois entendues sur les âmes sœurs, sur la moitié manquante, eh bien à présent, ces histoires lui apparaissaient criantes de vérité. C'était certain : séparé de Daco, il se viderait de son désespoir, seul, dans sa vie aux couleurs ternes.

Cette histoire de meurtre en complicité avec son père, c'était du baratin pour l'éloigner, ce genre de chose ne se passait que dans les séries criminelles dont il raffolait. Ça n'arriverait certainement pas dans le quartier mortellement calme qu'était Privet Drive ; c'était juste une histoire qu'il avait inventé sous le coup de la colère pour faire encore plus peur au brun. Non, vraiment, Harry connaissait Draco et celui-ci était incapable de faire autant de mal à autrui.

Harry crevait d'envie de le revoir, de le toucher, de le sentir. De le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer. Il allait tout faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Tout ce que Draco lui avait dit et fait subir, ce n'était pas le vrai Draco qui avait ça. Le traumatisme du viol l'avait profondément changé, normal qu'il pète les plombs de temps à autre. Mais Harry allait l'aider. En fait, il ferait n'importe pourvu qu'il puisse satisfaire son désir insatiable de Draco.

Il ne pouvait pas en parler à sa mère, encore moins à son père. Harry déplorait souvent de ne pas avoir d'amis, bien qu'il se soit habitué à la solitude, il regrettait de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Il avait bien tenté les sites dédiés aux rencontres amicales mais il n'arrivait jamais à dépasser le stade de connaissances, c'était encore pire dans la vie réelle. A croire qu'il n'était pas adapté au monde dans lequel il vivait.

Une deuxième semaine sans voir Draco débutait et Harry pensait devenir fou. Il était en permanance assailli de questions, son ami était le seul sujet de ses pensées. Son obsession pour le blond l'écoeura même, plus il pensait à lui et plus il se demandait pourquoi il ne recevait aucun message. Le silence de son voisin était insupportable. D'accord, ils s'étaient fâchés mais Harry ne méritait même pas une vraie explication ? Après tout, c'était quand même Draco qui avait frappé Harry, c'était à lui de revenir en premier. Non ? Harry ne méritait même pas un simple message ? Se fourvoyait-il en pensant qu'il comptait pour Draco ? Son total désintérêt, son silence semblaient confirmer les pires doutes du brun.

La vie lui paraissait triste, la nourriture fade, ses films sans intérêt. Il dépérissait. S'il avait été un personnage de série, il aurait ricané allègrement de lui-même. C'était tellement cliché. Alors qu'il s'était toujours suffi à lui même, l'arrivée de Draco avait tout bouleversé et le rendait incapable de vivre pleinement sans lui. La pensée d'être séparé de son ami pour toujours lui donnait des palpitations et une boule dans le ventre. Il préférait plutôt être mort. Il n'avait jamais pensé possible qu'une personne puisse devenir aussi importante, indispensable et pourtant... il ne pouvait se passer de Draco.

Toujours aucun signe de vie, les volets de son ami demeuraient clos en permance.

Harry était hermétique au monde extérieur. Tout était vide et inutile sans Draco, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir à nouveau, rien d'autre importait. Il se fichait de tout, rien n'avait de sens, il était abandonné, seul, inutile.

Alors qu'il fumait une cigarette, accoudé à son balcon, une idée folle lui passa par la tête. Il écrasa sans préambule le bout incandescent sur le dos de sa main. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, sa peau fondait au contact du mégot et il ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Il contempla le petit cercle de chair brûlée près de son pouce. Il existait toujours. La douleur était là pour lui prouver. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais il savait qu'il existait encore, qu'il pouvait encore ressentir une autre sensation physique que ce trou immense qui semblait se creuser dans sa poitrine à chacune de ses inspirations. Il existait même s'il ne comptait pas pour Draco.

Une troisième semaine sans voir son ami commençait quand Harry craqua. Après sa douche, il lui envoya un message, « viens », sobre et pourtant vibrant d'émotions. Le doute le saisit, enroulant sa terrible main autour de ses entrailles, il suffoqua en pensant que Draco ne viendrait jamais, qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais, qu'ils ne se verraient plus jamais pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, il vit une ombre se profiler derrière la porte d'entrée. Draco entra sans y être explicitement invité. Il croisa le regard de Harry pétrifié, debout en face de lui.

« Tes parents son pas là ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Sont au travail. »

Draco hocha la tête. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, tant pis si c'était considéré comme malpoli, il le dévorait des yeux. Il lui avait tant manqué... son corps réclamait, hurlait le contact de sa peau, de s'enivrer de son odeur, se repaître de ses lèvres, se fondre en lui et coller sa peau à la sienne pour l'éternité. Il dissimula ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son jean et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

\- On va fumer ? »

Ils se rendirent à la terrasse, Draco s'assit en face de lui, conservant toujours une certaine distance entre eux. Et tandis que Harry le dévorait des yeux sans se cacher, sans vergogne, sans honte, il lui apparut comme une évidence qu'il ne pourrait vraiment pas vivre sans Draco. Il était sa moitié, son double, son âme sœur. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait par quoi commencer et à présent que Draco se tenait devant lui, il ne savait que dire. Tous les discours qu'il avait préparé à l'avance devenait inutiles, les mots perdaient tous leurs sens. Sous le regard acier de son ami, rien ne semblait assez fort pour réussir à décrire les sentiments qui l'agitaient.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal, commença Harry. A la soirée. Je suis allé voir une fille et j'aurais pas dû. Du coup, pour me punir, t'as ramené Mimi et tu m'as forcé à vous regarder vous... embrasser. »

Draco haussa lentement un sourcil, puis lâcha :

« Bravo Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

En espérant que cela n'inclut pas son genou, un porte savon et de l'asphyxie.

« Rien. »

Harry cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes.

« Comment ça ?

\- Tu peux rien faire pour te faire pardonner, tu le seras jamais. En revanche, je peux te faire quelque chose qui va faire que je sois moins en colère contre toi. »

Pitié, pas son genou.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, méfiant.

« C'est quoi ?

\- Viens chez moi, tu comprendras. »

Draco releva Harry et en profita pour le presser contre lui, le brun frémit au contact de son ami, respira son parfum de tout son saoul sans en avoir l'air. Ils traversèrent le salon de Harry au pas de course, l'espace entre leur deux maisons, le livong-room de Draco et filèrent dans sa chambre.

Son désir pour Draco le consumait, Harry imagina tout un tas de fantasmes qui laissèrent son corps en feu et sa respiration haletante. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment, où sa peau entrerait à nouveau en contact avec celle de Draco, où il entendrait sa voix, où ils se parleraient. Il s'assit sur le lit sans y avoir été invité, curieux de voir ce que Draco lui réservait. Allait-il le forcer à manger un bol de toile d'araignées ? (1) Le pendre par le cou dans sa cave et le regarder se débattre dans les airs ? (2) Le noyer une troisième fois ? Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on disait que la troisième fois était toujours la bonne ! D'un coup, la panique gagna Harry, il ne voulait ni manger quelque chose de douteux ni souffrir ni mourir ! Tout compte fait, il ne voulait plus voir Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? » demanda t-il à voix basse.

Avait-il le temps de courir jusqu'à la porte et de fuir ? Draco se retourna alors, une sorte de raquette rectangulaire à la main, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire. Bon, ses chances d'échapper au blond venaient de s'amenuiser.

« C'est quoi ?

\- Donne moi ta main. »

Draco lui frappa la paume d'un coup sec, Harry glapit sous le coup de la douleur et cacha sa main sous sa cuisse.

« Ça s'appelle un paddle et regarde y a écrit « SLUT » avec des clous, » s'extasia Draco souriant franchement à présent.

Aux anges, il reporta son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

« Tu sais ce qui t'attend maintenant. »

Oh oui, il devinait très bien à quel endroit de son anatomie le fameux SLUT clouté allait s'imprimer.

« Si t'es pas d'accord, on fait pas, hein, rajouta Draco, je veux pas te forcer. Au pire, je trouverai une autre punition. Au pire du pire, je finirai par être moins en colère, comme on dit : avec le temps, tout s'en va. »

Harry ne l'écoutait presque plus. En s'imaginant presque nu contre Draco, le fessant avec vigueur, une chaleur envahit son bas-ventre et sa respiration s'emballa.

« J'accepte. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Draco, celui-ci effaça les dernières craintes de Harry – il était prêt à tout pour ce sourire – et ses jambes tremblèrent devant l'air prédateur du blond. Lentement, le jeune homme fit glisser ses doigts le long de la joue de Harry, qui ferma les yeux de contentement. Une main vient s'agripper à ses cheveux, pendant que ses doigts passait sur ses lèvres. Si Draco ne le retenait pas, il se jetterait sur lui à coup sûr. Harry haleta lorsque le blond parcourut sa gorge (il eut un frisson en se remémorant l'épisode de la salle de bain), glissa sur le front, l'os du nez, la ligne de la mâchoire puis effleura ses paupières fermées. Il ne touchait que son visage et pourtant, déjà, le désir l'embrasait. Son cœur palpitait si fort tant sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal, il désirait tant Draco que son corps en était douloureux.

Souhaitant assouvir son appétit pour la peau du blond, Harry leva à son tour sa main et la glissa sous le tee-shirt de son ami et se rapprocha de lui afin d'accéder au dos. Le parfum de Draco l'enveloppait, Harry se sentait spécial et protégé entre ses bras. A sa place. Draco caressait son visage avec une infinie douceur, il embrassa ses lèvres, son menton, ses joues, son front, ses paupières avec une tendresse qui fit trembler et soupirer de plaisir Harry. Tandis qu'il s'embrasait à nouveau de l'intérieur, Harry se demanda comment il avait pu se passer autant du contact de Draco.

« Je vais te faire une confidence : savoir que tu vas souffrir m'excite. »

Pouvait-il dire que lui-même était excité à l'idée de souffrir par la main de Draco ?

« L'idée me plaît bien, résuma Harry.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir mal, de te savoir excité et puis... j'aime bien la douleur. Enfin ça dépend, hein, nuança t-il très vite. Mais j'aime bien. »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le blond déboucla la ceinture de Harry et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es parfait ? »

Le regard de Draco le fit trembler et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il lut une lueur dans ses yeux qu'il ne sut pas interpréter.

« Maintenant, tu me l'as dit. »

Alors que Harry tendait les lèvres et nouait ses bras dans le dos de son ami, celui-ci s'échappa. Oh... il crevait déjà d'envie de sentir le corps de Draco contre le sien une nouvelle fois.

« Enlève ton pantalon et ton caleçon, puis mets-toi sur mes genoux », ordonna ce dernier d'un ton doux en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Harry fit ce que Draco lui demandait. Timide, il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses chevilles, le plia, eut un peu plus de mal avec son caleçon – le regard de Draco le troublait –, se débarrassa de ses chaussettes, qui rejoignirent son petit tas de vêtements.

« Maintenant, tu te mets à quatre pattes sur moi, enfin pose ton ventre sur mes cuisses, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Harry hocha la tête et vint se placer contre Draco.

« Dis un chiffre entre un et cent.

\- Eh oh, je veux pas que tu me scalpes, non plus, rigola Harry, nerveux. Dix.

\- Treize, le contredit Draco, taquin. Le chiffre porte-malheur. »

Heureusement que Draco ne pouvait pas voir son visage rougissant. Harry fut surpris par le premier coup lorsque les petits pics mordirent sa peau tendre. Draco le fessait en s'en donnant à cœur joie. La chaleur de son bas-ventre se diffusa à ses fesses puis à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Alors que son arrière-train le brûlait, Harry fondit en larmes. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de la douleur, parce qu'il regrettait ou parce qu'il était heureux de retrouver Draco ou heureux que celui-ci lui fasse mal.

« Je suis désolé, sanglota t-il au septième coup. Je suis tellement désolé d'être allé voir Luna alors que tu étais là, alors qu'on était ensemble. J'aurais pas dû.

\- Ah, tu crois ? » s'emporta Draco en le frappant plus fort.

Aurait-il l'étiquette SLUT sur les fesses pour le restant de ses jours ?

« Dis-le. Que tu m'appartiens, que t'es qu'à moi. Dis-le ! »

Le huitième et le neuvième coup firent sursauter Harry. La douleur se mêlait au plaisir, c'était une sensation troublante. Il sentit distinctement les clous s'imprimer profondément dans sa chair au dixième coup.

« J'suis... j'suis à toi, rien qu'à toi, je t'appartiens, je ferais tout pour toi. Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît, excuse-moi du plus profond de mon âme. Je te jure que je le referai plus.

\- T'as intérêt, » grogna Draco en lui tirant les cheveux de sa main libre.

Il caressa un instant le dos de Harry puis revint plonger sa main dans la tignasse ébène. Il asséna les trois derniers coups rapidement mais la douleur ne fut pas moindre. Il posa le paddle au sol et fit mettre Harry entre ses cuisses. Il caressa ses joues mouillées de larmes avec tendresse.

« T'es tellement beau quand tu souffres, si tu savais. »

Draco l'embrassait avec fougue, ne lâchait plus ses lèvres. Puis pressant avec ses dents la lèvre gercée de Harry, la peau craqua, laissant perler une goutte de sang que Draco suça avec avidité. Harry bandait, son corps entier le brûlait, les fessées, le contact de Draco, ses mots avaient échauffé son esprit. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand le blond fit glisser ses doigts le long de son cou puis sur ses clavicules.

« Fais-moi mal. Utilise-moi. »

Si c'était la seule façon de se faire aimer de Draco, alors soit.

Du bout des doigts, Draco le fit s'allonger. Il retira son tee-shirt avant de s'asseoir au niveau du bassin de Harry. Il enleva son tee-shirt et son parcourut son torse, déposant des baisers brûlants sur chaque centimètres carrés de peau à portée de lè il écrasa la paume de sa main contre la poitrine de Harry, au niveau de son cœur, le brun entoura ses poignets et caressa la peau diaphane. Il étouffait, mais s'en fichait.

« Je suis désolé. »

Draco finit par enjamber Harry et se mettre au bord du lit. Alors qu'il dégrafait sa ceinture, Harry suivait avec fascination le mouvement de ses doigts.

« Pour la dernière fois, rajouta Draco. J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. »

Son odeur le rendait fou.

« Perds-le à nouveau. Je te l'ai dit : tu peux me faire mal. »

Le blond arrêta son mouvement alors qu'il pliait son pantalon. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de son dos laiteux.

« Mais sans chercher à me tuer ou à me casser une deuxième fois la jambe. »

L'énorme bleu qu'il avait au genou commençait à peine à disparaître. Nu, Draco se redressa, Harry crut lire une lueur avide dans son regard.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre, » ordonna Draco.

Docile, Harry s'exécuta. Il rougit en pensant à tout ce que Draco pourrait lui faire et il manqua d'air quelques secondes sous le coup de l'excitation. Le corps en ébullition, il gémit lorsque Draco pesa de tout son poids sur lui, il étira le cou quand il le parsema de baisers brûlants, suffoqua quand il le griffa et ronronna tandis que son ami roulait son bassin contre ses fesses. Harry allait éclater de bonheur, de passion, de plaisir. Le blond glissa une main autour de sa gorge et les dents plantées dans la peau de Harry, entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, se masturbant contre les fesses de Harry avec l'aide de sa main.

Le souffle précipité de Draco dans son oreille, sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, son parfum... malmené mais heureux, Harry atteint réellement le nirvana lorsqu'il manqua d'air ; Draco, concentré sur son plaisir, serrait de plus en fort la main autour de sa gorge. Il était au bord de l'étouffement quand Draco jouit, la pression qui s'exerçait sur sa trachée s'envola d'un coup. Draco reprenait son souffle, pesant de tout son poids sur Harry.

« Quand ça ira mieux, tu pourras m'essuyer, je sens un truc poisseux dans mon dos, » finit par dire Harry au bout d'une minute, rouge de honte.

Draco ricana mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Harry l'attira contre lui après qu'il eut remis son caleçon.

« Reste avec moi. »

Sa gorge lui faisait mal et lui rappela leur étreinte passionnée.

« Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. »

Il voulait se noyer dans son parfum et se fondre en lui.

« Je veux plus être séparé de toi, je te veux pour moi seul. »

Il finit par fondre en larmes, sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Je veux pas que quelque chose puis nous séparer, je peux plus me passer de ta présence, je vais mourir si je suis pas avec toi. »

Draco le serrait avec force contre son torse, comme s'il voulait le faire taire ou bien l'absorber en lui et le garder pour toujours.

* * *

1) C'est une référence à la série Archer.

2) C'est une référence au webtoon Killing Stalking.

* * *

Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de savoir si bien écrire la dépendance affective ?

Mon logiciel de traitement de texte me fait des misères donc je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, mais c'est pas à cause de moi, c'est à cause de Open office ! J'ai essayé de me relire au max mais il doit rester des coquilles. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire

Toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé étaient géniales ! J'étais grave touchée et super émue, je les ai relus plusieurs fois quand je déprimais pour me faire aller mieux ^^ Merci vous êtes fabuleuxses

Au fait, selon ma trame, il reste 4/5 chapitres avant la fin. Pleins de bisous, si t'en avais j'espère que tes partiels/exams se sont bien passés et je te fais des bisous. A la prochaine, Mello


	15. 14

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture

* * *

 **14**

* * *

« As I look in your eyes  
I know just what that means  
I can be, I can be your everything

I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
And your whore »

De la chanson Whore, de In This Moment

* * *

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment sur le lit de Draco. Celui-ci caressait distraitement les cheveux de Harry tandis que ce dernier se noyait dans l'odeur du blond. Il n'existait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer le sentiment horrible de manque qu'il avait dû traverser durant ces trois semaines où il n'avait pu ni voir, ni toucher, ni sentir Draco.

« Tu m'en veux un peu moins ? » chuchota Harry dans le cou de son ami, en plein extase.

Sa peau moite contre la sienne, son dos pâle où ses mains glissaient avec dévotion, son odeur enivrante, Draco qui lui caressait la tête... oh, il était au nirvana.

« Oui, » souffla Draco contre son visage.

Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, Harry s'en fichait. Il avait retrouvé Draco, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

« Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolé pour... Luna. J't'ai dit, j'étais drogué, tu t'occupais pas de moi, j'ai fais n'importe quoi. Et je comprends totalement ta colère et ta violence, je comprends pourquoi tu as ramené Mimi chez toi. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me refais plus ça, c'était tellement affreux de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais qu'on s'est pas promis une fidélité éternelle et que les relations monogames, c'est pas pour moi et je sais que pour toi aussi, mais pour l'instant, je te veux pour moi tout seul. Et… et même si tu m'as frappé, je te pardonne, t'étais en colère, je comprends. »

Harry aurait aussi voulu lui parler de l'histoire horrible que Draco avait inventé au sujet de ses meurtres avec son père, mais sa gorge se noua dès qu'il y pensa. Il décida de laisser cela en suspens pour le moment.

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes, sembla hésiter, puis lâcha en embrassant Harry sur le front :

« Ok. Je le referais plus, promis. »

Heureux comme un prince, le jeune homme se rapprocha encore plus du blond, respira une autre goulée de son parfum et frotta ses lèvres contre la clavicule de son ami. Son anxiété, ses inquiétudes, son mal-être, tout ceci fondait lorsqu'il se retrouvait au contact de Draco. En fermant les yeux, Harry se laissa envahir par une torpeur bienfaisante au creux des bras de Draco… et se rendit compte qu'il avait piqué du nez lorsqu'il ouvrit un paupière et vit, par la fenêtre, que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher dans quelques heures. 18H36, lui indiqua le radio-réveil.

Draco s'était aussi endormi, Harry caressa du bout des doigts la joue lisse de son ami amoureusement, presque religieusement, avant de se s'éclipser sans un bruit.

La semaine qui suivit fut comme un rêve pour Harry, il passa tout son temps libre avec Draco. Tantôt à profiter de la piscine, tantôt à avaler des séries.

Le mois d'août allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, Harry était un jeune homme heureux et il se sentait comblé en la présence de son ami. La vie lui semblait être à nouveau un fleuve paisible et tranquille, aux bords tapissés de fleurs sentant bon le bonheur. Même si le blond paraissait parfois absent, accaparé par quelconque pensées, l'immense besoin d'attention de Harry était rempli en permanence, Draco faisait tout le temps attention à lui, il ne parlait qu'à lui, ne regardait que lui. L'exclusivité dont Harry était l'objet le faisait jubiler. L'incident avec Mimi était oublié, Draco était à lui tout seul et ne se préoccupait que de la petite personne de Harry Potter.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui prendre des affaires propres, Harry fut intercepté par son père :

« Je t'ai vu avec Draco. »

L'estomac de Harry sembla peser soudainement une tonne. Le ton de son père avait jeté un froid dans la pièce.

« Ah ? »

Son cœur battait la chamade, la tête lui tournait, il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts.

« Vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

Harry lutta pour respirer et ne pas s'évanouir sous le coup de la panique. Ses mains devinrent moites.

« Il… il a perdu un de ses serpents, il y tenait beaucoup, c'était son préféré et il était triste, tu comprends. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le consoler, mais tu sais, » Harry ricana nerveusement et se crut obligé de rajouter, pour convaincre son père : « C'était horrible de le tenir dans mes bras, j'ai eu horreur de ça, j'aime pas du tout les contacts. »

Il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Il n'appréciait que moyennement les contacts, mais avec Draco, c'était différent. La proximité avec lui ne le rebutait pas parce que le jeune homme était spécial.

James Potter acquiesça, les yeux braqués sur son fils, qui tentait de maintenir un visage neutre. Alors qu'il avait prévu de passer du temps avec Draco pour ce soir, Harry en rajouta encore une couche :

« Il veut tout le temps qu'on se voit, il m'énerve, moi j'en ai marre de lui. Il voulait encore qu'on regarde des séries ce soir mais je vais lui dire que non, j'ai envie d'être seul !

\- Tu fais bien, vous sortez pas ensemble – de toute manière, t'as pas intérêt à sortir avec un garçon –, vous avez pas à passer tout votre temps ensemble.

\- Oui. »

Harry ne s'autorisa à respirer qu'une fois son père installé dans son bureau. Dépité, il envoya un message à son ami :

« Je peux pas venir ce soir, mes parents veulent que je passe un peu de temps à la maison. »

Pas la peine d'inquiéter encore plus Draco, qui semblait déjà soucieux.

* * *

Ouais, j'ai un nouveau logiciel de traitement de texte qui marche ! Ok, c'est un tout petit chapitre mais c'est un interlude qui calme les choses avant que d'autres aventures arrivent. Bisous, Mello


	16. 15

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **15**

* * *

 _« How can I trust you? How could you need me now?  
Its getting to be so cold,  
The decision is in that I won't break  
You cant even run with our lives at stake  
Well, someone must get hurt and it won't be me »_

De la chanson Someone must get hurt, de She Wants Revenge

* * *

Harry enrageait contre ses parents. D'abord contre son père, contre son esprit étriqué et homophobe, puis contre sa mère qui lu demandait de passer plus de temps dans sa propre maison et moins chez Draco. C'était pas parce qu'ils étaient ensembles qu'ils devaient se voir tout le temps quand même. Il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec sa mère, non ? Harry se fichait bien de Lily Potter, seul Draco comptait, il était le centre de son univers.

Il rêvait de s'enfuir loin de sa petite ville, partir en virée pour une nuit ou en roadtrip toute une semaine, dans un nouvel endroit avec Draco, qu'ils puissent marcher en ville main dans la main, découvrir de nouveaux paysages, ressembler pour quelques heures à un couple normal et non pas à deux amants illégitimes qui devaient fuir les regards.

Il enrageait contre ses parents, mais aussi contre lui-même d'être aussi désespéré, et contre Draco après qui il courait.

Quitte à passer du temps avec sa mère, il la présenta à son ami de toujours, celui qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais : Netflix. La singeant, il lui dit qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble devant des films. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily Potter ne parut pas très emballée par ses slasheurs préférés, ses anti-héros à l'esprit dérangé et les histoires paranormales dont il raffolait. La tentative de conversion de Harry tomba à l'eau, sa mère était à la fois trop cartésienne et trop froussarde pour ressentir pleinement le frisson horrifique.

Néanmoins au bout du 4e jour, Harry commença à apprécier sa solitude imposée. Son envie de passer tout son temps avec Draco s'estompa au bout de quelques jours, son désir se fana doucement, sans un bruit.

Peut-être que son désir disparaissait comme une peau de chagrin parce que Draco ne lui avait envoyé aucun fichu message en 4 jours. Il lui avait retiré brutalement l'attention et l'affection qu'il lui avait donné. C'était comme si Harry n'existait soudainement plus. Ils étaient voisins mais la distance séparant leur deux maisons semblait être trop grande pour que monsieur Draco fichu Malfoy décide de la franchir. C'était Harry qui ne pouvait plus sortir de chez lui, pas le contraire. Enfoiré. C'était comme s'il l'avait rayé de sa vie.

Harry brûlait de lui envoyer un message (ou de jeter une pierre dans sa fenêtre, selon ses humeurs) mais il était las de courir après son amant.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser normalement au contact de son ami, ce n'était que seul qu'il recouvrait toutes ses capacités de réflexions, qu'il devenait lucide. Qu'il cessait d'être aveuglé. Alors une terrible révélation s'imposa à lui : leur relation ne mènerait à rien. Ou du moins, elle ne mènerait à rien si aucun des deux ne changeait. Harry avait conscience qu'il était maladroitement attaché à Draco, mais il savait aussi que celui-ci devait apprendre à montrer ses sentiments et faire plus attention à Harry, à gérer ses accès de violence. Et aussi changer la mentalité de James, son père, s'il voulait ne pas être renié de sa propre famille. Mais aussi éloigner Draco de son père toxique.

Etait-il possible de changer autant un individu ? Draco le voudrait-il ? Était il possible de changer tout simplement ? Que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils reprendraient les cours à la fin de l'été ?Lorsqu'ils se verraient moins souvent ? L'école de Draco se situait à plus de 100 km, rentrerait-il tous les week-ends à Privet Drive ? Aurait-il l'envie et le temps de voir Harry ? À cette pensée, son ventre se noua.

Le jeune homme arriva à la conclusion que leur relation était un échec. Un échec magnifique, qui avait un petit goût d'amour, mais un échec tout de même.

Finalement au bout dune semaine, ses sentiments pour Draco finirent aussi par se faner. Son idole était devenu un sale petit con.

Alors que le mois d'août entamait sa dernière semaine et qu'il connaissait sa période la plus chaude, Harry resta chez lui, étalé sur son lit à cause de la chaleur. Netflix l'avait un peu lassé, il avait besoin de relations humaines, rôles que son père taciturne et sa mère tête en l'air ne pouvaient pas remplir : il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui accorde toute sa pleine attention pendant au moins quelques heures.

C'est ce qui le poussa à télécharger Muggle, une application de rencontres de tout types. Fasciné, Harry passa plusieurs heures à lire les descriptions et regarder les photos de parfait.e.s inconnu.e.s. Il matcha avec un garçon du nom de Colin Crivey. Cheveux bouclés, blonds, yeux marrons, un visage plutôt juvénile. Un style de premier de la classe et pas vraiment le canon du siècle. Harry préférait largement la beauté froide de Draco, plutôt que celle de Colin, innocente.

Il passa une partie de sa soirée à discuter avec Colin puis se laissa convaincre pour qu'ils se rencontrent le lendemain et prennent un verre ensemble. Soit. Après tout cela ne l'engageait à rien et Colin s'intéresserait à lui !.

Harry se coucha satisfait mais se réveilla angoissé. Quelle idée stupide de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il avait à peine discuté ! Néanmoins, le jeune homme combattit son anxiété et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous, près d'une station de métro, sa nausée et son appréhension comme compagnes de route.

Il songea à fuir lorsqu'il vit Colin au loin, avant de se rappeler que personne ne l'attendait chez lui, que son supposé copain lui avait envoyé un simple « Bisous » en 4 jours et qu'il ne risquait rien à rencontrer le jeune homme.

Harry aspira une nouvelle taffe sur sa cigarette, souhaitant que la nicotine fasse son effet. Il baissa les yeux afin d'éviter un contact visuel gênant et ne les releva que lorsque Colin fut devant lui.

« Salut ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps.

\- Non, cinq minutes. »

Il rencontrait un type d'une application de rencontre, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Était-ce une forme de tromperie ? Draco serait-il jaloux si Harry lui racontait ?Après tout, il n'étaient pas dans une relation monogame. « Je te veux pour moi seul » ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient être l'unique partenaire l'un de l'autre. Et s'il faut Draco voyait d'autres personnes et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'envoyait aucun message à son copain officiel !

Harry fit un sourire crispé à Colin.

« Tu connais Le salon de Hagrid ? c'est un salon de thé à cinq minutes et il y a même des pâtisseries.

\- Je connais pas du tout, mais je suis tenté. »

Colin lui rendit son sourire. Harry alluma une troisième cigarette. Il commençait à peine à se calmer, son estomac réintégrait doucement sa place originelle et les battements de son cœur ralentissaient.

Attablés l'un en face de l'autre, ils discutèrent de leurs vies respectives, de leurs projets, de leurs études, des voyages à l'étranger de Colin, ses expériences professionnelles, ses passions. Harry écoutait ébahi, se demandant plusieurs fois pourquoi il était si différent du jeune homme en face de lui, pourquoi il se sentait si petit et immature alors qu'ils avaient le même âge. Il n'avait rien accompli de sa vie, il n'avait pas de buts, pas de projets, pas de réelle passion. Son caractère effacé avait fini par déteindre sur sa personnalité et le rendre invisible aux yeux de lui-même.

« Tu cherches quoi sur Muggle ? finit par lui demander Colin en souriant.

\- J'en sais trop rien. »

Il cherchait un substitut de Draco. quelqu'un comme lui mais qui lui accorde une énorme importance, avec qui il pourrait être. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Draco mais Draco ne voulait pas de lui.

« Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et aviser après, rajouta Harry en se concentrant sur le fond de sa tasse. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. »

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Colin lui pressa timidement l'épaule.

« J'ai été enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Harry.

\- Moi aussi, » lui répondit l'intéressé d'un air absent.

Face à colin, il se rendit compte que personne à sa connaissance ne possédait le charisme de Draco, ce petit truc qui attirait irrémédiablement Harry. Personne ne sentait aussi bon que Draco. Personne n'illuminait sa vie comme Draco, personne ne le faisait sentir aussi spécial que Draco.

Alors qu'il repartait dans le chemin inverse, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

« Je pense à toi. »

Pas assez au goût de Harry.

* * *

(Il est 3h du tam, y a sûrement des fautes mais je voulais poster mon chapitre maintenant, et puis je corrigeras demain)

Il est relou, Harry, non ? Il doit rester 5 chapitres avant la fin (d'ailleurs j'en ai 5 différentes, je suis perdue, je sais pas quoi faire x)). J'espère que tu vas bien, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu, merci si tu laisses une review.

J'ai rajouté un sous-titre à l'histoire, c'est parce que mes deux personnages sont pas en total accord l'un avec l'autre même s'ils sont en harmonie, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et c'est une référence à la nouvelle chanson de Vald que j'écoute en boucle

Des bisous et à la prochaine, Mello


	17. 16

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

16

* * *

 _« Did you ever think of me_

 _As your best friend ?_

 _Did I ever think of you ?  
I'm not complaining_

 _(…) Did I ever think of you  
As my enemy ?_

 _Did you ever think of me ?  
I'm complaining »_

De la chanson Eden, de Hooverphonic (en version orchestre, elle me donne des frissons (oui, tu es très heureuxse d'avoir mon avis))

* * *

Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco, il était partout dans son esprit, il l'obsédait. Même s'il tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose, son inconscient le ramenait toujours à son voisin : machinalement, il se mettait à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il déverrouillait son portable en espérant découvrir qu'il avait un nouveau message, et quand il ne tournait pas en rond à l'intérieur de son salon, il tentait d'apercevoir du mouvement dans le jardin des Malfoy lorsqu'il bronzait.

Même si leur relation était un échec, même si elle était unilatérale, Harry restait attaché à Draco. Il était dépendant du jeune homme et cette constatation l'énervait. Il avait réussi à vivre sans Draco pendant 20, il ne mourrait pas s'il continuait de même pendant les vingt prochaines, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il se sentait incapable de mettre un terme à leur relation aussi merdique soit-elle, incapable de se passer de Draco, incapable de vivre sans lui maintenant qu'il avait croisé son chemin. Se séparer de Draco, ce serait comme arracher une partie de lui-même. Et il tenait à rester entier.

Pour centième fois de la matinée, Harry consulta son téléphone. Par habitude, sans vraiment y croire. Pourtant, il avait un nouveau message et de la personne qui l'obsédait. Son cœur s'emballa et il arrêta de respira pendant quelques secondes.

D'accord, lui-même n'envoyait pas des tonnes de messages à Draco, certes, mais il était las de toujours faire le premier pas, il avait en permanence la désagréable sensation de déranger son ami.

« Tu veux venir à la maison ? Tes parents ont arrêté de te séquestrer, non ? »

« Oui, je peux »

« Super ! Je t'attends alors ! »

Il sortait de son silence et en plus, Draco voulait qu'ils se voient. Harry leva un sourcil. L'euphorie passée, il ricana sans raison devant son écran. Draco revenait comme une fleur après presque une semaine de silence total. Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant leur dernière retrouvaille, au bonheur qu'il avait ressenti, au moment où ils avaient couché ensemble, cela lui semblait si loin. Pourraient-ils retrouver cette harmonie ? Harry se sentit étrangement triste.

Il dit à Draco qu'il arrivait dans une dizaine de minutes, mais c'est une demie heure plus tard qu'il sonna chez les Malfoy.

Alors qu'il pensait que son cœur allait exploser en voyant l'objet de ses pensées, la personne qui l'obsédait, celui qui le faisait soupirer, quand Draco ouvrit la porte, il ne se passa rien. Son cœur ne rata pas un battement, sa température corporelle resta la même, aucune émotion ne l'assaillit. Alors qu'il pensé être transporté de joie, qu'il se jetterait dans les bras de celui qu'il adorait, il resta les bras ballants, sur le seuil, immobile, en se demandant ce qui déconnait chez lui. Il ne ressentait absolument rien.

Il avait passé des semaines à crever d'inattention, à espérer un geste du blond, à se languir de sa présence et espérer de tout son être de le voir, cependant, une fois en face de lui, putain, il ne ressentait absolument rien.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

« Salut. »

Draco franchit la distance qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras. Par réflexe, Harry posa ses mains dans son dos. Rien, il ne se produisait toujours rien alors qu'il respirait l'odeur de Draco, celle qui le rendait complètement dingue quelques semaines auparavant. Il le serra plus fort contre lui mais l'impression d'être un bout de bois perdura. Son corps vide étreignait un autre corps, et cela ne produisait aucune réaction en lui.

Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas devenu sociopathe en l'espace de quelques jours, mais lorsqu'il était allé rencontrer Colin, il était réellement anxieux et, ce matin même, il avait fondu en larmes devant un épisode de sa série. Il n'était pas sociopathe, c'était juste que Draco ne provoquait plus rien en lui.

Il était absolument vide alors qu'il aurait dû ressentir une joie intense.

A force de souffler le chaud et le froid, à force de l'ignorer, à le faire tourner en bourrique et lui raconter tout un tas de bobards, voila ce qu'avait fait Draco : le détacher de lui.

Draco l'embrassa sur le front puis sur la joue. Harry ne sentit même pas ce contact.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Je suis désolé, je vais pas super bien en ce moment et je sais que je te délaisse mais je vais arranger ça, hein. »

Le blond lui fit un pauvre sourire auquel Harry répondit par mimétisme. De profonds cernes creusaient ses yeux, son teint pâle avait viré au terne. Bien trop préoccupé par son vide émotionnel, Harry ne lui demanda aucune explication sur ses états d'âmes et son teint cadavérique. En réalité, il paniquait totalement. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec son ami, quoi lui dire. Il en venait presque à regretter son affection maladive et obsessionnelle, au moins, là, c'était facile, ses sentiments lui dictaient quoi faire.

Il ne ressentait rien pour Draco et cela aurait dû le soulager. Sa seule dépendance avait pris fin, il aurait dû se réjouir : il ne souffrirait plus du manque de Draco, de ses silences, de ses abandons. Néanmoins, à l'idée que Draco puisse le laisser tomber, son estomac se contracta douloureusement.

« Tu vas bien, toi ? »

Harry pensa à Colin, à son père qui les avait vu se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et à sa remarque homophobe, à leur relation défectueuse, au vide qui prenait toute la place dans sa poitrine. Alors il répondit que oui, il allait bien. Et qu'il était heureux de revoir Draco.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble devant un film, qui ne capta pas l'attention de Harry. Il réfléchissait à ses moindres gestes et au fait de ne pas paraître suspect. Il devait se comporter comme d'habitude, mais se comporter normalement, ça ressemblait à quoi ?

Timidement, il se lova contre Draco et posa sa tête sur son épaule. C'était le maximum de contact que Harry pouvait s'autoriser. Quand Draco était quelqu'un de spécial, Harry n'avait de cesse de le toucher, pour se sentir spécial lui aussi pour chérir son humain préféré, mais maintenant que Draco était redevenu une personne comme les autres, le toucher ne rimait à rien.

« Tu m'as manqué, » fit Draco lorsqu'ils se quittèrent.

Harry mit du temps à réagir.

« Toi aussi. »

Durant quatre jours d'affilées, Harry refusa toutes les invitations de Draco pour qu'ils se voient, prétextant une intense fatigue, puis finit par céder le cinquième jour. L'appréhension lui tordit l'estomac quand il sonna. Il ne voulait plus voir Draco Malfoy, il voulait l'effacer de sa vie et que celui-ci arrête de le contacter. Il était devenu un étranger, Harry n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Son indifférence envers son voisin avait encore grandi et il dût se rappeler de sourire quand celui-ci lui ouvrit.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco, mais ses rêveries amoureuses avaient déserté depuis bien longtemps.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait. La seule personne avec qui il aurait pu en parler, son seul ami, était celle qui était directement concernée par l'affaire. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler sans le blesser.

Quoique…

Draco Malfoy pouvait-il souffrir ? Harry se demandait souvent à quoi ressemblait les sentiments de Draco – s'il en ressentait –, ce que cela faisait d'être dans sa tête. Il n'était pas un génie mais il avait compris que son ami maintenait un masque devant son visage.

Qu'est-ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de lui ? A quoi ressemblait son vrai visage pour qu'il veuille le cacher ? Pouvait-il être triste, pouvait-il pleurer ? Etait-il fragile ? Si fragile au point qu'il doive le cacher sous un air arrogant ?

A ses dépens, Harry avait déjà fait connaissance avec son côté cruel et violent, mais existait-il un Draco misérable ?

Quand celui-ci lui sourit, Harry se demanda à nouveau si un Draco pitoyable existait.

* * *

 _« We've got no where to go_

 _We've got nothing to prove  
Instead dancing alone I should be dancing with you  
This song turning me on  
The beat is doing me in  
Or maybe its only you  
But either way let's begin »_

De la chanson Out of control, par She Wants Revenge

* * *

 _« Allez, envoie le corps, au défi de l'hardcore !  
Aller envoie tes rêves ! Aller envoie tes lunes !  
Allez crame mon âme ! Qui nous brûle passion !  
Que nous mène l'union aux hallucinations !  
Que la peur dans tes yeux fasse monter l'acide _

_jusqu'au bord de tes lèvres aussi noires que la nuit_

 _Qui nous emmène au large sur des terres sacrées_

 _Où l'on aime à saigner, où l'on aime à s'aimer._

 _(...) Et que s'ouvre l'abysse devant toi mon amour !_

 _Allez, délivre-moi du plaisir qui nous ronge !  
Allez, libère-toi au violent de nos songes !  
Allez, transe avec moi sans jamais t'arrêter... »_

De la chanson Clandestins, de Saez (écoute là en entier, elle est sublime)

* * *

C'était Harry qui avait pris l'initiative. Affichant une confiance en lui qu'il ne possédait pas, il avait **_**osé**_** demandé à Draco Malfoy si celui-ci voulait l'accompagner à une soirée trance qui se déroulait dans trois jours. Comme il le pensait, Draco accepta, Harry lui demanda alors d'être son chauffeur. Il adorait cette sensation de contrôle, d'être enfin maître de lui-même, d'être lucide et non plus embobiné par son ami. Et même si ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il prenait des décisions et que sa respiration s'accélérait sous le coup de l'angoisse, la sensation était grisante.

Il passa les trois jours précédents la soirée avec Draco, il aimait bien sa compagnie même s'il préférait maintenant la solitude. Finalement, jouer l'amoureux transi n'était pas aussi dur qu'il le pensait. Il en rajoutait, il en faisait même des tonnes, il donnait à Draco un amour immense en songeant au mal qu'il lui ferait subir. Sa vengeance ne réparerait pas tout le mal que son ami lui avait fait, il ne savait même pas si son plan allait marcher, mais il le ferait. Malgté que cela l'empêche de dormir, malgré la boule de plomb qui pesait dans son ventre, malgré ses jambes flageolantes lorsque Draco posait son regard sur lui et le sondait. Il le ferait. Il le ferait car il fallait qu'il se venge, qu'il sorte de son statut de victime au moins une fois, qu'il apaise l'insatisfaction amère à l'intérieur de lui.

Il fallait qu'il lui rende le mal que Draco lui avait fait. Au moins, une fois ! Juste un petite fois. Cela suffirait. Il fallait que Harry pousse Draco dans ses retranchements, qu'il le force à exploser, à s'exposer et qu'il le blesse au moment où le blond serait plus plus vulnérable dans sa colère. La seule arme dont il disposait, c'était lui-même Harry Potter. Avec l'épisode de la salle de bain, Harry avait compris que Draco voulait l'exclusivité, qu'il lui était insupportable que le brun ne soit pas sous sa coupe. C'était en voyant Luna dans les bras de Harry qui avait totalement dégoupillé. La première partie du plan, se trouver une fille serait simple la deuxième qui consistait à blesser Draco serait plus ardue.

Comment atteindre sa forteresse ? Comment lui faire du mal ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait blesser Draco ?

Dans la voiture du blond, ils trinquèrent à eux deux et à cette soirée qui s'annonçait fabuleuse. Harry sourit dans le vide. Après tout le mal que lui avait fait Draco, il pouvait bien lui rendre un peu la pareille, non ? Il en était même obligé. Pour son amour propre, pour son propre honneur, pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas un tas inutile qui me méritait que le mépris.

Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur à la boîte, il se laissa envahir par la musique et l'ambiance déjà électrique. Il disposait de cinq heures devant lui et d'une centaines de victimes potentielles.

Draco était étrangement apathique, il semblait passif et réagissait à peine quand Harry lui parlait.

« Je vais aller chercher des bières, ok ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Harry respira son parfum et caressa son visage. Il ne ressentait toujours rien. Le jeune homme fendit la foule, scrutant les filles aux alentours, recherchant sa proie potentielle, celle qui lui permettrait d'enflammer Draco.

Il commanda deux bières au bar et étudia les visages autour de lui. Aucun visage ne retenait son attention. A rendre Draco jaloux, au moins que cela soit avec une jolie fille. Harry récupéra ses bières, manœuvra un demi-tour et refit son trajet en sens inverse.

Puis il se figea.

Cinq minutes. Il l'avait abandonné Draco seulement cinq minutes, juste le temps de commander des bières et de les recevoir et pendant ce temps-là, le bougre avait eu le temps de faire connaissance avec une fille et, en plus, elle se trémoussait devant lui. La jalousie, mêlée à de l'exaspération, remplit Harry et lui coupa le souffle. Ah, il pouvait bien faire son misogyne mais il ne crachait pas devant une paire de seins, il pouvait bien faire son maître dominant avec ses histoires où Harry ne devait qu'être à Draco, si lui, par derrière, faisait la même chose. Quel hypocrite. Harry n'était pas une putain de propriété et il allait se rebeller, c'était décidé !

Il serra les dents et contint le hurlement de rage qui enflait dans sa gorge. Quel hypocrite, quel acteur.

A grande enjambée, il rejoignit son ami. Harry hésita entre lui verser le verre sur la tête et le gifler ou jouer le petit-ami amoureux. Il choisit la deuxième option. Il n'était pas capable de violence. Du moins, il ne s'en pensait pas capable. L'idée de frapper un être vivant le rebutait. Il faisait des insomnies en pensant juste à sa vengeance contre Draco, alors être violent physiquement, très peu pour lui.

« Je vois que t'as fait connaissance avec mon chéri, dit Harry d'une voix mielleuse. Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » demanda t-il à la jeune fille.

Au contact de Draco, il s'apaisa. Pas entièrement, mais en partie. Merde, que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'allait pas redevenir comme avant quand même ? Son plan tombait à l'eau s'il redevait aussi doux qu'un agneau.

« Oui super et toi ?

\- Génial. »

Harry fit un sourire factice, puis entraîna Draco au coin fumeur.

« J'ai un truc à te dire, lâcha Draco, une fois assis.

\- Quoi, tu vas la ramener chez toi ? » plaisanta Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'en fichait ou si cela n'énervait, si sa phrase s'avérait vraie.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Je… Je déménage bientôt. »

Harry le fit répéter, pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Quand ?

\- Dans deux semaines. Trois maximum. Mon père aime pas Privet Drive et faut que je retourne à mon école. »

Une panique énorme l'envahit et lui fit la sensation d'une douche froide. Il ne voulait pas perdre Draco ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui ! Il ne ressentait rien pour Draco mais il se sentait incapable de vivre sans le blond.

« Mais… Tu pourrais rester là ? Si tu le voulais. Ce serait possible. Hein ?

\- Oui, je pourrais, en effet. Mais ça serait trop chiant à faire. Harry... je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça mais…

\- Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? » le coupa le susnommé.

A présent, il se sentait bizarrement calme. Un faux calme, un calme qui couvait une tempête. L'annonce de Draco avait chamboulé ses plans. Profitait-il du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec Draco de manière paisible ou exécutait-il tout de même son plan ?

« Depuis le début. Depuis que j'ai aménagé. »

Draco l'avait promené tout le long, il l'avait mené en bateau ! Depuis le début, il savait que leur relation ne mènerait à rien, mais il avait quand même séduit Harry en toute connaissance de cause. Sans lui dire que leur putain de relation était destinée à être un putain d'échec.

Avec un flegme olympien, Harry se leva puis écrasa son mégot. Il se saisit de son verre de bière et dit à Draco, toujours assis, l'air penaud.

« Il faut que je sois seul. Je vais aller danser, » dit-il en contrôlant les tremblements dans sa voix, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Une fois à l'intérieur il explosa. La rage lui consumait les entrailles, il n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qui était le pire entre le sentiment de trahison ou celui d'abandon. Putain, Draco s'était bien foutu de sa gueule, il l'avait bien baladé ! Tout ce que Harry avait subi n'avait donc servi à rien ? Tous ses efforts, tout son travail sur lui-même pour changer, pour s'améliorer, pour sortir de sa coquille, tout cela n'avait donc servi à rien ! Après l'avoir utilisé, Draco s'en allait. La rancœur distillait son poison acide dans tout son corps.

Enflure.

Oh, il pouvait bien lui sortir ses grands discours et lui extorquer à coup de fessées que Harry lui appartenait si c'était pour s'en aller juste après. Harry était fou de rage. Il errait dans la salle, tournait en rond, tamponnait des gens.

Puis il tamponna une jeune fille et son visage s'illumina. Ce serait elle. Elle était parfaite.

« Salut, je suis désolé de t'être rentré dedans comme ça… Mais je trouvais pas de jolies phrases d'accroches pour t'approcher, alors j'ai préféré le contact physique, » déballa t-il d'une traite en rougissant.

D'où sortait-il cela ? La colère le rendait tchatcheur.

La jeune fille émit un rire, à mi chemin entre le ricanement et le gloussement.

« Je m'appelle Hermione.

\- Harry. Je peux t'inviter à danser ? »

Le jeune homme finit son gobelet et le posa au sol. Il prit Hermione par la main et l'attira près de lui. Il voulait être sûr de réellement lui plaire avant de tenter un contact physique plus rapproché. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de se mordre les lèvres en le regardant, Harry alternait entre petits rires nerveux et sourires charmeurs.

Il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, la drogue n'était pas là pour le rendre plus courageux, il ne devait donc compter que sur sa faible confiance en lui. Il espérait qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il était tendu comme un arc et que ses mains tremblaient.

C'est Hermione qui fit le premier pas et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut comme un signal pour Harry qui la serra plus fort contre lui, en sentant sa poitrine voluptueuse contre son torse, sa respirations s'emballa. Il planta ses ongles dans ses hanches pleines, l'embrassa au niveau du menton, sur la mâchoire dans le cou, respira son parfum.

Hermione ne le rendrait pas hétéro néanmoins il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était sacrément attirante. Il pria pour que Draco soit dans les parages et assiste à toute la scène, mais quand il releva les yeux, il ne vit aucun blond.

Hermione lui proposa qu'ils s'assoient pour faire plus ample connaissance. Harry se fichait bien de son niveau d'étude et de savoir ses passions dans la vie, cependant il obtempéra. Alors qu'elle lui parlait de l'année qu'elle avait passé à l'étranger et du pays merveilleux qu'elle avait découvert, Draco se planta devant eux, le visage fermé, les bras croisés.

Le cœur de Harry explosa de joie en même temps que la peur le transperça. Il essaya de sourire d'un air assuré. Puis prit délicatement la main de Hermione dans sa sienne, la caressa avec lenteur puis embrassa son épaule en regardant Draco dans les yeux. Les battements de son cœur remplissait sa tête, il tremblait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« Je te présente, Hermione, j'ai rarement croisé une fille aussi intéressante, une **_**personne**_** aussi intéressante tout cours en fait, t'es tellement cultivée et mature ! »

Harry releva les yeux vers son ami, la curiosité prit le pas sur la peur : il fallait qu'il voit. Et voir Draco écumer de rage était jouissif. Est-ce qu'il souffrait ? Est-ce que monsieur Draco Malfoy, la statue de marbre souffrait et se sentait blessé, trompé ? Trahi, peut-être ? La jubilation se mélangeait à l'effroi et envoyait des picotements dans ses membres. En fait, il adorait cette sensation.

Il serait prêt à recommencer un millier de fois si ses actes pouvaient blesser Draco. Juste pour le voir enrager Puisque c'était la seule émotion qu'il savait manifester, puisque que Harry savait qu'il était blessé quand il faisait cela. Puisqu'il lui racontait des bobards depuis le début. puisqu'il allait sûrement l'écraser contre un mur quelconque et l'étrangler…

Un sourire ironique ne quittait pas les lèvres de Harry, il exultait. Une joie méchante le remplissait et faisait battre son cœur. Pouvoir infliger une douleur à Draco, aussi minime soit-elle, calmait la brûlure de la trahison à l'intérieur de lui.

« Il faut que je te parle, » dit lentement Draco.

Sa bouche pincée et ses sourcils froncés n'indiquaient rien de bon. L'épouvante pure saisit Harry, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il laissa Hermione en lui envoyant un baiser, puis suivit Draco dans un coin reculé de la salle, près des toilettes. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il devait faire un effort énorme afin de mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre. Il voulait fuir. Qui avait décidé que provoquer Draco était une bonne idée ? Il ne ferait pas le poids, il serait réduit en charpie, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire le mal.

Harry s'appuya les bras croisés contre un mur et défia Draco du regard, avant de se découvrir une soudaine passion pour le sol. Son faible courage ne lui permettait pas de défier les yeux gris assassins durant très longtemps.

« Oui ? »

Il avait la gorge nouée. Harry releva brièvement la tête pour découvrir que les yeux de Draco lançaient des éclairs, sa bouche tordu en une grimace découvraient ses dents serrées. D'une seconde à l'autre, Harry vomirait de peur.

Avec une main, Draco le saisit soudainement à la gorge et le cloua contre le mur. Comment un corps si faible pouvait cacher une si grande force ? D'abord surpris par la violence, Harry émit un glapissement, puis planta ses ongles dans le poignet de Draco. Il savait très bien ce qu'il lui avait pris : il était un esclave désobéissant, mais pas encore prêt à abandonner son maître, ainsi il manifestait son ressentiment sans pouvoir toutefois s'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- T'es sérieux d'aller draguer sous mon nez ? Tu te souviens pas de la dernière fois ? »

Il faisait référence à l'épisode de la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?… » Harry respira un grand coup, bloqua sa respiration et déballa ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : « Tu déménages dans deux semaines, faut bien que j'assure mes arrières, non ? T'es gentil de m'obliger à dire que t'es à toi, mais dans deux semaines, y aura plus personne alors que Hermione, elle, sera là. Les bails de relations à distance c'est pas mon truc.

\- Enfoiré !

\- C'est pas toi qui veut pas rester ? Bah voila j'assure mes arrières !

\- T'es pas obligé de faire ça devant ma gueule, » grogna Draco.

Il resserra ses doigts sur la gorge de Harry, qui haleta. Celui prit autant d'air qu'il put et lâcha d'une voix sifflante :

« Qu'est-ce que j'en a faire de toi ? Toi, t'en a rien à foutre de moi, eh bien moi aussi. »

Bien que terrifié, Harry sourit largement en voyant le regard de Draco étinceler. Il commençait à manquer d'air, la pression des doigts sur sa gorge lui faisait mal. l'autre main de Draco vint écraser sa poitrine et le comprimer contre le mur. Il promena ses mains sur l'avant-bras puissant, s'émerveilla des veines bleues, plongea son regard dans les pupilles de Draco. Une chaleur commençait à envahir son bas-ventre...

« Raclure de bidet, enfoiré, connard, bâtard, machiste, je te gerbe toi et ta frigidité, et ton inexpressive, tu fais bien de partir ! »

Harry vomissait son flot d'insultes et de paroles. Au diable les conséquences ! Tant pis si ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. L'expression de pure haine sur le visage de Draco le valait bien. Enfin, il le faisait sortir de ses gonds ! Enfin, il manifestait une émotion ! Enfin, Harry voyait qu'il tenait à lui !

« Je vais te tuer, éructa Draco.

Harry reprit son souffle. Ils en étaient au point culminant de leur dispute, il manquait d'air et Draco semblait vraiment sur le point de le tuer. Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle et dit d'une voix, qui manqua d'assurance, mais calme.

« Et toi tu m'es complètement inutile. »

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Draco se crispa et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Juste une seconde mais il l'avait bien vu. Il avait réussi à le blesser.

Alors il continua sa litanie d'insultes, mais Draco le stoppa en rajoutant son autre main à la première, il étrangla fortement Harry en même temps qu'il l'écrasa contre le mur dans un baiser rageur. La tête lui tournait à cause du manque d'air, mais la situation le rendait fou. Son désir au point mort depuis trois semaines, se réveilla brutalement.

« Tu m'excites, dit Harry contre ses lèvres en pressant son corps contre celui de Draco. Te savoir furieux contre moi, savoir que tu tiens finalement à moi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait de l'effet. »

Il plongea ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean de Draco et frotta son bassin contre le sien, se fichant bien de si on pouvait les apercevoir ou si ce qu'il faisait était correct. Et puis, le blond bandait aussi fort que lui. Ses pulsions et ses plus bas instincts parlaient librement, Draco avait ouvert une vanne en lui. A son contact, il avait laissé libre cours à une partie de lui inconsciente, qu'il avait dissimulé depuis des années.

« T'es complètement malade, » chuchota Draco en léchant les veines apparentes dans le cou de Harry.

Il écarta son tee-shirt, apposa ses lèvres contre sa clavicule et le marqua d'un énorme suçon, mordant sa peau découverte au passage.

« T'es à moi. »

Malgré leur altercation, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble et rentrèrent ensemble. Dans la voiture, au moment où chacun devait rentrer chez lui, Harry s'attarda.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt. Pour ton déménagement. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Désolé.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- En partie.

\- Ok. »

Harry avait sa main sur la poignée de la portière quand Draco l'arrêta et l'attira contre lui. En dépit de la position inconfortable, il le serra avec force contre son torse.

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son ami. Il inspira à plein poumons son parfum et timidement, caressa son bras. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il regrettait le temps de leurs étreintes passionnelles et souhaita que leur relation redevienne comme à leurs début.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent et que Draco l'embrassa sur le front, Harry ne sut dire s'il l'aimait ou s'il le détestait. Il était surtout épuisé physiquement et moralement.

* * *

Alooooors ? Choqué.e.s du revirement de situation ? (Aucun rapport, mais j'ai les persos qui se roulent de moins de pelle de l'histoire de fanfictionnet haha)

C'est ma vision très spéciale mais je pouvais pas parler d'amour, sans parler de la colère, voire de la haine, de la déception, de l'indifférence et du dégoût qui vont avec. Je sais pas si je suis très claire, mais je trouve que l'amour va de pair avec ces autres sentiments, et qu'ils sont aussi fort que l'amour ressenti par la personne (je parle dans une relation amoureuse) (#bonjourj'aiquedesrelationsdemerde)

Sinon, je pense que je vais publier mes 4 ou 5 fins différentes (merci Pulcotinette). J'aime beaucoup écrire Killing Stalking 2, c'est cathartique et je voudrais faire durer le plaisir encore un petit moment

PS : oublie pas que j'ai créer un groupe facebook dédié à ma gloire, le lien est sur mon profil si tu veux le rejoindre :)

Des bisous et à la prochaine. Mello


	18. 17 - fin n1 partie 1

Bonjour, bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

17

* * *

 _« I love you and it's a mistake  
You're a habit I can't break  
Everything you do is so fucked up  
But that's the reason that I'm stuck »_

De la chanson Sid Vicious In A Dress, de Powerman5000

* * *

Harry n'était pas un sadique. En se réveillant, le lendemain de la soirée, et quand les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il se revit draguer Hermione avec plus ou moins de succès, embrasser son épaule devant les yeux ébahis de Draco puis lui cracher le fond de sa pensée, sans aucune retenue tandis que son ami l'étranglait. À ce souvenir, il porta les mains à sa gorge douloureuse. Mais qu'elle mouche l'avait donc piquée ? Ce matin, l'idée de faire souffrir Draco était impensable. Finalement, son comportement instable finissait par déteindre sur lui.

Il ressentait le remord comme une douleur physique, une gifle cuisante. Hébété, il consulta son téléphone, espérant un nouveau message de l'unique personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Rien. Bien sûr. À quoi s'attendrait-il ? Les miracles n'existaient qu'à Lourdes et aucun ne se produirait pour faire changer son ami.

Harry reposa son téléphone puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Merde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Draco lui pardonnerait t-il son affront, ses paroles si odieuses ?

Il voulait s'excuser mais sa fierté le retint. Certes, il avait mal agi, mais il n'allait quand même pas subir les aléas de l'humeur de Draco toute sa vie quand même... ?

Puis il se rappela que celui-ci allait déménager, que Draco le savait à l'instant même où il lui avait déclaré sa pseudo flamme, qu'il avait embarqué Harry dans une balade en mer, avec à la clé un naufrage.

Sonné, Harry se recroquevilla.

En dépit de sa trahison, en dépit de ses mensonges, le jeune homme tenait tout de même à son ami. Perdre Draco alors qu'il était obsédé par lui depuis deux mois lui paraissait inconcevable, intolérable. Il avait transposé tellement de rêves et d'espoirs dans cette relation… il se sentait humilié, trahi, vulnérable. Savoir que ses rêves étaient destinés à être brisés le rendait malheureux. Un profond dégoût mêlé à de la lassitude l'enveloppa. Il pensait sincèrement que leur histoire durerait.

Harry irait s'excuser. Mais dans quelques jours. Le temps que son remord se tasse, que Draco soit moins en colère contre lui, le temps que le voile misérable qui l'enveloppait se dissipe quelques peu. Mais paradoxalement, tout son amour pour Draco était revenu, il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : le revoir et le serrer dans ses bras, s'enivrer de sa présence et ne plus le lâcher.

* * *

Le mois de septembre sonna la fin de l'été en apportant la reprise des cours. A une vingtaine de jours de la sienne, le 4 septembre, Harry se décida à se réinscrire dans sa licence et consulter le programme des cours. Ses études ne le passionnaient pas, c'était sa mère qui l'avait poussé dans ce domaine là, en pensant que c'était sa branche. Harry s'était laissé porté, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait réellement étudier et n'avait pas d' idée de sa future profession. Il eut une fugace pensée pour sa mère et fut pris de remords : il l'avait délaissée, au profit de Draco. Au lieu de passer du temps avec elle pendant ses vacances, il l'avait passé avec Draco. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse.

Après le déjeuner, il se rendit en ville, casquette enfoncée sur la tête et écouteurs vissés aux oreilles. Il entra dans une librairie qui vendaient des livres d'occasions et en ressortit, chargé de bouquins et le portefeuille léger. Harry disposait encore d'une bonne heure devant lui, alors qu'il marchait sans but ses pas le menèrent devant un salon de thé. Le Gryffon d'Or.

Pétrifié, il fixa l'enseigne alors que le souvenir de Ginny affluait brutalement en lui. Durant toutes les vacances, il avait évité d'y penser, il avait enterré tout ce qui la concernait dans un coin de son esprit – de toute façon, Draco l'avait remplacée. Et puis, elle l'avait bloqué sur tous les réseaux sociaux. Maintenant, où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?

Harry n'arrivait plus à bouger, il s'attendait à voir Ginny jaillir à tout moment. Une serveuse lui jeta un drôle de regard alors qu'elle sortait pour débarasser des clients en terrasse mais Harry ne réussit à bouger que de longues minutes plus tard.

Le cerveau en mode automatique, il regagna le métro. Un sentiment lourd et pesant ralentissait ses pas. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, l'estomac noué et l'esprit vide.

Ginny l'avait rejeté. Il l'avait presque oublié, il avait réussi à l'enterrer si loin dans son esprit qu'il ne s'en souvenait presque plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il pensa que personne ne voulait de son amour. Il avait cru pouvoir l'offrir à Draco mais celui-ci allait l'abandonner à son tour. Était-il pestiféré ? Est-ce que quelque chose clochait chez lui ? Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas de lui ?

Il franchit le seuil de sa maison, désespéré, malheureux, accablé par la douleur et persuadé que personne ne l'aimerait. Afin de se consoler, le jeune homme se mit aux fourneaux. Il espérait que ses parents le complimenteraient pour le repas, au moins sa mère. Ce serait une manière de se faire pardonner. Harry mit à profit le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait dans sa salade aux trois poivrons, ses spaghetti bolognaise revisité sans viande et son soufflé au chocolat.

Il se jeta sur sa mère lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Alors qu'il voulait lui parler, elle lui fit signe de se taire, le téléphone coincé entre sa joue et son épaule, et son autre main occupé à enlever une de ses chaussures.

Vexé, Harry retourna dans son repaire. Tant pis, il s'excuserait juste avant le repas. Profitant de la température clémente, il mit la table sur la terrasse et alluma des bougies qui promettaient de faire partir les moustiques. Le temps que son père rentre du travail, il fila à la douche et passa des habits confortables.

A 19H30, il appela ses parents pour venir manger. Sa mère fut la première à arriver. Elle s'assit en face de lui, un verre de vin à la main.

« Pardon, on a pas passé de temps ensemble pendant tes vacances, » commença piteusement Harry.

Il l'observa se rouler une cigarette avec son tabac avant de continuer :

« J'ai fais n'importe quoi. Pardon. »

Sa mère sourit dans le vide.

« Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois. »

La prochaine fois ? Quelle prochaine fois ? Avant qu'il ne puisse demander des explications, son père arriva ce qui sonna la fin de la discussion. Arrivés au dessert, alors que Harry attendait des compliments, son père finit par ouvrir la bouche depuis la première fois depuis qu'ils se voyaient :

« C'est quoi ce que t'as sur ta clavicule ? »

Harry baissa la tête et il vit. Un grand froid l'envahit, son cerveau cessa de fonctionner et ses poumons expulsèrent brutalement l'air qu'ils contenaient, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Le putain suçon de Draco. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, une panique sourde se diffusait dans ses veines.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta James, même s'il connaissait très bien la réponse.

Lentement, Harry releva la tête. Malgré ses yeux écarquillés par la panique, son champ de vision s'était réduit au strict minimum, à ce qui le mettait en danger : son père. En dépit de son cerveau défectueux, Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse afin de trouver une excuse.

« C'est… une fille qui m'a fait ça quand je suis allé en soirée avec Draco. »

Sa voix s'envola vers des notes aiguës sur la fin de sa phrase. Il se maudit de son ton plaintif alors qu'il l'avait voulu convaincant.

« C'est pas Draco qui t'as fait ça ? »

Il hurlait à l'intérieur de sa tête, il maintenant le contact visuel mais il était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

« N-non. »

Son cœur cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en avait mal.

« Harry, je veux que tu arrêtes de le voir aussi souvent. »

L'intéressé faillit répliquer qu'il avait déjà passé trop de temps sans voir Draco et qu'à présent le temps jouait contre lui. Draco partait bientôt, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient ! Mais il se tut.

« Pourquoi ? osa néanmoins demander le jeune homme, tandis que le sang rugissait à ses tempes.

\- Tu vas bientôt reprendre les cours, profite-en pour te faire de nouveaux amis. Des personnes qui te tirent vers le haut. C'est mauvais de donner l'exclusivité à une seule personne. Tu pourrais t'inscrire dans un club de sport, non ? Ça t'aiderait. »

Non.

En désaccord, le corps tendu à l'extrême, Harry acquiesça néanmoins.

« C'était très bon, Harry, » le félicita sa mère pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle tendit la main et lui caressa le bras. « Merci pour ce repas. »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

Quand il rejoint sa chambre, son cœur battait toujours aussi fort qu'au moment du repas. Il se laissa glisser contre sa porte et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le visage entre les deux genoux, il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale et de faire refluer la panique en lui. Son souffle rauque remplissait la pièce, il lui semblait que les murs de sa chambre se refermaient sur lui.

Personne ne l'aimerait jamais, personne ne ferait plus attention à lui une fois que Draco serait parti. La perspective d'un monde sans Draco terrifiait bien plus Harry qu'un monde sans amour.

L'air siffla en entrant dans sa gorge. Il se concentra sur ses mains afin de focaliser son attentions sur autre chose que son angoisse. Une mauvaise idée car il lui sembla que ces mains ne lui appartenaient pas, qu'elles venaient d'un autre corps. En contemplant des mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes, même si sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, il se répéta que tout allait bien, tout allait très bien. Tout allait très bien. Pas besoin d'y croire, ce qui comptait le plus c'était le poids des mots pas leur valeur.

Néanmoins, sa panique ne décroissait pas. Un voile noir se déposait parfois devant ses yeux et le bloquait à l'intérieur de sa tête, il perdait contact avec la réalité. Haletant, il se tourna, appuya ces deux mains contre son étagère et fixa les bords en métal. Alors, il serra les dents et frappa plusieurs fois son front contre les angles pointus.

La douleur le fit revenir à lui. Il plaqua une main contre son front douloureux et s'allongea sur le sol. La tête lui tournait mais il finit par retrouver une respiration normale et arrêter de trembler.

Épuisé, il enfila un pull puis se traîna jusqu'à son balcon et encore essoufflé, alluma une cigarette. Sa crise d'angoisse l'avait vidé du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir alors il contempla la fenêtre fermée de Draco jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent.

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes mais fut incapable de se rendormir lorsqu'il se recoucha. Il cherchait le sommeil lorsque Draco émergea dans son esprit. Il lui manquait. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina être près de lui, le toucher, respirer son odeur. Des picotements envahirent son bras ventre et le bout de ses doigts. Il commençait déjà à bander. Il se rêver en train de caresser le torse diaphane, explorer le dos, embrasser chaque parcelle de cette peau blanche qu'il vénérait. Lentement, sa main glissa sur son ventre, puis plus bas... Il repensa à leur dernière soirée, quand Draco l'étranglait contre le mur et qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien. Il vint positionner son autre main contre sa propre gorge et visualisa son ami en face de lui, imagina ses mains à la place des siennes. Se priver d'air l'avait rendu totalement dur. Fermant les yeux, il entama d'abord de timides puis de francs va-et-vient sur son membre tendu. Il haletait, la tête contre l'oreiller. S'il se concentrait assez fort, il pouvait presque croire que Draco était avec lui et sentir son odeur. Son corps le brûlait et réclamait le contact du blond. Frustré, Harry se masturba plus fort. Alors que le sang s'accumulait dans sa tête et que sa vision se troublait, il jouit en étouffant un râle.

Demain, il irait voir Draco et s'excuserait.

* * *

Ça, c'était le début de la fin n°1. Il me reste encore un chapitre et c'est bouclé. Finalement, je crois que j'aurais deux fins... ou trois, j'en sais rien en fait. Je verrais bien en fonction de mon humeur x) (je suis désolée de passer mon temps à changer d'avis comme ça, je sais que c'est relou mais j'y peux rien, je suis une éternelle indécise)

A la prochaine, des bisous. Mello

* * *

Très cher.e Rei Pomsquare, d'abord merci de ouf pour ta review ! Ça m'a aidé à y voir un peu plus clair dans ma ff et voir les points qui coinçaient !

J'avais totalement oublié que Harry était super fragile au début de ma ff, tu me l'as rappelée x) En fait, au début de la ff, c'était juste un personnage avec sa propre psychologie et au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, j'y ai mis de plus en plus de moi et je sais que Harry est pas logique, très changeant, voire même incohérent et que je mets pas toutes les clefs pour le comprendre... simplement parce que le personnage est très inspiré de moi (voire, calqué sur moi) et que je me comprends pas moi-même x) J'ai pas assez mis en avant qu'il pouvait avoir deux partis dans son caractère : t'as le côté obsessionnel, super renfermé, limite associable et l'autre côté où il est un peu plus en phase avec le monde qui l'entoure (mais c'est pas la folie non plus, il est pas extraverti, mais juste moins renfermé). Pour Colin, il a eut un petit pic de sociabilité haha

Le chapitre 16 et le désir de vengeance de Harry, ça a été possible juste parce qu'il "y voit plus clair" dans sa relation avec Draco, il arrête (un peu) de se faire des films et il voit une partie de la réalité alors qu'il refusait de la voir/qu'il était dans le déni avant. Après c'est sûr que si j'avais continué avec mon Harry-victime-totalement-marabouté-par-Draco, il se serait jamais "rebellé" contre lui ! C'est possible juste parce qu'il se secoue un peu et c'est ma faute, j'ai pas dû le mettre assez en avant (ou l'écrire, tout simplement). Après ta review, j'ai réécris des parties de mon chapitre 16 et j'ai mis plus en avant la peur de Harry, parce que c'est vrai qu'en me relisant, c'était grave un guerrier en mode machiavélique et ça lui correspond pas trop XD J'essaie de faire évoluer mon personnage, pour qu'il passe de victime à un peu moins victime (alors que Bum, et ça m'énerve!, il passe de victime à putain de victime sa mère), mais c'est compliqué à écrire

J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes interrogations... (Sinon y a mon facebook sur mon groupe, Fleurs du mal)

(Pour l'attirance de Harry pour les filles qui sort parfois de nulle part, je m'inspire de moi : je suis lesbienne et misandre, mais pendant deux ans, j'étais totalement obsédée par un gars. Où est la logique ? XD)

Des bisous

* * *

(Ne sois pas outré.e si je réponds pas tout le temps aux reviews, je me sens complètement idiote la plupart du temps où je vous réponds, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rien à dire et/ou de raconter que de la merde. C'est vraiment pas contre toi, c'est juste moi)


	19. 18 - fin n1 partie 2

Bonjour, bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient et bonne lecture.

PS : Le chapitre reprend juste après la soirée de Harry et Draco. Et le titre du chapitre s'inspire directement du dernier épisode de la web-série de Matthieu Sommet

* * *

 **17 – fin n2**

 _« Sweetness, sweetness i was only joking_ _  
_ _When i said i'd like to smash every tooth_ _  
_ _In your head »_

Bigmouth strickes again, de Placebo.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le soleil entrait à flot dans sa chambre. Péniblement, il extirpa son bras de la couette et tâtonna à la recherche de son portable. 15h11. Il rabbattit la couverture sur son visage tandis que les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. La soirée trance, sa pseudo-dispute avec Draco, Hermione. Il fermait les yeux prêt à se rendormir quand un élément lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête : le départ prochain de son ami.

C'est vrai que Draco allait déménager...

Alors que la nouvelle l'avait rendu fou de rage et de douleur la veille, aujourd'hui, elle le laissait de marbre. Sa relation avec Draco était un échec, il l'avait très bien intégré et digéré à présent. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre cela. Harry ne pouvait pas non plus l'empêcher de suivre ses parents, c'était son choix, il ne le retiendrait pas. En revanche, il pouvait profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec son ami.

La vie semblait si simple. Il arrivait si bien à réfléchir lorsque Draco était loin de lui en sa présence, son cerveau était parasité, il avait l'impression de ne plus exister, écrasé par l'aura puissante de son ami, et dans le même temps, de vivre trop intensément.

Harry traîna dans son lit jusqu'en début de soirée, avant de se lever et de se décider à manger un morceau. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, ses jambes le portèrent difficilement jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans le salon, il embrassa sa mère en train de lire le journal puis regagna sa chambre, courbé comme une personne âgée. Sa tête était pleine de Draco, c'était une présence qui flottait dans les limbes de sa conscience. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, ses sentiments amoureux du début s'étaient petit à petit teinté de colère et de douleur, jusqu'à les rendre méconnaissables. Quoiqu'il ressente pour Draco, Harry avait très bien conscience que ce sentiment n'était pas sain. Ni pour lui, ni pour Draco.

* * *

 _« I got to know that your heart beats fast and_

 _I got to know I'm the only one for you  
What have I become?  
I'm a fucking monster  
When all I wanted was something beautiful »_

Monster, de Meg Myers

Le lendemain, en pleine forme physique et mentale, Harry se décida à sortir de chez lui et acheter ses livres de cours. Il irait sûrement voir Draco le soir même ou le lendemain. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gâcher du temps qui leur était compté. Écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, il parvint à supporter la foule de personnes massée dans les librairies, les rues de la ville et dans le métro. Délesté de quelques billets mais le sac plein de livres, il laissa ses pas le guider entre les flots de citadin. Et sortit de sa transe méditative devant un salon de thé : le Gryffon d'Or. Un endroit où Ginny était une habituée. Son ventre se serra à cette pensée. Pourquoi ses relations amoureuses tournaient-elles court ? Quelque chose clochait-il chez lui ? Ou chez les autres ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour être en couple. Bizarrement, cette pensée le rassurait.

Il resta de longues minutes devant la devanture à s'interroger s'il entrait, oui ou non, sans pouvoir se décider. Le souvenir de Ginny ne provoquait plus grand chose chez lui à présent.

Le Harry obsédé par Ginny lui paraissait si loin, il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé plusieurs mois voire même une année, alors que seules les grandes vacances s'étaient écoulées.

Il finit par pousser la porte et commander un verre de sirop. Il parcourait la salle quand son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille assise dans une banquette en train de lire. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses mains ainsi que ses avant-bras dénudés était constellés de tâches de rousseur. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il serra son verre, s'y accrocha, le regard rivé vers l'inconnue. Il n'était pas si insensible qu'il le pensait à Ginny finalement... Puis soupira bruyamment quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce n'était pas elle.

Il finit son verre d'une traite, paya sa consommation et sortit. Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait face à Ginny. Il était incapable de savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Il fit un détour pour rentrer, il marcha le long de la Tamise, profita du vent frais et du soleil qui baissait. Préoccupé par ses pensées et la musique dans les oreilles, il percuta de plein fouet une personne au passage piéton. Alors qu'il grimaçait en relevant la tête, il se figea sur place lorsqu'une odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines.

« Ginny ! »

La jeune fille en face de lui enleva ses lunettes de soleil et releva la tête, hautaine.

« Tiens, tu peux marcher. »

Il mit un moment à réfléchir et à se rappeler que c'était les amis de Ginny qui l'avait frappé jusqu'à provoquer une fracture de son fémur.

« Je... »

Les mots ne lui venaient pas. Son cœur s'était arrêté à l'instant même où il avait reconnu son parfum.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle le fixa en silence, les lèvres pincées.

« Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fais. »

Il voyait en quoi son comportement était déviant, en revanche il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait mal agi. Puisqu'il n'avait pas blessé Ginny, c'était pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était ni dangereux pour lui ni pour elle. Bien que, certes, suivre un.e inconnu.e n'était pas normal.

« Et je m'excuse. »

 _Ç_ a, c'était sincère par contre. Il arrivait assez abstraitement à imaginer la peur qu'il avait pu faire à la jeune fille et depuis que Draco passait son temps à le blesser, il pouvait aisément imaginer l'effet que cela faisait chez les autres. Il se sentait assez empathique avec elle, en fait.

Ginny ne pipait toujours pas un mot.

Harry commença alors à considérer que lui avoir parlé était une très très mauvaise idée. Une paranoïa intense l'envahit. Le sentiment le frappait maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans ses pensées. Il se sentait observé de toute part, par des milliers d'yeux, il lui semblait que tous les passants fixaient ses faits et gestes. Et l'avenue bondée de piétons grouillait en fait de flics en civils prêt à le jeter – injustement ! – en prison. Son cœur dégringola dans sa poitrine, le souffle lui manqua. Oh non, il n'avait aucune envie de finir en prison.

Elle se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux balayèrent ses épaules et frôlèrent le tee-shirt de Harry, le regard de celui-ci se perdit dans le décolleté discret de Ginny avant de se faire harponner par ses iris, ils vinrent se planter dans ceux de Harry et son haleine vint s'écraser contre son visage.

« Ecoute-moi bien, sombre merde, j'ai déjà envoyé mes potes te casser la jambe, j'hésiterai pas à le faire une deuxième fois. J'espère que t'as trouvé une autre fac pour la rentrée parce que sinon, je te ferais vivre un enfer. Approche moi une deuxième fois et j'appelle les flics et j'hésiterai pas affabuler pour que tu fasses de la prison. Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi, Harry Potter sale taré. »

Pétrifié, Harry écouta sans broncher les menaces que proféraient Ginny. Quand elle se recula, il la trouva nettement moins belle qu'avant.

« Compris ? »

Incapable de parler, il acquiesça. Elle eut un sourire méprisant puis cracha à ses pieds.

« Harry Potter le taré, répéta t-elle. Je couperai ta sale bite avec mes dents si tu t'approches à nouveau de moi. »

Elle se détourna et traversa le passage piéton alors que son feu passait au rouge. Il se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle se fasse écraser.

* * *

 _« Say something loving_

 _I just don't remember the thrill of affection_ _  
_ _I just don't remember_ _  
_ _Say something loving_ _  
_ _I need a reminder, the feeling's escaped me_ _»_

Say something Loving, par The XX

Harry rentra chez lui, dépité et en colère à la fois. Contre lui-même et contre Ginny. Il avait été fou de croire qu'elle lui pardonnerait sa conduite. Il comprenait ses sentiments mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le traiter de la sorte. Il ruminait encore la façon dont il avait été éconduit quand son portable vibra. Draco.

« On se voit ? »

Suivi d'un deuxième message : « J'ai besoin de te voir »

Lui n'avait pas tellement envie. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé la veille lui revenaient en mémoire et il savait qu'il serait affreusement gêné en sa présence. Il avait brisé quelque chose entre eux et ne savait pas si ce lien pouvait être réparé.

« S'il te plait. »

Au vu de son insistance, Harry préféra s'écraser et accepter la proposition de son ami.

Parfum et rasé de près, il se rendit chez lui après le repas du soir. Une boule dans le ventre, il appuya sur la sonnette des Malfoy. Draco vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Hé.

\- Salut. »

L'ambiance était tendue. Quelques semaines auparavant, Harry crevait sans la présence de Draco, aujourd'hui, il rêvait d'être partout sauf ici, en face de lui.

« Tu entres. »

Ce n'était pas une question alors Harry suivit son ordre. A la terrasse, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon de jardin de Draco. Nerveux, Harry alluma une cigarette et son ami fit de même. Sa jambe battait une mesure imaginaire, il se fichait de transpirer l'inconfort. De toute façon, Draco le verrait bien d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il voyait tout.

« T'as passé une bonne journée ? Tu t'es remis de la soirée ?

\- Oui et oui. »

Devait-il s'excuser pour son attitude ? Il n'était désolé qu'à moitié. D'un côté, il était navré d'avoir blessé Draco mais de l'autre, il pensait chaque chose qu'il lui avait dite. Une seconde... Draco ne saurait jamais la chose pour laquelle il s'excuserait.

« Désolé. Pour la soirée. »

Désolé à moitié de l'avoir blessé. Il assumait et était totalement fier du reste. Mais ça, ce n'était pas important de le préciser.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Ok. »

Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû s'excuser.

Un silence s'étira. Assez long pour que Harry se demande milles fois ce qu'il fichait ici en compagnie de Draco. Il lui était égal. Il arrivait à réfléchir correctement en sa présence. Le charme était-il brisé à jamais ?

« T'as fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'suis allé en ville acheter mes livres de cours. »

Draco acquiesça, les yeux accrochés à ceux de Harry. Est-ce qu'il attendait autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait suivi ? Savait-il que Harry avait vu et parlé à Ginny ? Le sentiment de paranoïa qu'il avait ressenti était-il justifié ?

« J'ai... marché un peu en ville, je me suis promené. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas sorti. C'était cool. »

Draco hocha la tête, il aspira un bouffée de cigarette toujours en regardant Harry. Il attendait autre chose, c'était certain.

« J'ai vu Ginny. »

Les sourcils du blond décollèrent sur son front.

« T''es pas sérieux ? »

Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas en réalité. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il jouait la comédie ou s'il était sincère. Il poursuivit :

« Je lui ai parlé.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? répéta plus lentement son ami, d'une voix plus grave.

\- Je me suis excusé, parce que je l'avais harcelé un peu, tu vois. Mais en fait, d'un côté, je vois très bien que c'est mal mais de l'autre, j'allais pas la violer ni lui faire de mal, elle avait rien à craindre de moi. Je faisais rien de mal, en fait. J'sais pas, j'étais une sorte d'admirateur secret... même si je comprends que ça puisse être bizarre. Mais j'étais discret ! J'aurais pas dû faire cet erreur en ville, » marmonna Harry à lui même en faisant référence à la fois où il avait suivi Ginny et qu'il avait montré son visage à découvert, sans lunettes de soleil, sans casquette, sans protection. « Parce que je faisais rien de mal, merde ! Salope !

\- Harry, le rappela Draco. T'as vu Ginny, tu lui as parlé et ?

\- Je me suis fais rembarré, elle m'a menacé alors que je m'excusais. »

Harry lui mima leur conversation houleuse puis se renfonça dans son fauteil.

« J'y crois pas. Je me suis excusé et elle m'a remballé. »

Il était blessé dans sa fierté. Le caractère de Draco déteignait sur lui : il commençait à ne plus pouvoir se remettre en question.

Draco ricana.

« Merde, » dit-il simplement avec un sourire ironique.

Ensuite, il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la cuisse nue de Harry.

« Quelle pétasse. »

Ses doigts glissaient à la lisière de son short avant de passer en dessous. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement dans Draco caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Tu t'excuses et elle te remballe. En te menaçant en plus. »

Il alternait en caresses et pressions plus fortes.

« C'est pas cool de sa part. »

Harry tentait de se concentrer sur la voix de Draco mais son esprit vrillait totalement sous la main de son ami. Il finit par attraper son poignet alors que la main de celui-ci remontait plus haut.

« Arrêtes.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas envie ? »

Si, bien sûr que si, maintenant que le sang avait déserté une partie de son cerveau, bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Il ne s'était pas masturbé depuis une semaine et ses hormones ne l'épargnaient pas.

Harry avala sa salive, le cœur battant.

« Si. »

Le sourire de Draco était triomphant. Il se leva, attrapa un briquet et rentra à l'intérieur.

« Je suis dans ma chambre. »

Harry prit le temps de finir sa cigarette mais son érection ne se calmait pas. Il imaginait le corps de Draco contre le sien, inlassablement et sans surprise, cela n'éteignait pas le feu à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Merde. Il avait à peine fallu qu'il lui caresse la cuisse pour qu'il devienne fou. Agité de sentiments contraires, il suivit le même chemin que son ami et le retrouva allongé sur son lit, en train de fumer.

« T'as pas sensé ne pas fumer à l'intérieur ?

\- Si. Mais mes darons sont pas là jusqu'à demain matin, l'odeur sera parti d'ici là.

\- J'imagine. »

Draco se redressa et enveloppa le dos de Harry entre ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis bien avec toi. »

Timidement, Harry caressa la main de Draco accrochée à son tee-shirt.

« Moi aussi. »

A travers le tissu, le blond embrassa le dos de Harry, puis remonta vers sa nuque, qu'il mordilla gentiment. Harry était nerveux et impatient à la fois le souffle court, il demanda :

« On peut tester un truc ?

\- Quoi donc ? l'encouragea Draco en frottant son nez dans le coup de Harry.

\- Tu... peux m'étrangler avec un ceinture ? »

Il chuchota sur les derniers mots.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Draco se recula et Harry l'entendit s'agiter derrière lui. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Draco passa le cordon autour de sa gorge et serra d'un coup sec. De surprise, Harry tenta d'enlever ce qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, avant de laisser retomber sa main.

« Masturbe toi. J'ai les mains occupées. »

Il voyait son sourire narquois alors même qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Son sexe palpitait quand il le prit en main.

« Oh Harry, mon Harry, je trouve ça magnifique qu'on se corresponde si bien. »

L'intéressé aurait bien voulu répliquer quelque chose mais il était concentré à respirer avec la trachée comprimée. Et à se masturber.

Son corps fourmillait et le plaisir l'envahissait bien trop vite, guidé par les insanités que Draco lui chuchotait dans l'oreille. Il commençait à s'étouffer et sa tête devenait lourde quand Draco relâcha la pression. Ce dernier écarta la main de Harry pour y mettre la sienne et recommença sa besogne, tout en tirant la ceinture de l'autre. Harry défaillit, son corps trembla sous le toucher de son ami. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se répandit sur ses doigts pâles en grognant.

« Déjà ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Ça fait une semaine que je me suis pas touché, c'est pour ça que j'ai été précoce. »

Harry massa sa gorge douloureuse..

« Tu veux que... ?

\- Non. Le peu de libido que j'avais est mort. Ça ira, merci.

\- D'accord. »

Harry essuya délicatement les doigts de son ami avec une lingette puis se rhabilla.

« Ça m'a vidé du peu d'énergie que j'avais.

\- Joli jeu de mot. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit néanmoins. Draco l'attira à nouveau contre lui et ils s'allongèrent enlacés sur son lit.

« Je suis content de t'avoir.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Et je suis triste que tu partes, même si tu peux pas faire autrement.

\- Moi aussi. »

Draco l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux, Harry se serra contre lui, le nez dans son épaule.

« T'es à moi. »

Les mots de Draco le firent sourire, le remplirent de bonheur.

* * *

« Il faut vous obéir,

Je vais donc vous déplaire, et vous allez m'haïr.

Je vous aime, Emilie, et le ciel me foudroie,

Si cette passion ne fait toute ma joie,

Et si je ne vous aime avec toute l'ardeur

Que peut un digne objet attendre d'un grand cœur.

Mais voyez à quel prix vous me donnez votre âme,

En me rendant heureux, vous me rendez infâme. »

Extrait de Cinna, de Corneille.

Draco lui avait donné rendez-vous deux jours plus tard, la veille de son départ, pour qu'ils mangent ensemble. Étrangement, le déménagement imminent de son ami ne le remplissait plus d'angoisse, en fait, il avait dû mal à s'imaginer qu'il puisse partir et ne plus jamais se revoir.

Ils passèrent la soirée au bord de la piscine, Draco avait disposé tout autour des bougies électriques et lui avait préparé un super repas. Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il passait leur dernière soirée ensemble, mais plus les heures défilaient et plus il se sentait anesthésié. Au moment d'aller se coucher, il était indifférent à tout mais néanmoins heureux d'être en compagnie de Draco.

Alors qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond, il en fut sortit assez brutalement : Draco le secouait par les épaules en l'appelant.

« Quoi ? » grogna le jeune homme, encore endormi.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi !

\- _Ç_ a peut pas attendre demain ? »

Il articulait avec difficulté, il se sentait engourdi, ses sens étaient confus. Il glissait à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée mais Draco le secoua à nouveau.

« _Ç_ a va te plaire !

\- J'ai pas envie de faire du sexe.

\- C'est pas ça. Allez, lève-toi. »

Draco lui mit quelques claques et le tira par le bras. Désorienté, Harry se releva en s'accrochant à lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était le manque de sommeil mais même après avoir mis ses lunettes, sa vision demeurait troublée.

Il enfila une veste, Draco lui attacha un bandeau autour des yeux et lui prit la main. Chancelant et à l'aveugle, Harry suivit tant bien que mal le blond dans le couloir, ils descendirent les escaliers et sortirent à l'extérieur. Les graviers blessaient la plante des pieds nus de Harry, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent quand ils touchèrent un paillasson puis ils pénétrèrent dans le garage des Malfoy.

Draco lui enleva le bandeau. Harry mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la lumière puis firent le point. À par une énorme berline noire, il ne voyait rien.

« Quoi, c'est ton garage et alors ?

\- Surprise ! s'exclama Draco, ignorant la remarque de Harry.

\- J'ai pas le permis, grimaça Harry.

\- C'est pas la voiture. Vas-y, fais le tour, observe. »

A par la voiture, il n'y avait strictement rien dans ce garage. A contrecœur, en titubant, Harry contourna la voiture. Le sol glacé le faisait grimacer à chaque pas. Quand il arriva au niveau du capot, il se sentit défaillir. L'état somnolent qui ne le quittait plus depuis son réveil se dissipa brutalement.

« Draco... c'est quoi ça ? »

Sa voix partit dans les aigus sur les derniers mots. Son ami arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça.

« _Ç_ a te plait pas ?

\- Je, j'en sais rien. »

Les yeux écarquillés de Ginny oscillait entre la fureur et la terreur. Heureusement qu'elle était ligotée et baillonnée sinon Harry serait certain qu'elle se jetterait sur lui pour l'étriper.

« Je sais surtout que je vais aller en tôle, putain, parce que je suis fiché et qu'elle m'a menacée. Merde ! Mais tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Non, chuchota Draco, dans son cou.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Personne ne va aller en prison.

\- Ah, tu crois ?

La panique le gagnait, ses mains commençaient à trembler et une boule grossissait dans son ventre. Il luttait pour ne pas céder à la peur et se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Merde merde merde merde, » répéta Harry.

La boule d'angoisse enflait dans son ventre, dans sa tête, dans sa gorge. La perspective d'aller en prison le terrifiait, il décevrait sa mère encore une fois et son père le renierait quand ils apprendraient cela. Putain mais à quoi avait pensé Draco ?

« Toi, tu t'en fous, t'es pas dans l'histoire mais moi, je vais aller en prison. Oh putain de merde, oh putain... »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, il lui semblait qu'elle allait se fendre en deux, il allait devenir fou. Il ne ressentait que la panique, ses autres sentiments étaient étouffés. Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Draco l'embrassa dans le cou et lui caressa la nuque, là où ses cheveux commençaient à pousser.

« Personne ne va aller en prison, Harry. »

Le regard de Ginny lui promettait milles tortures. Elle allait venir lui couper la bite le jour où elle lui rendrait visite en prison, et quand il sortirait, elle enverrait ses amis le tabasser à mort. Ses parents ne le considéraient plus comme leur enfant. Sa vie était foutue, finie.

« Et comment ? »

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Sa vie était finie. Il aurait dû plus profiter de ses derniers jours en tant qu'homme libre.

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou.

« Je reviens, tu vas voir. »

Face à Ginny, il se sentait ridiculement misérable. Elle le détruirait, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Un instant, il fut tenté de lui retirer le bâillon et de moyenner avec elle mais lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, ses yeux bouillonnant de fureur le dissuadèrent de marchander un accord.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco fut de nouveau dans son dos.

« Donne-moi ta main. »

Harry tendit sa paume, il n'arrivait pas à quitter Ginny des yeux et il n'avait de cesse de s'imaginer sa vie en prison. Sa vie était foutue, putain. Mais à quoi pensait Draco en l'emmenant ici ? Tout son corps était anesthésié.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa paume et se sentit défaillir un deuxième fois.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ? »

Sa voix se brisa. Il bloquait toutes les images mentales que lui évoquait le long couteau que lui avait donné Draco. Le souvenir de Mimi remonta violemment à la surface de sa conscience, il avait tenté de l'étouffer, de le maintenir en quarantaine, de se persuader que ce qu'il avait vu et entendu n'était qu'un délire de Draco mais pourtant... maintenant qu'il avait ce couteau dans la main et Ginny devant lui, il sut que Mimi n'était jamais rentrée chez elle comme il avait voulu s'en persuader. Elle était morte dans ce garage et son cadavre devait pourrir quelque part.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça? »

Draco s'avança et alla s'asseoir entre lui et Ginny, sur le capot.

« Je te rends service, Harry. Elle a menacé de te détruire, elle est nuisible pour toi et tu vas te rendre service. Comme j'ai rendu service à tout un tas de gens en tuant Bellatrix. Tu imagines le nombre de vies que j'ai sauvé ? Tu imagines qu'elle aurait pu violer à nouveau mais je l'en ai empêché ! T'as pas compris que c'était notre mission ?! Une partie de notre vie a été sacrifié mais regarde, on en sauves d'autres ! »

Exalté, les yeux brillants, il ouvrit grand les bras.

« Parce qu'elle va pas s'arrêter là, tu crois que t'es le premier qu'elle menace comme ça ? C'est une meuf horrible et toi, tu vas débarrasser la terre de cette fille ! »

Il avança vers Harry, accrocha son regard au sien et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules.

« C'est ta mission, Harry. Tu vas te sauver et sauver d'autres personnes par la même occasion. »

Harry aurait voulu lui dire qu'il délirait, mais déjà les paroles de Draco empoisonnaient son esprit.

Sans Ginny, il n'y aurait pas de prison, pas de déshonneur, pas de flics. Si Ginny n'était plus là, sa vie arrêterait d'être fichue.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Draco enroula ses mains autour de celles de Harry et pressa ses doigts contre les siens, les phalanges de Harry craquèrent douloureusement.

« Alors tu vas le faire ? Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie minable, tu vas avoir du courage et des couilles ? Ou ça te plait tant que ça d'être contrôlé par cette fille, d'aller en prison juste parce que tu te crois amoureux d'elle, de te faire taper par ses potes parce que Miss Weasley ici présente, sent bon la vanille ? »

Draco ricana. Il recula.

« J'crois que ça te plait en fait. T'aimes bien la misère dans laquelle elle t'as mit et ça te plait d'être une victime. Dis, ça te fait autant bander que quand je t'étrangle ?

Les yeux de Draco brillaient dans la pénombre, il avait un sourire dément.

« Je crois que tu kiffes ça, ça te fait prendre ton pied qu'elle t'humilie comme ça. Ben, heureusement qu'elle sera là quand moi, je serai parti. Elle ira t'insulter et te mettre plus bas que terre quand tu seras au trou, puis après ses potes te rendront visite. Et peut-être, qui sait, qu'ils te violeront, peut-être que tu vas aimer ça, non en fait je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça.

\- Arrête ! »

Draco arrêta de tourner autour de lui.

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai c'que je dis ?

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout !

\- N'empêche que tu vas quand même aller en prison, que ta pauvre mère sera déçue et que ton père te reniera et que les supers potes de la demoiselle vont venir te casser la gueule. »

Draco reprit sa place sur le capot.

« Quelle triste vie, Harry Potter. J'aimerais pas être à ta place dans ta vie de merde. »

Sa tête bourdonnait, les mots de Draco tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, ses doigts tremblaient, enroulés autour du manche du couteau. Ce qui allait lui arriver s'il libérait Ginny assaillissaient son esprit.

Sa putain de vie était fichue s'il la laissait partir vivante.

Le silence du garage paraissait assourdissant. Ginny ne semblait plus aussi en pétard qu'avant. Elle s'était ramassée sur elle-même et suppliait Harry du regard.

Non, il ne devait pas. Il ne **pouvait** pas. Elle le trahirait quand elle serait à l'extérieur. Il fallait la faire taire.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla et avant à sa hauteur, il s'assit sur ses talons et plongea son regard dans celui noisette de la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Je suis désolé... »

Elle commença à secouer la tête, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de véhémence. Faire taire Ginny. Elle tentait de crier ou de parler à travers le bâillon mais ne réussissait qu'à baver.

« Je suis désolé... »

Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et les larmes cascadaient sur ses joues. Faire taire Ginny.

« Pardonne-moi du fond du cœur mais je peux pas te laisser partir. Tu vas me trahir. »

Il pleurait lui aussi. Mais étrangement, il ne ressentait plus rien. Une seule pensée obsédante tournait dans sa tête : faire taire Ginny.

Harry parvint à faire arrêter ses mains de trembler et dirigea la lame vers le cœur de Ginny, qui se figea net. Faire taire Ginny.

« J'espère que ça sera sans douleur, » chuchota t-il.

Faire taire Ginny.

« Je suis désolé. »

Faire taire Ginny.

Il prit une grande inspiration – faire taire Ginny – et enfonça la lame d'un coup sec. Il la retira doucement, il espérait ne pas lui faire mal mais son visage contracté et rouge indiquait le contraire. Il était incapable de la poignarder une nouvelle fois. Les yeux dans les yeux, il l'observa mourir à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Et quand son regard se voilà enfin, au bout de douloureuses secondes, la terreur déferla sur lui.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se prit la tête entre les mains, le front contre le sol. L'effroi, glacé, se diffusait dans ses veines et le clouait au sol.

« _Ça_ va, c'est fini, Harry. »

Draco lui caressa les épaules. Il le força à se redresser et le prit dans ses bras. Le contact de son ami ne lui procurait aucun réconfort, Harry dissociait de l'instant présent. Son esprit s'était retiré dans un coin de son cerveau et ne répondait plus, il n'était plus qu'un corps vide.

« Tout va bien maintenant. T'as fais ce qu'il fallait faire. »

Draco l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Et t'es à moi. T'es à moi, t'es à moi pour toujours et à jamais. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front en le berçant.

« T'es à moi. Tout va bien se passer. »

Et si le garage était truffé de caméras ? Même s'il tuait Draco, il aurait affaire à Lucius Malfoy. Il faudrait aussi qu'il efface son ADN de cette scène de crime, il faudrait qu'il trouve et efface les bandes d'enregistrements, preuves de sa culpabilité. Peut-être qu'il y avait même des micros ! Cela lui donna le tournis. Il était fichu. Draco avait le pouvoir total sur sa vie maintenant, il pouvait l'envoyer en prison, il pouvait tuer sa famille si Harry ne lui obéissait pas, Draco avait le droit de vie et de mort sur lui.

Il était totalement à Draco. Son soumis, son objet, son instrument.

Et chaque cellule de son être souhaitait à présent ne jamais avoir rencontré ce sinistre individu.

 _« Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you again_  
 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _You won't be kissing me unless you kill for me_  
 _Kill, kill, kill for me »_

Kill4me, de Marylin Manson

Fin

* * *

Badaboum ! J'y ai pas pensé quand j'ai commencé à écrire mon histoire mais ça finit comme la saison 1 de Killing Stalking le webtoon

Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie qui a écouté toutes mes idées et m'a conseillé, un grand merci à ma soeur qui a débattu avec moi de ce qui était le mieux pour cette ff, un grand merci à Mady Malfoy sans qui une grande partie de l'histoire n'aurait pas été possible. Merci à VOUS mes lectrices (lecteurs ?) (oui, même toi sale ingrat.e qui n'a jamais commenté, mais juste un petit merci du bout des lèvres... Nan je plaisante, va te faire voir) pour m'avoir suivi dans mes délires et de m'avoir remis dans le droit chemin quand je me perdais trop grâce à vos commentaires.

C'est ma plus grosse fanfic, c'est l'une où je me suis le plus investie et ça fait un petit quelque chose de voir qu'elle est finie mais je commençais à en avoir marre à la fin x)

La fin n3, c'était Harry qui livrait Draco à la police pour le meurtre de Mimi, c'était à la fois une vengeance et à la fois comme un acte d'amour, comme ça il aurait su à tout moment où Draco était, ce qu'il faisait, etc mais je t'avoue que je peux plus écrire KS2 là

Bref, j'espère que la fin t'a plu, j'espère que toute l'histoire entière t'a plu, prends soin de toi et des bisous si tu en veux. Mello

(PS : un petit bonus arrive dans la semaine et j'écris un one-shot entre Ginny et Luna (oui moi aussi je me demande dans quoi je me suis lancée XD) donc reste dans les parages ou abonne-toi à moi (ça fait très youtubeuse haha)


	20. 17 fin n2 - Création et destruction

Bonjour, bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient et bonne lecture.

PS : Le chapitre reprend juste après la soirée de Harry et Draco

(Je vais sans doute corriger le chapitres dans quelques jours et rajouter une ou deux phrases, mais ça va pas changer grand chose à la compréhension du texte. Et désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai essayé d'en corriger un maximum, mais mon traitement de texte me fait des misères)

* * *

 **17 – fin n2**

 _« Sweetness, sweetness i was only joking_ _  
_ _When i said i'd like to smash every tooth_ _  
_ _In your head »_

Bigmouth strickes again, de Placebo.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le soleil entrait à flot dans sa chambre. Péniblement, il extirpa son bras de la couette et tâtonna à la recherche de son portable. 15h11. Il rabbattit la couverture sur son visage tandis que les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. La soirée trance, sa pseudo-dispute avec Draco, Hermione. Il fermait les yeux prêt à se rendormir quand un élément lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête : le départ prochain de son ami.

C'est vrai que Draco allait déménager...

Alors que la nouvelle l'avait rendu fou de rage et de douleur la veille, aujourd'hui, elle le laissait de marbre. Sa relation avec Draco était un échec, il l'avait très bien intégré et digéré à présent. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre cela. Harry ne pouvait pas non plus l'empêcher de suivre ses parents, c'était son choix, il ne le retiendrait pas. En revanche, il pouvait profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec son ami.

La vie semblait si simple. Il arrivait si bien à réfléchir lorsque Draco étair loin de lui en sa présence, son cerveau était parasité, il avait l'impression de ne plus exister, écrasé par l'aura puissante de son ami, et dans le même temps, de vivre trop intensément.

Harry traîna dans son lit jusqu'en début de soirée, avant de se lever et de se décider à manger un morceau. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, ses jambes le portèrent difficilement jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans le salon, il embrassa sa mère en train de lire le journal puis regagna sa chambre, courbé comme une personne âgée. Sa tête était pleine de Draco, c'était une présence qui flottait dans les limbes de sa conscience. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, ses sentiments amoureux du début s'étaient petit à petit teinté de colère et de douleur, jusqu'à les rendre méconnaissables. Quoiqu'il ressente pour Draco, Harry avait très bien conscience que ce sentiment n'était pas sain. Ni pour lui, ni pour draco.

* * *

 _« I got to know that your heart beats fast and_

 _I got to know I'm the only one for you  
What have I become?  
I'm a fucking monster  
When all I wanted was something beautiful »_

Monster, de Meg Myers

Le lendemain, en pleine forme physique et mentale, Harry se décida à sortir de chez lui et acheter ses livres de cours. Il irait sûrement voir Draco le soir même ou le lendemain. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gâcher du temps qui leur était compté. Écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, il parvint à supporter la foule de personnes massée dans les librairies, les rues de la ville et dans le métro. Délesté de quelques billets mais le sac plein de livres, il laissa ses pas le guider entre les flots de citadin. Et sortit de sa transe médidative devant un salon de thé : le Gryffon d'Or. Un endroit où Ginny était une habituée. Son ventre se serra à cette pensée. Pourquoi ses relations amoureuses tournaient-elles court ? Quelque chose clochait-il chez lui ? Ou chez les autres ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour être en couple. Bizarrement, cette pensée le rassurait.

Il resta de longue sminutes devant la devanture à s'interroger s'il entrait, oui ou non, sans pouvoir se décider. Le souvenir de Ginny ne provoquait plus grand chose chez lui à présent.

Le Harry obsédé par Ginny lui paraissait si loin, il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé plusieurs mois voire même une année, alors que seules les grandes vacances s'étaient écoulées.

Il finit par pousser la porte et commander un verre de sirop. Il parcourait la salle quand son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille assise dans une banquette en train de lire. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses mains ainsi que ses avant-bras dénudés était constellés de tâches de rousseur. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il serra son verre, s'y accrocha, le regard rivé vers l'inconnue. Il n'était pas si insensible qu'il le pensait à Ginny finalement... Puis soupira bruyamment quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce n'était pas elle.

Il finit son verre d'une traite, paya sa comsommation et sortit. Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait face à Ginny. Il était incapable de savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Il fit un détour pour rentrer, il marcha le long de la Tamise, profita du vent frais et du soleil qui baissait. Préoccupé par ses pensées et la musique dans les oreilles, il percuta de plein fouet une personne au pasage piéton. Alors qu'il grimaçait en relevant la tête, il se figea sur place lorsqu'une odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines.

« Ginny ! »

La jeune fille en face de lui enleva ses lunettes de soleil et releva la tête, hautaine.

« Tiens, tu peux marcher. »

Il mit un moment à réfléchir et à se rappeler que c'était les amis de Ginny qui l'avait frappé jusqu'à provoquer une fracture de son fémur.

« Je... »

Les mots ne lui venaient pas. Son cœur s'était arrêté à l'instant même où il avait reconnu son parfum.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle le fixa en silence, les lèvres pincées.

« Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fais. »

Il voyait en quoi son comportement était déviant, en revanche il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait mal agi. Puisqu'il n'avait pas blessé Ginny, c'était pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était ni dangereux pour lui ni pour elle. Bien que, certes, suivre un.e inconnu.e n'était pas normal.

« Et je m'excuse. »

 _Ç_ a, c'était sincère par contre. Il arrivait assez abstraitement à imaginer la peur qu'il avait pu faire à la jeune fille et depuis que Draco passait son temps à le blesser, il pouvait aisément imaginer l'effet que cela faisait chez les autres. Il se sentait assez empathique avec elle, en fait.

Ginny ne pipait toujours pas un mot.

Harry commença alors à considérer que lui avoir parlé était une très très mauvaise idée. Une paranoia intense l'envahit. Le sentiment le frappait maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans ses pensées. Il se sentait observé de toute part, par des milliers d'yeux, il lui semblait que tous les passants fixaient ses faits et gestes. Et l'avenue bondée de piétons grouillait en fait de flics en civils prêt à le jeter – injustement ! – en prison. Son cœur dégringola dans sa poitrine, le souffle lui manqua. Oh non, il n'avait aucune envie de finir en prison.

Elle se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux balayèrent ses épaules et frolèrent le tee-shirt de Harry, le regard de celui-ci se perdit dans le décolleté discret de Ginny avant de se gaire harponner par ses iris, ils vinrent se planter dans ceux de Harry et son haleine vint s'écraser contre son visage.

« Ecoute-moi bien, sombre merde, j'ai déjà envoyé mes potes te cassser la jambe, j'hésiterai pas à le faire une deuxième fois. J'espère que t'as trouvé une autre fac pour la rentrée parce que sinon, je te ferais vivre un enfer. Approche moi une deuxième fois et j'appelle les flics et j'hésiterai pas affabuler pour que tu fasses de la prison. Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi, Harry Potter sale taré. »

Pétrifié, Harry écouta sans broncher les menaces que proféraient Ginny. Quand elle se recula, il la trouva nettement moins belle qu'avant.

« Compris ? »

Incapable de parler, il acquiesca. Elle eut un sourire méprisant puis cracha à ses pieds.

« Harry Potter le taré, répéta t-elle. Je couperai ta sale bite avec mes dents si tu t'approches à nouveau de moi. »

Elle se détourna et traversa le passage piéton alors que son feu passait au rouge. Il se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle se fasse écraser.

* * *

 _« Say something loving_

 _I just don't remember the thrill of affection_ _  
_ _I just don't remember_ _  
_ _Say something loving_ _  
_ _I need a reminder, the feeling's escaped me_ _»_

Say something Loving, par The XX

Harry rentra chez lui, dépité et en colère à la fois. Contre lui-même et contre Ginny. Il avait été fou de croire qu'elle lui pardonnerait sa conduite. Il comprenait ses sentiments mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le traiter de la sorte. Il ruminait encore la façon dont il avait été éconduit quand son portable vibra. Draco.

« On se voit ? »

Suivi d'un deuxième message : « J'ai besoin de te voir »

Lui n'avait pas tellement envie. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé la veille lui revenaient en mémoire et il savait qu'il serait affreusement gêné en sa présence. Il avait brisé quelque chose entre eux et ne savait pas si ce lien pouvait être réparé.

« S'il te plait. »

Au vu de son insistance, Harry préféra s'écraser et accepter la proposition de son ami.

Parfum et rasé de près, il se rendit chez lui après le repas du soir. Une boule dans le ventre, il appuya sur la sonnette des Malfoy. Draco vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Hé.

\- Salut. »

L'ambiance était tendue. Quelques semaines auparavant, Harry crevait sans la présence de Draco, aujourd'hui, il rêvait d'être partout sauf ici, en face de lui.

« Tu entres. »

Ce n'était pas une question alors Harry suivit son ordre. A la terrasse, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon de jardin de Draco. Nerveux, Harry alluma une cigarette et son ami fit de même. Sa jambe battait une mesure imaginaire, il se fichait de transpirer l'inconfort. De toute façon, Draco le verrait bien d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il voyait tout.

« T'as passé une bonne journée ? Tu t'es remis de la soirée ?

\- Oui et oui. »

Devait-il s'excuser pour son attitude ? Il n'était désolé qu'à moitié. D'un côté, il était navré d'avoir blessé Draco mais de l'autre, il pensait chaque chose qu'il lui avait dite. Une seconde... Draco ne saurait jamais la chose pour laquelle il s'excuserait.

« Désolé. Pour la soirée. »

Désolé à moitié de l'avoir blessé. Il assumait et était totalement fier du reste. Mais ça, ce n'était pas important de le préciser.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Ok. »

Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû s'excuser.

Un silence s'étira. Assez long pour que harry se demande milles fois ce qu'il fichait ici en compagnie de Draco. Il lui était égal. Il arrivait à réfléchir correctement en sa présence. Le charme était-il brisé à jamais ?

« T'as fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'suis allé en ville acheter mes livres de cours. »

Draco acquiesca, les yeux accrochés à ceux de Harry. Est-ce qu'il attendait autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait suivi ? Savait-il que Harry avait vu et parlé à Ginny ? Le sentiment de paranoia qu'il avait ressenti était-il justifié ?

« J'ai... marché un peu en ville, je me suis promené. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas sorti. C'était cool. »

Draco hocha la tête, il aspira un bouffée de cigarette toujours en regardant Harry. Il attendait autre chose, c'était certain.

« J'ai vu Ginny. »

Les sourcils du blond décollèrent sur son front.

« T''es pas sérieux ? »

Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas en réalité. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il jouait ou s'il était sincère. Il poursuivit :

« Je lui ai parlé.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? repéta plus lentement son ami, d'une voix plus grave.

\- Je me suis excusé, parce que je l'avais harcelé un peu, tu vois. Mais en fait, d'un côté, je vois très bien que c'est mal mais de l'autre, j'allais pas la violer ni lui faire de mal, elle avait rien à craindre de moi. Je faisais rien de mal, en fait. J'sais pas, j'étais une sorte d'admirateur secret... même si je comprends que ça puisse être bizarre. Mais j'étais discret ! J'aurais pas dû faire cet erreur en ville, » marmona Harry à lui même en faisant référence à la fois où il avait suivi Ginny et qu'il avait montré son visage à découvert, sans lunettes de soleil, sans casquette, sans protection. « Parce que je faisais rien de mal, merde ! Salope !

\- Harry, le rappela Draco. T'as vu Ginny, tu lui as parlé et ?

\- Je me suis fais rembarré, elle m'a menacé alors que je m'excusais. »

Harry se renfonça dans son fauteil.

« J'y crois pas. Je me suis excusé et elle m'a remballé. »

Il était blessé dans sa fierté. Le caractère de Draco déteignait sur lui : il commençait à ne plus pouvoir se remettre en question.

Draco ricana.

« Merde, » dit-il simplement avec un sourire ironique.

Ensuite, il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la cuisse nue de Harry.

« Quelle pétasse. »

Ses doigts glissaient à la lisière de son short avant de passer en dessous. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement dans Draco caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Tu t'excuses et elle te remballe. En te menaçant en plus. »

Il alternait en caresses et pressions plus fortes.

« C'est pas cool de sa part. »

Harry tentait de se concentrer sur la voix de Draco mais son esprit vrillait totalement sous la main de son ami. Il finit par attraper son poignet alors que la main de celui-ci remontait plus haut.

« Arrêtes.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas envie ? »

Si, bien sûr que si, maintenant que le sang avait déserté une partie de son cerveau, bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Il ne s'était pas masturbé depuis une semaine et ses hormones ne l'épargnaient pas.

Harry avala sa salive, le cœur battant.

« Si. »

Le sourire de Draco était triomphant. Il se leva, attrapa un briquet et rentra à l'intérieur.

« Je suis dans ma chambre. »

Harry prit le temps de finir sa cigarette mais son érection ne se calmait pas. Il imaginait le corps de Draco contre le sien, inlassablement et sans surprise, cela n'éteignait pas le feu à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Merde. Il avait à peine fallu qu'il lui caresse la cuisse pour qu'il devienne fou. Agité de sentiments contraires, il suivit le même chemin que son ami et le retrouva allongé sur son lit, en train de fumer.

« T'as pas sensé ne pas fumer à l'intérieur ?

\- Si. Mais mes darons sont pas là jusqu'à demain matin, l'odeur sera parti d'ici là.

\- J'imagine. »

Draco se redressa et enveloppa le dos de Harry entre ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis bien avec toi. »

Timidement, Harry caressa la main de Draco accrochée à son tee-shirt.

« Moi aussi. »

A travers le tissu, le blond embrassa le dos de Harry, puis remonta vers sa nuque, qu'il mordilla gentimment. Harry était nerveux et impatient à la fois le souffle court, il demanda :

« On peut tester un truc ?

\- Quoi donc ? l'encouragea Draco en frottant son nez dans le coup de Harry.

\- Tu... peux m'étrangler avec un ceinture ? »

Il chuchota sur les derniers mots.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Draco se recula et Harry l'entendit s'agiter derrière lui. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Draco passa le cordon autour de sa gorge et serra d'un coup sec. De surprise, Harry tenta d'enlever ce qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, avant de laisser retomber sa main.

« Masturbe toi. J'ai les mains occupées. »

Il voyait son sourire narquois alors même qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Son sexe palpitait quand il le prit en main.

« Oh Harry, mon Harry, je trouve ça magnifique qu'on se corresponde si bien. »

L'intéressé aurait bien voulu répliquer quelque chose mais il était concentré à respirer avec la trachée comprimée. Et à se masturber.

Son corps fourmillait et le plaisir l'envahissait bien trop vite, guidé par les insanités que Draco lui chuchotait dans l'oreille. Il commençait à s'éttouffer et sa tête devenait lourde quand Draco relâcha la pression. Ce dernier écarta la main de Harry pour y mettre la sienne et recommença sa besogne, tout en tirant la ceinture de l'autre. Harry défaillit, son corps trembla sous le toucher de son ami. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se répandit sur ses doigts pâles en grognant.

« Déjà ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Ca fait une semiane que je me suis pas touché, c'est pour ça que j'ai été précoce. »

Harry massa sa gorge douloureuse..

« Tu veux que... ?

\- Non. Le peu de libido que j'avais est mort. Ça ira, merci.

\- D'accord. »

Harry essuya délicatement les doigts de son ami avec une lingette puis se rhabilla.

« Ca m'a vidé du peu d'énergie que j'avais.

\- Joli jeu de mot. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit néanmoins. Draco l'attira à nouveau contre lui et ils s'allongèrent enlacés sur son lit.

« Je suis content de t'avoir.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Et je suis triste que tu partes, même si tu peux pas faire autrement.

\- Moi aussi. »

Draco l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux, Harry se serra contre lui, le nez dans son épaule.

« T'es à moi. »

Les mots de Draco le firent sourire, le remplirent de bonheur.

* * *

« Il faut vous obéir,

Je vais donc vous déplaire, et vous allez m'haïr.

Je vous aime, Emilie, et le ciel me foudroie,

Si cette passion ne fait toute ma joie,

Et si je ne vous aime avec toute lardeur

Que peut un digne objet attendre d'un grand coeur.

Mais voyez à quel prix vous me donnez votre âme,

En me rendant heureux, vous me rendez infâme. »

Extrait de Cinna, de Corneille.

Draco lui avait donné rendez-vous deux jours plus tard, la veille de son départ, pour qu'ils mangent ensemble. Étrangement, le déménagement imminent de son ami ne le remplissait plus d'angoisse, en fait, il avait dû mal à s'imaginer qu'il puisse partir et ne plus jamais se revoir.

Ils passèrent la soirée au bord de la piscine, Draco avait disposé tout autour des bougies électriques et lui avait préparé un super repas. Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il passait leur denière soirée ensemble, mais plus les heures défilaient et plus il se sentait anesthésié. Au moment d'aller se coucher, il était indifférent à tout mais néanmoins heureux d'être en compagnie de Draco.

Alors qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond, il en fut sortit assez brutalement : Draco le secouait par les épaules en l'appelant.

« Quoi ? » grogna le jeune homme, encore endormi.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi !

\- _Ç_ a peut pas attendre demain ? »

Il articulait avec difficulté, il se sentait engourdi, ses sens étaient confus. Il glissait à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée mais Draco le secoua à nouveau.

« _Ç_ a va te plaire !

\- J'ai pas envie de faire du sexe.

\- C'est pas ça. Allez, lève-toi. »

Draco lui mit quelques claques et le tira par le bras. Désorienté, Harry se releva en s'accrochant à lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était le manque de sommeil mais même après avoir mis ses lunettes, sa vision démeuré troublée.

Il enfila une veste, Draco lui attacha un bandeau autour des yeux et lui prit la main. Chanceleant et à l'aveugle, Harry suivit tant bien que mal le blond dans le couloir, ils descendirent les escaliers et sortirent à l'extérieur. Les graviers blessaient la plante des pieds nus de Harry, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent quand ils touchèrent un paillason puis ils pénètrerent dans le garage des Malfoy.

Draco lui enleva le bandeau. Hary mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la lumière puis firent le point. À par une énorme berline noire, il ne voyait rien.

« Quoi, c'est ton garage et alors ?

\- Surprise ! s'exclama Draco, ignorant la remarque de Harry.

\- J'ai pas le permis, grimaça Harry.

\- C'est pas la voiture. Vas-y, fais le tour, observe. »

A par la voiture, il n'y avait strictement rien dans ce garage. A contrecoeur, en titubant, Harry contourna la voiture. Le sol glacé le faisait grimacer à chaque pas. Quand il arriva au niveau du capot, il se sentit défaillir. L'état somnolent qui ne le quittait plus depuis son réveil se dissipa brutalement.

« Draco... c'est quoi ça ? »

Sa voix partit dans les aigus sur les derniers mots. Son ami arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça.

« _Ç_ a te plait pas ?

\- Je, j'en sais rien. »

Les yeux écarquillés de Ginny oscillait entre la fureur et la terreur. Heureusement qu'elle était ligotée et baillonée sinon Harry serait certain qu'elle se jeterait sur lui pour l'étriper.

« Je sais surtout que je vais aller en tôle, putain, parce que je suis fiché et qu'elle m'a menacée. Merde ! Mais tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Non, chuchota Draco, dans son cou.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Personne ne va aller en prison.

\- Ah, tu crois ?

La panique le gagnait, ses mains commençaient à trembler et une boule grossissait dans son ventre. Il luttait pour ne pas céder à la peur et se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Merde merde merde merde, » répéta Harry.

La boule d'angoisse enflait dans son ventre, dans sa tête, dans sa gorge. La perspective d'aller en prison le terrifiait, il decevrait sa mère encore une fois et son père le renierait quand ils apprendraient cela. Putain mais à quoi avait pensé Draco ?

« Toi, tu t'en fous, t'es pas dans l'histoire mais moi, je vais aller en prison. Oh putain de merde, oh putain... »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, il lui semblait qu'elle allait se fendre en deux, il allait devenir fou. Il ne ressentait que la panique, ses autres sentiments étaient étouffés. Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Draco l'embrassa dans le cou et lui caressa la nuque, là où ses cheveux commençaient à pousser.

« Personne ne va aller en prison, Harry. »

Le regard de Ginny lui promettait milles tortures. Elle allait venir lui couper la bite le jour où elle lui rendrait visite en prison, et quand il sortirait, elle enverrait ses amis le tabasser à mort. Ses parents ne le considéraient plus comme leur enfant. Sa vie était foutue, finie.

« Et comment ? »

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Sa vie était finie. Il aurait dû plus profiter de ses derniers jours en tant qu'homme libre.

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou.

« Je reviens, tu vas voir. »

Face à Ginny, il se sentait ridiculement misérable. Elle le détruirait, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Un instant, il fut tenté de lui retirer le baillon et de moyenner avec elle mais lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, ses yeux bouillonnant de fureur le dissuadèrent de marchander un accord.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco fut de nouveau dans son dos.

« Donne-moi ta main. »

Harry tendit sa paume, il n'arrivait pas à quiter Ginny des yeux et il n'avait de cesse de s'imaginer sa vie en prison. Sa vie était foutue, putain. Mais à quoi pensait Draco en l'emmenant ici ? Tout son corps était anesthésié.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa paume et se sentit défaillir un deuxième fois.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ? »

Sa voix se brisa. Il bloquait toutes les images mentales que lui évoquait le long couteau que lui avait donné.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça? »

Draco s'avança et alla s'asseoir entre lui et Ginny, sur le capot.

« Je te rends service, Harry. Elle a menacé de te détruire, elle est nuisible pour toi et tu vas te rendre service. Comme j'ai rendu service à tout un tas de gens en tuant Bellatrix. Tu imagines le nombre de vies que j'ai sauvé ? Tu imagines qu'elle aurait pu violer à nouveau mais je l'en ai empêché ! T'as pas compris que c'était notre mission ?! Une partie de notre vie a été sacrifié mais regarde, on en sauves d'autres ! »

Exalté, les yeux brillants, il ouvrit grand les bras.

« Parce qu'elle va pas s'arrêter là, tu crois que t'es le premier qu'elle menace comme ça ? C'est une meuf horrible et toi, tu vas débarasser la terre de cette fille ! »

Il avança vers Harry, accrocha son regard au sien et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules.

« C'est ta mission, Harry. Tu vas te sauver et sauver d'autres personnes par la même occasion. »

Harry aurait voulu lui dire qu'il délirait, mais déjà les paroles de Draco empoisonnaient son esprit.

Sans Ginny, il n'y aurait pas de prison, pas de déshonneur, pas de flics. Si Ginny n'était plus là, sa vie arrêtrait d'être fichue.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Draco enroula ses mains autour de celles de Harry et pressa ses doigts contre les siens, les phalanges de Harry craquèrent douloureusement.

« Alors tu vas le faire ? Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie minable, tu vas avoir du courage et des couilles ? Ou ça te plait tant que ça d'être contrôlé par cette fille, d'aller en prison juste parce que tu te crois amoureux d'elle, de te faire taper par ses potes parce que Miss Weasley ici présente, sent bon la vanille ? »

Draco ricana. Il recula.

« J'crois que ça te plait en fait. T'aimes bien la misère dans laquelle elle t'as mit et ça te plait d'être une victime. Dis, ça te fait autant bander que quand je t'étrangle ?

Les yeux de Draco brillaient dans la pénombre, il avait un sourire dément.

« Je crois que tu kiffes ça, ça te fait prendre ton pied qu'elle t'humilie comme ça. Ben, heureusement qu'elle sera là quand moi, je serai parti. Elle ira t'insulter et te mettre plus bas que terre quand tu seras au trou, puis après ses potes te rendront visite. Et peut-être, qui sait, qu'ils te violeront, peut-être que tu vas aimer ça, non en fait je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça.

\- Arrête ! »

Draco arrêta de tourner autour de lui.

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai c'que je dis ?

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout !

\- N'empêche que tu vas quand même aller en prison, que ta pauvre mère sera déçue et que ton père te reniera et que les supers potes de la demoiselle vont venir te casser la gueule. »

Draco reprit sa place sur le capot.

« Quelle triste vie, Harry Potter. J'aimerais pas être à ta place dans ta vie de merde. »

Sa tête bourdonnait, les mots de Draco tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, ses doigts tremblaient, enroulés autour du manche du couteau. Ce qui allait lui arriver s'il libérait Ginny assaillissaient son esprit.

Sa putain de vie était fichue s'il la laissait partir vivante.

Le silence du garage paraisait assourdissant. Ginny ne semblait plus aussi en pétard qu'avant. Elle s'était ramassé sur elle-même et suppliait Harry du regard.

Non, il ne devait pas. Il ne **pouvait** pas. Elle le trahirait quand elle serait à l'extérieur. Il fallait la faire taire.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla et avant à sa hauteur, il s'assit sur ses talons et plongea son regard dans celui noisette de la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Je suis désolé... »

Elle commença à secouer la tete, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de véhémence. Faire taire Ginny. Elle tentait de crier ou de parler à travers le baillon mais ne réussissait qu'à baver.

« Je suis désolé... »

Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et les larmes cascadaient sur ses joues. Faire taire Ginny.

« Pardonne-moi du fond du cœur mais je peux pas te laisser partir. Tu vas me trahir. »

Il pleurait lui aussi. Mais étrangement, il ne ressentait plus rien. Une seule pensée obsédante tournait dans sa tête : faire taire Ginny.

Harry parvint à faire arrêter ses mains de trembler et dirigea la lame vers le cœur de Ginny, qui se figea net. Faire taire Ginny.

« J'espère que ça sera sans douleur, » chuchota t-il.

Faire taire Ginny.

« Je suis désolé. »

Faire taire Ginny.

Il prit une grande inspiration – faire taire Ginny – et enfonça la lame d'un coup sec. Il la retira doucement, il espérait ne pas lui faire mal mais son visage contracté et rouge indiquait le contraire. Il était incapablede la poignarder une nouvelle fois. Les yeux dans les yeux, il l'observa mourir à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Et quand son regard se voilà enfin, au bout de douloureuses secondes, la terreur déferla sur lui.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se prit la tête entre les mains, le front contre le sol. L'effroi, glacé, se difusait dans ses veines et le clouait au sol.

« _Ça_ va, c'est fini, Harry. »

Draco lui caressa les épaules. Il le força à se redresser et le prit dans ses bras. Le contact de son ami ne lui procurait aucun réconfort, Harry dissociait de l'instant présent. Son esprit s'était retiré dans un coin de son cerveau et ne répondait plus, il n'était plus qu'un corps vide.

« Tout va bien maintenant. T'as fais ce qu'il fallait faire. »

Draco l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Et t'es à moi. T'es à moi, t'es à moi pour toujours et à jamais. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front en le berçant.

« T'es à moi. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il était à Draco, oui. Celui-ci avait le pouvoir total sur sa vie maintenant, il pouvait l'envoyer en prison, il pouvait tuer sa famille si Harry ne lui obéissait pas, Draco avait le droit de vie et de mort sur lui.

Il était totalement à Draco. Son soumis, son objet, son instrument.

Et chaque cellule de son être souhaitait à présent ne jamais avoir rencontré ce sinisitre individu.

 _« Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you again_  
 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _You won't be kissing me unless you kill for me_  
 _Kill, kill, kill for me »_

Kill4me, de Marylin Manson

Fin

* * *

Badaboum ! J'y ai pas pensé quand j'ai commencé à écrire mon histoire mais ça finit comment la saison 1 de Killing Stalking le webtoon

Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie qui a écouté toutes mes idées et m'a conseillé, un grand merci à ma soeur qui a débattu avec moi de ce qui était le mieux pour cette ff, merci à Mady Malfoy sans qui une grande partie de l'histoire n'aurait pas été possible. Merci à VOUS mes lectrices (lecteurs ?) (oui, même toi sale ingrat.e qui n'a jamais commenté, mais juste un petit merci du bout des lèvres) pour m'avoir suivi dans mes délires et de m'avoir remis dans le droit chemin quand je me perdais trop grâce à vos commentaires.

C'est ma plus grosse fanfic, c'est l'une où je me suis le plus investie et ça fait un petit quelque chose de voir qu'elle est finie mais je commençais à en avoir marre à la fin x)

La fin n3, c'était Harry qui livrait Draco à la police, c'était à la fois une vengeance et à la fois comme un acte d'amour, comme ça il aurait su à tout moment où Draco était mais je t'avoue que je peux plus écrire KS2 là

Bref, j'espère que la fin t'a plu, j'espère que toute l'histoire entière t'a plu, prends soin de toi et des bisous si tu en veux. Mello

(PS : un petit bonus arrive dans la semaine et j'écris un one-shot entre Ginny et Luna (oui moi aussi je me demande dans quoi je me suis lancée XD donc reste dans les parages)


	21. Bonus

Salut ! Voici le bonus dont je vous parlais la dernière fois. A la base, je devais caler ce passage dans mon dernier chapitre mais finalement, je lui ai pas trouvé de place

Comme le dit si bien Vald, un homme que j'admire et qui qualifie bien le passage plein de douceur et de tendresse qui va suivre :

« J'lui mets les menottes, j'suis attachant  
Je sors les quenottes, j'suis pas patient  
Je suis le médecin, j'suis pas patient  
Elle me bouffe le fruit de la passion »

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre de Draco, Harry était en nage. Le désir l'enflammait, il rêvait que Draco le touche, lui fasse mal, et le traite avec sa violence singulière mêlée de douceur.

« Je vais t'attacher les mains dans le dos, » commença Draco en jetant un coup d'oeil à harry, pendant qu'il farfouillait dans un tiroir de sa commode. Le regard qu'il lui lança le fit frémir.

« Agenouille-toi. »

Harry s'exécuta, le corps en feu. Les ordres de Draco suffisaient à le faire brûler de l'intérieur. Son ami s'approcha de lui et noua ses deux poignets dans son dos, puis embrassa son épaule. Harry tenta de l'embrasser sur la joue mais le blond l'évita avec un sourire. En regardant Harry dans les yeux, il dégrafa sa ceinture, déboutonna les boutons de son jean, se baissa pour embrasser le ventre de Harry, qui se tortilla et haleta.

Puis, Draco se redressa, ouvrit sa braguette et se masturba d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il caressait le visage et les cheveux de Harry.

« Ouvre la bouche, mon Harry, »

Rougissant mais dévoué, Harry tira même la langue, voulant tout accueillir de son amant. Il se sentait à la fois humilié et gâté. Draco empoigna les cheveux de Harry et guida son membre à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il soupira de plaisir puis commença doucement à avancer et reculer ses hanches, en se mordant la lèvre.

Draco maintenait fermement la tête de Harry en place, empêchant qu'il se retire. Il baisait sa bouche sans aucune douceur. Le brun essayait de creuser les joues, de procurer le maximum de plaisir à Draco, de lécher son gland chaque fois qu'il se présentait au bord de ses lèvres. Celui-ci butait sans douceur au fond de son palais chaque fois que Draco avançait son bassin. Il se retira quelques secondes, enleva une de ses chaussures puis s'engouffra à nouveau dans la bouche de Harry.

« Mon soumis, » gémit-il entre ses dents.

Avec son pied, Draco caressa l'érection douloureuse de Harry. La bouche occupée, Harry émit un grognement en guise de gémissement. Il tendit ses hanches en avant pendant que Draco frottait son pied contre son sexe. Quand il écrasa son érection palpitante avec douceur, Harry crut mourir de plaisir. Joueur, Draco pinça le nez de Harry pour le priver d'air et accélera sa cadence avant de se retirer brusquement dans un bruit de succion. Il essuya les lèvres de Harry avec sa manche et sans lui laisser de répit, il mordit ses lèvres tout en plongeant la main dans son caleçon. Harry renversa la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à son ami, qui y enroula sa main libre. Il balançait ses hanches, suivant la main de Draco. Celui-ci prit une des mains de Harry et la guida vers son érection toujours flamboyante. Le blond posa son front contre l'épaule de Harry, son souffle erratique et brûlant rendait fou le brun.

La main de Draco lui prodiguait une caresse si agréable... Avachi contre le mur, Harry se laissait torturer. Dans un brouillard, il entendit Draco lui parler, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « elle va nous séparer ». Harry fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et l'interroger du regard. Le pouce de Draco dépara sur son gland, il tressauta malgré lui en se mordant la lèvre. Son orgasme approchait, il planta ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de son ami,

« Qui va nous séparer ?

\- Ginny. »

Harry grogna de colère, et de contentement alors que Draco accélérait ses mouvements. Il se perdit dans le regard acier de son ami et leurs lèvres soudées l'une à l'autre, ils jouirent en même temps que Draco lorsqu'il chuchota dans son oreille que Ginny était inutile.


End file.
